O fim de uma era
by Luly Luly
Summary: Maka é marcada como uma vampira e vai parar no shibusen para aprender a historia vampirica e poder completar a transfomação em segurança.Mas varias coisas coeçam a acontecer e tudo esta relacionado com sua vida pasada. Baseado no livro de House of Nght
1. prólogo

O FIM DE UMA ERA

PROLOGO

? pov

Tudo estava um só caos. As casas destruídas, as pessoas gritando e correndo para todos os lados tentando salvar suas vidas dos kishins, meus amigos lutando contra eles e Soul com o próprio irmão.

E eu... não podia fazer nada para ajudá-los. Estava tão incapacitada quanto eles.

Já não sentia mais meu corpo e minha respiração já começava a falhar junto com meus batimentos. Tudo começou a borrar e eu ia perdendo os sentidos pouco a pouco.

A única coisa que passava por minha cabeça agora era Ashura segurando meu pescoço com força prendendo minha respiração.

- MAKA! – essa voz. Eu a conheço, mas... de quem é? Não consigo me lembrar...

Soul.

Consegui olhar para o lado e ver Soul me mirando preocupando enquanto lutava com Wes. Lhe sorri com dificuldade e mexi os lábios dizendo um "te amo". Comecei a fechar os olhos e deixando que a confortável escuridão me levasse.

Senti como algo atravessava meu ventre tirando as ultimas forças que me restavam. Já não podia mais.

Adeus Soul e me desculpe.


	2. Marcada

O FIM DE UMA ERA

MACADA

MAKA POV.

- Odeio minha vida! Odeio minha escola! Odeio meu pai e odeio minha madrasta. – reclamava enquanto andava na direção do meu armário para pegar minhas coisas e poder finalmente ir para casa.

Meu nome é Maka Albarm, tenho 17 anos e moro em Tókio. Por que estou reclamando tanto? Ora, porque minha vida se tornou um inferno desde que minha mãe morreu, a mais ou menos 10 anos atrás.

Desde então meu pai sempre saia de casa e ficava a noite toda fora (descobri tempos depois que ela ficava com mulheres todas as noites). Ate conhecer Aracne, uma mulher bonita de cabelos pretos lisos, pele clara e uma personalidade aparentemente boa e simpática, e começaram a namorar.

No inicio achei bom meu pai estar com ela e da possibilidade de voltar a ter uma mãe. Mas tudo isso mudou logo que eles se casaram e Medusa foi morar conosco. Ela começou a tentar fazer com que nossa família fosse um exemplo de família perfeita, unida e que valorizava a Deus e respeitava seus mandatos.

Meu pai a apoiava em tudo e não fazia nada para impedir todas as mudanças que ela fazia em toda a casa. Em quanto eu mi sentia sufocada com a preção que ela me fazia para seguir suas crenças religiosas. Mas, como não aceitava que ninguém me desse ordens, me recusava a aceitar o que ela fazia, me tornando a ovelha negra da família.

Minha suposta nova _mãe_ decidiu também adotar mais uma filha. De acordo com ela era para dar exemplo as outras pessoas sobre boas ações. O que me deu uma irmã (já que era filha única isso era uma mudança e tanto) que se chamava Kim, uma garota que tinha minha idade, de cabelos rosados curtos, um corpo de dar inveja e uma pele rosa bebê.

Como sempre, no inicio não foi tão ruim, mas logo depois Aracne começou a mimá-la e ela virou uma Barbie que adorava ter tudo o que quer. Na maior parte das vezes tentava me usar de escrava, o que me deixava possessa. Sem falar que ela adorava caçoar da minha cara só por que não tinha um corpo tão emoldurado como o dela, ainda mais nos meu dezessete anos. Mas diferente dela, que só chamava atenção pelo seu corpinho bonito, eu me destacava por causa do meu intelecto e por causa de meu rosto, que muitos diziam ser angelical, de maus olhos, que eram de um verde jade, meu cabelo, que era liso, macio e de um loiro acinzentado e por causa de minha pele que era macia e pálida como a neve.

Podia não ter seios esbanjados, uma cintura tão definida ou um quadril largo e um traseiro grande. Podia não ser a garota mais popular de todas e podia ate ser considerada uma nerd e devoradora de livros, mas não ligava. Era feliz do jeito que era.

Bom, não era exatamente feliz. Desde que minha mãe morreu sempre chorava a noite depois que sonhava com ela. A única coisa que me restou dela foi um medalhão que ela havia me dado quando fiz seis anos. Ele era de ouro e tinha um pingente que tinha a forma de uma lua minguante prata e uma rosa negra ao lado. Aracne havia jogado fora todas as fotos de mamãe porque dizia que, só por ela ser descendente de uma tribo indígena que não seguia seus conceitos religiosos, ela não tinha um espiro puro e que suas fotos iam trazer espíritos ruins para nossa casa. Só consegui ficar com meu medalhão porque implorei para que não o tirassem de mim. Mas só de olha para aquele medalhão sentia a presença de minha mãe do meu lado. Por isso nunca o tirava.

Agora eu estava na escola indo na direção do meu armário com um humor de cachorro. Estava completamente "p" da vida porque alguém havia feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto comigo. Haviam pegado minha mochila e a esconderam no banheiro masculino. Tive que pedir a um professor para pegar para mim. Morri de vergonha!

Sem falar que estava tendo uma tosse dos diabos esses dias e muita dor de cabeça. Estava péssima esses dias que mal conseguia levantar da cama para ir a escola.

Estava correndo a toda pressa para poder finalmente chegar ao meu armário, pegar minhas coisas e ir embora de uma vez, quando parei em seco ao ver um homem alto moreno de olhos azuis escuros cabelo negro e de um corpo totalmente musculoso parado do lado dos armários me mirando intensamente.

Nunca o tinha visto antes aqui na escola e me assustei um pouco com sua presença. Olhei para os lados tentando localiza alguém no corredor que pudesse me ajudar caso algo de ruim acontecesse. Mas não havia ninguém no corredor, ele estava completamente deserto. O que era de se esperar já que já havia se passado uns 10 minutos desde que anunciaram o final das aulas de hoje.

Suspirei e fui andando calmamente passando pelo homem e indo para meu armário. Tosse mais umas quantas vezes enquanto pegava minhas coisas do armário e as colocava dentro da minha mochila. Fechei meu armário e o tranquei quando terminei de colocar tudo o que precisava em minha mochila.

Comecei a caminhar de volta pelo o caminho que havia vindo quando aquele homem se posicionou na minha frente me impedindo de passar. O olhei um pouco curiosa e nervosa, mas ele apenas disse com uma voz forte e autoritária:

- Maka Albarm você foi escolhida para ser uma de nos. – e nesse mesmo instante senti uma forte dor no lado direito de meu pescoço. O que fez com que levasse a mão ao local e fechasse os olhos com força.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos o homem já não estava mais lá. Olhei para todos os lados amedrontada, quando não vi ninguém peguei um espelho dentro da minha bolsa (não me pergunte o que aconteceu para eu sempre levar um espelho na bolsa) e o posicionei para ver meu pescoço.

Lá, no lugar onde se concentrava a dor, estava um contorno de uma alma. A marca de um vampiro. Todos de Tókio sabiam que todas as pessoas que tinham um desenho de alma marcado no pescoço era um vampiro, ou em transformação ou completo. Eles estavam espalhados pelo mundo e quando uma pessoa é supostamente escolhida um rastreador vai atrás dela para marcá-la.

O único problema é que ainda há muito preconceito com os vampiros por causa das lendas criadas sobre eles. Lembro-me de quando um garoto foi marcado no inicio do ano. Não vi o rastreador, mas lembro do garoto sair correndo e todos abriram espaço como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

Fiquei com pena do garoto, mas não pude fazer nada por ele. Sem falar que não queria ser considerada uma _amiga de aberrações_ como chamavam todos aqueles que estavam do lado dos vampiros, bem no inicio do ano. Sei, é egoísta, mas quando você tem zero amigos isso é totalmente necessário.

Sai correndo ate a porta da escola e a abri olhando para todos os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém para logo depois sair correndo ate minha moto e ir embora. Enquanto corria desfiz as marias-chiquinhas que estava usando e deixei meu cabelo escorrer por meus ombros tampando a marca em meu pescoço.

Coloquei a mochila direito nas costas e subi na moto dando a partida e saindo a toda velocidade pela rua a fora. Nem me preocupei em colocar o capacete, mesmo que soubesse que era arriscado andar sem. Mas no momento tudo que queria era chegar em casa o mais rápido possível para pedir ajuda. Pela primeira vez na vida tinha que admitir: precisava da ajuda dos meus pais para resolver isso, por mais que isso me incomodasse.

Quando cheguei em casa estacionei a moto dando uma derrapada e pulando dela enquanto a deixava no chão com sumo cuidado(podia estar com pressa, mas isso não significava que teria que estragar meu bebezinho). Entrei em casa correndo e fui direto a sala onde estava Aracne sentada no sofá vendo o canal católico.

Aproximei-me com cuidado ate me posicionar atrás dela. Respirei profundamente para logo depois soltar o ar em um suspiro largo.

- Han... Aracne. – comecei meio duvidosa

- Quantas vezes já te pedi para que me chamasse de mãe? – perguntou com um tom de falsa simpatia.

Pelo menos umas quarenta, mas não quer dizer que você seja, pensei enquanto a olhava com ódio controlado.

- Desculpa, _mãe. – _disse dando ênfase em _mãe_ - Mas é que preciso de ajuda.

- E no que poderia ajudar? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para mim, já que não havia despregado os olhos da TV desde que havia chegado. – Sabe que estou aqui pêra ajudá-la no que precisa.

- É um pouco complicado. – comecei a dizer com um pouco de medo, mas decidi falar de uma vez – Fui marcada hoje na escola. – ao dizer isso, tirei o cabelo do pescoço deixando a mostra o desenho de alma em meu pescoço.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se levantou do sofá de golpe, começando a se afastar de mim lentamente. Ela me olhava com pavor, como se fosse um monstro ou coisa parecida. Dei um passo em sua direção e abri a boca para falar, mas ela tomou a frente.

- Não! Sai de perto de mim monstro! Demônio trazido a Terra pelo diabo! – gritava enquanto se afastava mais de mim com desesperação.

- Não sou um demônio! – gritei tentando amenizar as coisas. – Só vou passar pela transformação como vários outros.

- Não importa! Vá para seu quarto e espere lá ate seu pai chegar enquanto eu chamo alguns amigos para nos ajudar a acabar com isso!

Fui para meu quarto sem dizer nada mais. Não sei o que havia me dado na cabeça para pedir ajuda a ela. Sabia que ela iria me tratar assim e mesmo assim pude achar por um mero instante que ela iria agir como mãe e dizer que tudo ia dar certo e que daríamos um jeito, como minha mãe fazia quando ainda estava viva.

Sentei em minha cama e gritei contra minha almofada. Depois de uns dez minutos de desistresse me levantei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro tentando achar um modo de sair dessa situação.

Quando comecei a ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo e gente entrando, uma idéia cruzou minha cabeça. Iria fugir. Iria para Deafh City, onde havia um Shibusen que era uma espécie de escola para aqueles que iniciavam a transformação ate quando a completavam. Mas antes de ir pra lá iria ver minha tia Blear. Ela era a única que considerava uma amiga e mãe desde que minha mãe morreu. Ela é irmã da minha mãe e fora criada com os mesmos costumes da cultura indígena que minha mãe fora criada.

Muitas das crenças que eles tinham minha mãe e Blear costumavam me contar. Quando meu pai se casou com Aracne, ela proibiu a vinda de Blear a nossa casa porque a acusava de ser uma bruxa descrente só porque ela ainda seguia os costumes da tribo.

Comecei a arrumar uma mochila, colocando algumas roupas, sapatos, bijuterias, coisas para o cabelo, escova e pasta de dente, e mais algumas outras coisas que achava que iria precisar. Pequei também meu celular, carteira de motorista e meu notebook de 10 polegadas.

Fui ate a janela e a abri. Olhei para baixo medindo a distancia. Já que meu quarto ficava do lado da garagem e ficava no segundo andar, dava para eu pular no telhado da garagem, escorregar ate a parte da frente e pular para chegar no chão. O que dava graças a Deus pelo teto da garagem não ser tão alto.

Pendurei-me na barra da janela, e respirei fundo recalculando para não cometer nenhum erro. Respirei fundo e saltei, caindo no telhado e escorregando ate a borda. Só que quando estava na beirada não consegui parar e acabei caindo. Minha sorte foi que consegui cair em pé no chão para logo depois rolar no mesmo pelo impacto repentino.

Quando me recuperei do choque e me levantei a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Kim parada na porta da garagem aberta, do lado da minha moto, com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé direito do chão e me olhando acusadoramente.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou com a voz irritante e autoritária.

- Olha Kim, não peço que você entenda, mas preciso ir embora daqui agora. – disse enquanto me dirigia a minha moto quase cambaleando.

Minha cabeça doía horrores, meus olhos e minha pele ardiam e minha garganta queimava. Definitivamente não estava nos melhores estados e não tinha a menor paciência para lidar com ela agora.

- Você vai ver aquela bruxa não vai? – me perguntou se posicionando entre a moto e eu.

- Ela não é uma bruxa, Kim, e sim eu vou vê-la. Ela é a única que pode me ajudar agora. – falei tentando dar a volta nela e ir ate minha moto.

- Não! – Kim gritou segurando meu braço. – Ela não é a única. Nós também podemos. É só você confiar na gente, na sua família.

- Vê se acorda Kim! – gritei de volta arrancando meu braço do seu agarre. – Ninguém aqui em casa pode me ajudar! Nunca puderam! Sempre que tive um problema todos me ignoravam, ate meu pai que antes era mais do que super protetor comigo, agora nem olha pra minha cara sem ser para me mirar com decepção.

Kim me olhou surpreendida enquanto eu a mirava com irá alem dos limites.

- Eu ate poderia confiar em você, mas desde o segundo mês que você estava com a gente comecei a te desprezar. – ta talvez eu não devia estar sendo tão sincera, mas ela tinha que se dar conta que meu lugar não era com eles. – Eu gostava de você Kim, gostava mesmo. Mas você começou a me tratar como qualquer uma e não como uma irmã igual eu te tratava. Eu não posso ficar em um lugar onde ninguém me quer.

Kim abaixou a cabeça deixando que seu cabelo rosa curto tampasse seu rosto. Dei as costas para ela e fui ate minha moto. A levantei e subi nela colocando meu capacete. Quando estava prestes a dar a partida ouvi Kim sussurrar.

- O que posso fazer? – voltei a vê-la confundida.

- O que? – perguntei tentando fazer com que ela me esclarecesse o que queria.

- O que posso fazer para que você volte a confiar em mim? – ela levantou o rosto mostrando seus olhos chorosos e as lagrimas que saiam pelos mesmos. – O que posso fazer para você me considerar uma irmã de novo?

Sorri para ela dentro do capacete e liguei a moto.

- Não conte para Aracne para onde eu fui e... – duvidei um pouco, mas falei – Vá me visitar lá no Shibusen um dia desses. Adoraria te ver de novo... irmã.

Vi como ela sorria antes de acelerar a moto e saia em disparada pela alto estrada que levava para a cidade de Deafh City. Sempre que estava em minha moto me sentia livre. Todos os meus problemas desapareciam deixando apenas a sensação boa do vento batendo em meu corpo passando calafrios a cada instante por causa da baixa temperatura do mesmo.

Desta vez não só os problemas desapareceram como também a dor que sentia faz semanas. A sensação foi tão acolhedora que quase nem percebi quando chequei na pequena fazenda que minha tia tinha nos limites da cidade de Deafh City.

Estacionei minha moto perto da casa, longe da estrada e fui ate a porta da frente da pequena casa que minha tia morava. Bati na porta algumas vez, mas ninguém atendeu. Olhei mais atentamente e vi um recado pendurado do lado da porta de madeira.

"Se você estiver me procurando estarei no meu jardim de rosas que fica no morro atrás de minha casa. Caso precise de algo é só ir lá que estarei te esperando.

Blear"

Sorri logo a pós ler o bilhete. Blear sempre sabia quando uma pessoa vinha visitá-la. Lembro-me bem de quando vinha vê-la no verão, ela sempre me esperava na porta com os braços abertos e um lanchinho para nos duas para logo depois ir ao topo do morro que tinha atrás da casa dela para ir colher todo tipo de rosas para fazer os rituais típicos do povo dela. Com certeza adorava vir aqui, era onde passei os melhores dias da minha vida.

Balancei a cabeça. Não tinha tempo para me distrair recordando o passado, tinha que encontrá-la rápido para que pudesse me ajudar. Comecei a caminhar na direção da trilha que levava ate o campo de rosas que tinha no morro.

A cada passo que dava mais passava mal. Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas, minhas pernas começaram a fraquejar e o sol parecia ficar cada vez mais intenso para meus olhos. Tudo começou a borrar e dar voltas, não conseguia distinguir se ainda estava na trilha ou se havia desviado, também não sabia se já estava chegando ou se faltava muito.

Depois de um tempo, que para mim pareceu eterno, acabei tropeçando em uma raiz de uma arvore que acabou crescendo de mais e saiu da terra. Acabei caindo de cara no chão, depois já não conseguia levantar mais. Minhas forças haviam acabado e já não sentia meu corpo e minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar.

Tentei de tudo para não ceder, mas já estava no meu limite e não deu outra a não ser deixar que escuridão me tomasse e me cobrisse com um lençol fino e delicado.

* * *

_Espero que gostem dessa minha nova fic. e não se preocupem que tambem vou trabalhar nas outras. Essa vai ser minha ultima fics nova postada por enquanto. Ate, pelo mesnos, eu terminar as que eu já tenho aqui no saite._

_Espero seus reviews com ansiedade, eles me encantão._

_Apreciem as fics!Bjsssss!_


	3. Uma nova vida

O FIM DE UMA ERA

UMA NOVA VIDA

MAKA POV

Comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente, piscando algumas vezes para me acostumar a luz forte que tinha no lugar, mas ao invés de ser como a luz do sol que ardia meus olhos era uma luz tranqüila e aconchegante.

Quando abri totalmente os olhos e me acostumei àquela luz branca acolhedora. Eu estava em no que parecia mais um castelo inglês do século XVIII. Ele era todo branco que parecia produzir luz própria. Seus detalhes eram antigos e pareciam contar uma historia em cada parede. Eu estava no que parecia ser o salão de festas onde faziam as festas e bailes.

O salão era enorme com enormes quadros de pessoas dançando e se divertindo. As janelas que havia ao redor de todo o salão tinham vidros de cor roxos e um formato de mosaico, que fazia com que o roxo tivesse vários tons que pareciam reluzir com a luz do local.

Em um canto do salão havia uma escada que levava ate uma parte mais elevada que tinha o que parecia um trono feito de prata e com acochoamente vermelho sangue. Atrás do trono havia um quadro que tinha a imagem de uma mulher com o corpo de matar de inveja, a pele pálida e brilhante, os olhos verdes jade como os meus e os cabelos loiros acinzentados. Ela usava um vestido branco sem alças que ajustava bem em seu belo corpo e seu cabelo estava solto e caia ate um pouco abaixo da cintura. Suas mãos estavam estendidas para o seu parecendo tentar alcançar a lua prateada que havia no alto da pintura.

Fiquei impressionada com a magnitude daquela mulher que havia na pintura e como ela transmitia segurança. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que quando uma mão fria tocou meu obro dei um pequeno salto com um grito abafado. Virei-me rapidamente e vi o que parecia ser um garoto da minha idade sorrindo para mim.

Ele tinha a pele de um bronzeado perfeito, seus olhos, pelo o que pude ver por trás da mascara que usa, eram de um belo vermelho sangue, seu cabelo pelo que parecia era branco como a neve, mas não podia confirmar se era todo branco já que apenas algumas mexas saiam do chapéu preto que usava e seu corpo era perfeito, nem tão exagerado em músculos nem tão miúdo e tinha um sorriso inacreditavelmente encantador, mas que chegava a dar um pouco de medo por seus dentes serem iguais a o de um tubarão. Usava um terno preto com a blusa de dentro vermelha, sua mascara apenas lhe tampava a parte dos olhos e era preta com detalhes em vermelho púrpuro e pra finalizar uns sapatos sociais também pretos.

Mas o que mais me chamou atenção nele foi o que estava em suas costas. Se mechendo de um jeito elegante e majestoso suas azas de plumas negras se destacavam no lugar onde estávamos. Elas pareciam soltar pequenos brilhos negros que pareciam flutuar a sua volta. Era simplesmente perfeito. Tanto que me senti pequena perto dele.

Ele levou a mão ate mim e fez uma pequena reverencia como se me pedisse para dançar como os cavalheiros que mostravam em esses filmes de romances antigos. Neguei com a cabeça, mas ele continuou insistindo.

Quando ia falar que nem vestida pra isso tava olhei para baixo e vi que não estava mais usando minha calça jeans rasgada com minha blusa de mangas curtas azul com meus tênis que sempre usava e deviam estar ate mesmo desgastados. Estava usando um vestido branco sem alças que se ajustava em meu corpo como um anel, uma luva branca que chegava ate acima dos cotovelos, sapatos de salto brancos e uma mascara também branca com detalhes em prata.

O garoto a minha frente sorriu ainda mais e segurou minha mão com tanta delicadeza que parecia que ia romper ao toque e a beijou com doçura. Senti meu rosto arder e o sangue fluir com velocidade se acumulando em minhas bochechas. E não acabou por ai, ele me puxou para si em um agiu movimento fazendo com que nossos corpos se tocassem e que o frio que ele emanava me atingisse em cheio, me fazendo estremecer, tanto de prazer quanto de surpresa. Segurou minha cintura também com cuidado e entrelaçou nossos dedos pela mão que ele já estava segurando, enquanto eu colocava minha mão livre em seu largo ombro.

Sentia-me um pouco nervosa. Nunca havia dançado antes e não sabia como fazer para não acabar fazendo algo errado e passar a maior vergonha. Ele pareceu notar meu nervosismo já que se aproximou de meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Relaxe minha pequena luz. – sua voz era roca e sedutora me fazendo suspirar – Só se deixa levar.

De repente uma musica lenta e suave começou a tocar de não sei onde e ele começou a se mexer no compasso da melodia, me levando junto. No começo me desesperei, mas logo respirei fundo e me deixei levar pela doce canção que ecoava em todo o salão.

Não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles lindos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam tanto de ternura como de alegria. Eles pareciam imãs que atraiam os meus olhos com tanta intensidade que não podia deixar de estremecer só de pensar. Nossos rostos estavam muito pertos, tanto que dava para sentir a respiração dele em minha cara, enquanto nossos corpos pareciam querer entrar dentro um do outro de tão perto que estavam. Podia ate sentir os batimentos de seu coração que estava quase tão acelerado quanto o meu.

Depois de alguns minutos dançando paramos no meio do salão. Não desviamos o olhar muito menos nos separamos. Ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu lentamente ate o ponto de nossos narizes se encostarem. Fechei os olhos para poder sentir apenas o doce roce de seu hálito em meu rosto.

- Que bom que voltou. – murmurou o garoto com um deixe suplicante na voz que fez meu coração doer.

Senti como se aproximava mais de mim, diminuindo cada vez mais o espaço entre nós. Esperei ansiosa pelo contato com seus lábios que, infelizmente, nunca chego. Abri os olhos e tomei um susto ao não ver ninguém. Comecei a olhar para todos os lados quase com desesperação procurando aquele garoto misterioso. Mas não o encontrei em nenhum lugar.

Levei a mão ate a região do coração e a apertei com força contra o peito. Sentia um vazio, uma dor forte naquela área que parecia que iria morrer. Era uma dor que nunca havia sentido, mas que era tão familiar e arrasadora que minhas pernas fraquejaram por um breve momento.

- Não se preocupe filha – disse uma voz doce e melodiosa atrás de mim. Virei-me e vi, sentada no trono, a mulher que estava pintada no quadro atrás dela. – Você vai vê-lo de novo.

- Q-quem é v-você? – perguntei nervosa e com um pouco de medo, mas por alguma razão me sentia bem só de ouvi-la falar.

- Não tenha medo minha filha. – ela se levantou e em um piscar de olhos já estava na minha frente levando uma mão ate meu rosto e o acariciando com cuidado, como se fosse de fato minha mãe. – Não vou te fazer mal.

- O que esta acontecendo? Onde estou?- perguntei já mais confiante e decidida.

- Você esta em meu castelo. Eu te trouxe aqui. – ela me mirava com um olhar carinhoso e sua voz era tão tranqüila que me deu mais aconchego.

- Mas por quê? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Porque preciso de sua ajudada. – seu olhar ficou mais serio e triste e seu sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto logo após dizer aquilo. – Tem algo de errado acontecendo e preciso de alguém em quem possa confiar para que seja meus olhos e ouvidos. E esse alguém, Maka, é você.

- Não. Você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa. Eu não posso fazer isso. – disse me afastando. – Não sou quem você precisa com certeza.

- E por que não? – sua voz voltou a ser gentil e carinhosa e seus olhos tomaram um tom maternal.

- Não sou nada especial. Sou normal, sou fraca e desajeitada. Não consigo nem fazer com que minha família me ame. – justifiquei.

- Maka, ser quem você é e não deixar-se mudar pelos outros mesmo que isso signifique que eles se afastem não tem nada de errado. Pelo contrario! É a coisa mais certa de se fazer. – ela colocou a mão em minha cabeça e a acariciou com ternura. – Você é capaz de coisas que nem imagina que seja possível.

- Mas... mas eu não... não entendo. – confessei – Por que eu? Por que justo eu?

- Logo você ira descobrir minha filha. Agora você tem que ir. – ela encostou em meu pescoço e senti um ligeiro logo se virou e começou a andar na direção do trono.

- Espera! – gritei. Ela parou e se virou para mim. – E aquele garoto? O que ele tem haver com tudo isso e... – duvidei – Vou vê-lo de novo?

Ela sorriu para mim e disse com compreensão: - Sim minha filha, você vai vê-lo de novo e para sua outra pergunta apenas espere e as respostas virão.

Tudo começou a borrar e a desaparece. O salão e o castelo pareciam estar se distanciando cada vez mais de mim.

- Há! E mais uma coisa. Lembre-se: _nem toda luz traz o bem e nem toda a escuridão traz o mal ¹._ – sua voz também se distanciava, mas deu para ouvir com clareza.

De repente tudo ficou preto novamente. Tudo havia desaparecido deixando apenas o vazio em seu lugar.

Pouco a pouco voltei a despertar. Dessa vez, ao invés de ser uma luz branca e confortável a que me rodeava, era uma luz um pouco amarelada. Mas não era incomoda, pelo contrario, era bem cômoda, não igual a do castelo, mas boa.

Olhei em volta e vi que estava em uma espécie de enfermaria, com as janelas tampadas com grossas cortinas brancas que não deixavam passar a luz do sol, lençóis também brancos e finos iguais as paredes que haviam no lugar. Tudo era iluminado por lampiões a gás que tinham uma luz fraca, mas o suficientemente brilhante para iluminar tudo.

Tentei me levantar e acabei ouvindo uma voz familiar do meu lado que me fez virar a cabeça com suma alegria.

- Já acordou meu bem? – perguntou Blear que estava sentada na cadeira que estava posicionada a meu lado.

Não consegui conter a felicidade e pulei em seus braços dando um gritinho de emoção. Ela retribuiu meu abraço com a mesma intensidade e dando gritinhos iguais aos meus. Blear era quase como uma adolescente apesar de ter seus vinte e cinco anos, sem falar que era jovem como um e agio como um.

- É tão bom te ver! – disse empolgada enquanto me separava dela um pouco. Dei mais uma olhada em volta e depois perguntei – Onde estamos?

- Estamos no Shibusen! – Blear me respondeu empolgada e com um grande sorriso no rosto que transparecia uma enorme malicia. – Você nem imagina quantos garotos bonitos tem aqui. – me sussurrou.

- Blear! – gritei repreendendo-a, mas logo depois nos duas caímos na risada.

Ficamos rindo e conversando por um tempo ate que uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, olhos cor mel, uma pele pálida como a neve e um corpo de dar inveja e que se ressaltava bem no justo vestido roxo que usava. No lado direito de seu rosto tinha tatuagens espalhadas por toda essa área em formatos de cobras e se estendia ate mais abaixo do pescoço.

A mirei assombrada por alguns instantes por causa de sua beleza única e incomparável. Ela parecia reluzir apenas com aquela pouca luz que tinha no local, fazendo com que o lugar se iluminasse mais.

- Vejo que nossa nova aluna já esta desperta. – disse. Sua voz era suave e doce como a de uma mãe.

- Quem é você? – perguntei um pouco desconfiada.

- Ela é a Técnica Suprema. Ela é, de certo modo, a diretora da escola. Medusa. – respondeu Blear com um sorriso.

- Técnica Suprema? – perguntei sem entender.

- É assim que chamam as portadoras das palavra de Kami. – respondeu Medusa me sorrindo.

- Kami?

- Ela é a nossa deusa. – um sorriso de admiração apareceu em seu rosto no momento em que falou de sua deusa. – Diferente dos humanos nossa sociedade é matriarcal. As mulheres são aquelas que comandam, mas não significa que os homens não tenham importância. Eles são guerreiros que nos protegerão. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e olhou para mim. Vi como seu rosto se iluminava mais e ela se empolgava – E parece que você é especial para nossa deusa!

A mirei estranhada para logo depois mirar Blear tentando achar o significado do que Medusa havia dito. Mas apenas vi as duas sorrindo para mim.

Blear me entregou um espelho e pediu que visse a marca em meu pescoço. Não sabia o por que daquilo tudo, mas fiz do mesmo jeito.

Refletido no espelho estava o desenho de uma alma. Mas, diferente de antes, ela não estava azul safira e sim de um branco brilhante. E, ao invés de ter apenas o contorno da alma, ela estava preenchida, parecendo reluzir com a pouca luz do local onde estava.

Levei minha mão ate meu pescoço e toquei com cuidado a marca. Era realmente bela e intrigante.

- Não é todo dia que chega uma novata com a marca cheia. – comentou Medusa sorrindo enquanto eu ainda estava hipnotizada pala alma desenhada em meu pescoço. – Na verdade, é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

Tirei meus olhos do espelho e os coloquei na Técnica Suprema que continuava sorrindo. (será que não se cansava de sorrir?) Varias perguntas golpearam minha mente enquanto tentava assimilar tudo o que ela avia dito.

Eu era a primeira novata a ter a marca completa? Não sou uma novata normal? Por que isso aconteceu? Por que comigo? Já era sozinha na outra escola, agora que posso ter uma vida nova falam que sou uma aberração? Isso só podia estar acontecendo comigo mesmo!

- Agora preciso ir querida. – disse Blear me dando um abraço de despedida – Vou sentir sua falta, e boa sorte com sua vida nova.

- Mas por que você já vai embora? – perguntei triste.

- Não se preocupe querida, nós nos veremos de novo. Agora seja uma boa menina e deixe que a senhora Medusa a leve para seu quarto para que se acomode.

- E minha moto? – perguntei quase no desespero. Minha moto era quase como meu bebê. Cuidava dela como se fosse um e se algo acontecer com ela, um arranhãozinho se quer, juro que mato quem fez isso.

- Já a trouxeram para cá. – respondeu Medusa – Esta no estacionamento da escola, não se preocupe.

- E minhas coisas? – perguntei novamente – Roupas, sapatos, livros...

- Já esta tudo em seu quarto, preparados para sua chegada.

Levantei da cama e dei um abraço de despedida em Blear para logo seguir a Medusa para fora do quarto. Enquanto andava olhei para mim para ver se ainda usava a roupa que estava de manhã e não aquelas que usava no castelo. Por sorte estava com as de hoje de manhã.

Caminhamos por corredores estreitos iluminados apenas por lampiões a gás. As paredes dos corredores eram de pedra como a de calabouços de castelos deixando-o assustador.

Tudo estava calmo e silencioso ate que um vulto passou entre minhas pernas quase me fazendo cair e soltar um grito. Ele foi ate Medusa e pulou em seus braços fazendo-a rir. Aproximei-me para ver o que era e, bem nos braços de Medusa, estava um gato com a pelagem tão negra quanto a mais escura noite, mas com a barriga branca. Ele ronronava enquanto ela acariciava suas costas.

- Esse é Mosquito, meu gato – falou Medusa ao ver minha cara de duvida. – Mas acho que deveria dizer que eu sou a sua humana.

- Como assim? – perguntei curiosa, dirigindo minha atenção a ela.

- Os gatos são muito apegados aos vampiros, mas eles são de espírito livre e indomáveis. Por isso ao invés de um vampiro ou novato escolher um gato ele é que o escolhe. – me explicou.

Comecei a aproximar minha mão do gato lentamente, com a intenção de acariciá-lo: - Cuidado. Ele não gosta que ninguém o toque ou se aproxime a não ser se for eu. – advertiu. Mas mesmo assim continuei aproximando minha mão. Tinha o pressentimento de que ele não iria me fazer mal.

Ao invés de estar grunhindo ou em uma posição defensiva ou ofensiva, mostrando dentes e garras, Mosquito apenas me mirava com seus olhos negros e profundos com curiosidade e interesse. Ele não parecia nada alterado ou incomodo com a situação. Ele só me mirava nos olhos e ficava lá parado esperando que minha mão o tocasse.

Quando finalmente toquei sua cabeça, ele a pressionou contra minha mão, escondendo seu rostinho nela. Comecei a fazer pequenos movimentos enquanto ele ronronava sem parar. De repente ele pulou do colo de Medusa e se entrelaçou em minhas pernas, esfregando sua cabecinha nelas.

Medusa me mirava estranhada, mas eu não ligava. Já estava acostumada a ser mirada assim e, alem do mais, aquele gato me fazia sentir relaxada e calma.

- Bom... parece que ele também gosta de você – murmurou com um tom que reconhece como irritado, o que me estranhou muito. – Mas agora temos que ir.

Abaixei-me e sussurrei um adeus a Mosquito que me mirou triste, mas logo me lambeu o rosto me fazendo ri e foi para Medusa e miou algumas vezes para logo ir embora pela mesma direção que veio.

Medusa me mirou triste e disse: - Desculpe Maka, mas tenho algo importante para fazer e tenho que ir. Mas não se preocupe, tudo que você tem a fazer é seguir reto nesse corredor, ele vai te levar ate uma escada. No topo da escada tem uma porta de madeira que leva ao corredor que leva ate os dormitórios.

Não tive tempo de falar mais nada, ela já havia desaparecido logo que acabou de falar. Já que não tinha outra escolha comecei a andar na direção que ela havia me dito, olhando para todos os lados como se algo fosse sair e me atacar.

Depois de algum tempo cheguei a uma encruzilhada. Um corredor iluminado e outro totalmente escuro. Pela lógica escolheram o iluminado. Mas ao passar pela entrada do corredor escuro pude ouvir um riso melodioso e malicioso.

Alguma coisa me dizia para sair dali o mais rápido possível e outra dizia para ficar e ver o que estava acontecendo. Como a curiosidade é muita, escolhi seguir a segunda voz, me aproximando da entrada do corredor e me esforçando para ficar oculta entre as sombras.

Tive que me esforçar para ver alguma coisa, e quando consegui a primeira coisa que vi foi um garoto de um moreno perfeito, cabelos brancos que se destacavam na escuridão e um corpo bem formado. Por causa da escuridão não pude ver seu rosto.

Logo depois vi uma garota de cabelos longos, brancos e lisos, uma pele pálida e o corpo bem formado. Mas também não pude ver seu rosto. Ela riu de novo, lançando ao vento aquele sonido melodioso e sedutor.

A garota parecia estar querendo prender o garoto contra a parede e ficar _bem _perto dele, mas ele era mais rápido e saia de perto deixando uma distancia segura da garota.

- Já disse para ficar longe de mim! – disse o garoto. Sua vos era rouca e um pouco grossa. Tão profunda e tão perfeita que me fez arrepiar.

- Vamos! Você sabe que quer tanto quanto eu. – a garota falou com uma voz fina e sedutora.

- Já disse varias vezes e vou dizer de novo: não quero mais saber de você. – ele parecia irritado.

- Não seja tão chato! Por que negar algo que os dois querem? – ela ficou tão perto dele que achei que seus corpos se tocavam. Ela começou a mexer suas mãos em seu peito com o objetivo de persuadir o garoto, mas ele parecia só ficar mais irritado. – Por que não aqui? Por que não agora? Por que não eu?

Ele se afastou dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para mim. E, de repente, ele fez uma coisa que eu nunca esperasse que fizesse. Ele abriu a boca mostrando seus dentes brancos e pontiagudos e começou a sibilar como se fosse um animal selvagem prestes a atacar.

- Você não é a garota que procuro! Não é aquela que eu quero e anseio! – sua voz era tão ameaçadora quanto sua posição e podia ver desde a escuridão o brilho assassino em seus olhos. – Agora me deixa em paz!

- Não é justo! – gritou a garota com um toque de medo na voz. – Desde que teve aquele sonho não para de pensar nele e se afastar de mim. Vê se acorda! Ela não é real, é só um fruto da sua imaginação! Ela não existe!

- Existe! – ele gritou de volta com raiva e desespero. – Ela _é _real! Tem que ser real!

Sua voz soava com tanto desespero e suplica que, por alguma razão, me fez sentir mal e com vontade de dizer que ele estava certo, que ela realmente existia.

Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente tentando afastar os pensamentos e comecei a dar pequenos passos para traz, com a esperança de ir embora. Mas quando estava prestes a dar a volta e sair correndo de lá, vi como a expressão do garoto mudava de raiva e desespero para surpresa e esperança. Ele virou o rosto na minha direção e, no meio da escuridão, nossas miradas se cruzaram.

Por um instante pude ver a cor de seus olhos. Eram de um vermelho sangue, que brilhavam tanto que não pude evitar me perder naquela imensidão. Era uma sensação tão familiar, tão acolhedora e deliciosa que tudo a minha volta sumiu e só ficou eu e ele.

Mas tudo foi interrompido quando a garota começou a virar o rosto na minha direção. Nesse momento me desesperei e sai correndo de lá. Antes de ir pude ver o impulso do garoto em ir atrás de mim, mas não fiquei para ver se ele foi ou não.

Corri tanto que ate minhas pernas começaram a doer e minha respiração começou a falhar. Mas não parei nem um instante. Não tive coragem de olhar para trás e ver se estavam me seguindo. Cheguei a uma escada e comecei a subi-la com desespero, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar.

Acabei parando em uma porta de madeira que ficava no topo da escada. Escorei minhas costas nela e escorreguei ate o chão. Minha respiração estava agitada, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que iria ter um ataque cardíaco e meu corpo estava mole como uma gelatina.

Levei a mão ate o peito e a pressionei contra o mesmo, com intento de me acalmar. Aquela sensação que tive quando meus olhos se encontraram com os daquele garoto foi única. Nunca havia sentido nada igual.

Depois que me acalmei me levantei do chão e abri a porta me encontrando com Medusa, que parecia estar me esperando já há algum tempo.

- Ah! Ola de novo Maka! – disse entusiasmada, mas alguma coisa me dizia que isso não era verdade. – Vamos?

Apenas assenti e comecei a segui-la pelos corredores adentro. Todas as pessoas que passavam perto de nós faziam uma reverencia para Medusa e me miravam surpresos e encantados para logo depois murmurarem com algum companheiro algumas coisas que não pude entender.

Quando chegamos a uma porta preta paramos e Medusa voltou a ver-me: - Aqui esta o seu horário de aulas – disse em um tom serio, me entregando um papel dobrado – Esse é o dormitório das meninas seu quarto é o 328.

Ela não me deixou dizer nada e abriu a porta. Consegui ver uma sala toda arrumada, com poofs e almofadas espalhados por todo lados, uma TV de tela plana pregada na parede e sofás também espalhados.

As poucas garotas que estavam lá dirigiram sua atenção para nós duas e, ao me ver, começaram a cochichar coisas como: "_São muito semelhantes" _ou "_será que é ela?"_. Não entendia por que aquilo, mas mesmo assim sorri olhando para todas.

- Meninas! – começou Medusa fazendo todas calarem. – Essa é Maka, nossa aluna nova. Quero que sejam legais com ela. Agora quem pode mostrar o quarto para Maka?

Todas se entreolharam murmurando coisas que não pude entender, mas logo uma garota de cabelos brancos acinzentados lisos e logos, de um corpo bem formado, pele pálida e feições angelicais levantou a mão. Era a garota do corredor!

- Ah!Eruka, que bom que se ofereceu! – exclamou Medusa.

- Não tem problema Medusa- sensei! – a garota deu um sorriso que de longe dava para perceber que era falso. Mas pelo visto Medusa não notou.

Eruka estava usando uma mini saia (e quando digo mini é _mini _mesmo)jeans clara justa, uma blusa também justa e curto rosa e botas brancas que iam ate o final da canela de salto alto.

Eu e ela andamos pelos corredores, nos afastando do cochicho que estava tento entre as garotas que estavam na sala. Não dizíamos nada e o silencio que nos envolvia se tornava incomodo e desagradável.

Sentia-me um pouco nervosa sabendo que ela era a garota que estava naquele corredor escuro. Mas o que me preocupava mesmo era se ela me viu. O garoto eu tenho certeza, mas ela... Tinha medo de que ela soubesse e armasse uma confusão por causa disso. E isso era a ultima coisa que queria no momento.

Quando chegamos ou quarto 328, agradece mentalmente varias vezes por meu sofrimento ter acabado. Mas isso era só ilusão minha. Eruka parou na frente da porta, mas ao invés de abrir a porta ela se virou para mim com um olhar penetrante que me deu calafrios na espinha.

- Sei qual é a sua! – foi direta. Acho que ate de mais, já que não entendi nada.

- Do que esta falando? – perguntei piscando algumas vezes por causa da confusão e da surpresa.

- Sei que esta querendo toda atenção pra você só por que tem a aparência de nossa deusa e tem a marca completa. – disse com ódio empregado na voz.

- N-não sei do que esta falando. – recuei alguns passos intimidada. – Tá! Admito que tenho a marca completa, mas como assim pareço com sua deusa?

- Não se faça de boba! – quase gritou – Sei que esta dando uma de novata inocente, mas eu conheço esse jogo e não vou deixar que fique com toda a popularidade.

Uma raiva incomparável tomou conta do meu corpo, como se um vulcão fosse entra em erupção.

- Olha aqui sua patricinha desmiolada! – falei com a voz mais raivosa que pude, mas que nem parecia que era eu. Eruka me olhou surpreendida. – Não quero popularidade nenhuma. Por mim ela é toda sua. Eu só quero recomeçar as coisas e ser alguém. Então, por que não sai logo daqui e me deixa em paz?

- Ora sua... – ela começou a falar, mas a porta do quarto em que ficaria ate me tornar vampira se abriu, a interrompendo.

De dentro do quarto saiu uma garota de cabelos rosados curtos e com algumas pontas sobressaltando das outras, olhos azuis claros e uma pele alva que parecia muito delicada e bem cuidada. Ela usava um vestido negro de mangas longas com botas também negras sem salto que iam ate um pouco acima do tornozelo.

Ela me mirou surpreendida e logo depois voltou sua atenção para Eruka que estava do meu lado. Sua expressão logo mudou para uma de medo ao ver a garota e se escondeu atrás da porta deixando apenas um pouco da cabeça.

- Chrona – disse Eruka com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. Vi como a garota tremia de medo e se escondia mais atrás da porta. – Essa é Maka. Maka essa é a Chrona, sua parceira de quarto.

Olhei para Chrona e lhe sorri com gentileza e ela se escondeu mais atrás da porta. Ouvi Eruka dar um risinho para logo depois se virar e parar a meu lado.

- Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado. – disse em um sussurro que só eu pude ouvir. – As coisas aqui são muito mais complicadas do que você pode crer.

Logo depois ela foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Fiquei olhando para ela ate que desapareceu corredor adentro.

- Q-quer e-entrar? – perguntou uma voz tímida atrás de mim.

Virei-me e pude ver como Chrona perdia um pouco da timidez e saia do quarto.

- Claro! – responde sorrindo e indo na direção do quarto.

Aqui começo minha nova vida e, pelo visto, já tenho uma inimiga.

* * *

_ E esse é mais um capitulo de "O fim de uma era"! O maior de todos os três que já postei. Espero que tenham gostado_

_Soul: EU FIQUEI COM A ERUKA?_

_Lu: É. Eu ia te colocar com a Jaqueline, mas pensei melhor e para caber na historia acabei colocando a Eruka. U-U_

_Soul: (em um canto com aura negra) Isso acabou com minha reputação. T-T DEIXEI DE SER COOL!_

_Maka: Calma Soul, não importa com quem esteja sera sempre cool! :)_

_Soul: S-serio?_

_Maka: Serio!;)_

_Soul: (abraçando a Maka com força) Você é melhor amiga que podia pedir!*-*_

_Maka : (corada ate a raiz do cabelo) O/O_

_Lu: (com coraçoizinhosnos olhos) Hãnnnnnnn! Não são lindo juntos? (voltando a vicar seria) Espero seus Reviews e ate o proximo capitulo!_


	4. A visão de Chrona

O FIM DE UMA ERA

A VISÃO DE CHRONA

MAKA POV.

O quarto que iria ficar no Shibusen era simplesmente lindo. As paredes eram de uma cor azul claro, da mesma cor que os lençóis das camas que tinha colchões de mola. Havia dois armários de madeira (um para mim e outro para Chrona) que tinha esculpidos diferentes formatos. O piso era de madeira bem cuidada e havia também uma porta que, se eu estiver certa, levava ate o banheiro.

Meus livros estavam em uma estante na parede que estava do lado da minha cama e, para finalizar, tinha uma escrivaninha peto da janela com cortinas bem grossas. Na mesinha tinha meu notebook e algumas fotos.

Sentei no que devia ser agora minha cama e fechei os olhos, deixando meu corpo relaxar e minha mente divagar em pensamentos.

Uma nova vida, pensei, um novo começo, era tudo o que desejava. Talvez ate consiga fazer amigos. E resolva o mistério daquele garoto que estava no corredor.

-He... Maka? – abri os olhos ao ouvir a voz tímida e fina de Chrona que estava em sua cama me mirando com um pequeno sorriso. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – respondi, mas uma coisa estava me incomodando. –Chrona.

- Sim?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Chrona me olhou curiosa e interessada ao mesmo tempo, mas respondeu com um tímido "claro".

- O que a Eruka quis dizer com que sou parecida com sua deusa? – vi como Chrona hesitava um pouco, então incrementei antes que ela me respondesse – Se não quiser me responder não precisa.

Ela balançou a cabeça negando e disse em uma voz tão baixa que tive que me esforçar para escutar.

- Não. Acho que você tem o direito de saber os outros estão falando de você.

- Então era disso que estavam falando? – perguntei intrigada. Chrona apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quando tiver oportunidade olhe a estatua que esta lá fora. Você vai notar a semelhança. Mas o que realmente os faz acreditar que você é ela é a lenda ronda por toda a sociedade vampiresca.

- Lenda?

- Dizem que, quando nossa deusa, Kami, ainda andava sobre a Terra, ela prometeu que um dia, depois que fosse embora, voltaria e venceria um grande mal que nos iria rondar. Mas o que os faz pensar mesmo que você é ela, que os da certeza disso, alem de sua aparência, é o seu brilho.

- Brilho? – isso estava ficando cada vez mais confusa – Que brilho você esta falando? Eu não tenho brilho nenhum!

- Tem. – Ela parecia muito menos tímida do que antes. – Seu corpo brilha com uma luz própria. Isso é o que os faz pensar que você é ela, já que ela tinha o dom da luz.

- Dom da luz?

- É. São seis dons que nossa deusa concede a apenas alguns de nos. Eles são: Fogo, Terra, Ar, Água, Escuridão e luz. E ela tinha o dom da luz. A muitas lendas que dizem que o corpo da deusa brilhava com uma luz tranqüilizadora e aconchegante. E é a mesma luz que tem em você.

Depois dessa não consegui falar mais nada. Não sabia exatamente do que ela queria dizer guando se referiu a luz que meu corpo emanava. Nem sabia que tinha isso.

Dei um suspiro cansado e me deixei cair de costas na cama. Isso tudo estava muito estranho. Primeiro aquela cena no corredor, depois a sensação de que Medusa não era aquilo que parecia ser, também tinha aquela garota de cabelos prateados, Eruka, que já era minha inimigo declarada e finalmente essa que estão me confundindo com uma deusa reencarnada. Sem contar o sonho estranho que havia tido quando desmaiei. E tudo que queria era poder me encaixar, começar de novo.

- B-bom... – começou a dizer Chrona voltando a ser aquela garota tímida do inicio. – J-já t-ta na h-hora d-do l-lanche. V-vamos?

Eu apenas assente com a cabeça e a segui. Andamos pelos corredores da escola ate chegarmos ao que parecia ser uma lanchonete. O lugar era enorme com paredes brancas, cheio de mesas e cadeiras para no mínimo seis pessoas. Havia uma mesa muito maior que as outras em um canto da lanchonete cheio de comidas variadas, mas com mais frutas. Havia também um menor no centro do salão também cheio de comidas só que com uma diferença. Nessa mesa havia uma estatua pequena de uma mulher bem bonita. Surpreendi-me ao notar que suas feições eram parecidas com as minhas.

Olhei para todos que estavam na lanchonete e percebe que todos estavam olhando para mim. Corei fortemente e olhei para o chão. Nunca havia sido o centro das atenções na minha vida, e isso era muito incomodo.

Eu e Chrona andamos ate a mesa de comidas que estava no canto e pegamos uma bandeja para começarmos a nos servir.

- Não sei lidar com esses olhares. – sussurrou Chrona corando e abaixando a cabeça.

- Então somos duas. – lhe sussurrei de volta tentando ignorar os olhares sobre mim.

Logo depois de pegarmos nossa comida Chrona me levou a uma mesa onde só havia garotas. Três para ser exata.

Uma tinha o cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos castanhos e uma pele rosada. Seu corpo era perfeito ou como diria os homens: Como qual quer homem desejaria ter. Usava um vestido verde que tinha um rasgo em cada lado da perna que ia do tornozelo ate metade da coxa, usava também botas pretas de plataforma baixa. Não era nada exagerado sem contar com os dois rasgos do vestido justo.

Outra tinha o cabelo loiro, longo e solto os olhos azuis escuros e uma pele pálida. Ela suava uma blusa justa e pequena da cor vermelha e uma calça jeans também justa, com sapatos negros. Era uma roupa que mostrava bem seus "atributos" que não eram para nada pequeno.

A ultima era bem parecida com a segunda. Tinha os cabelos loiros soltos só que eram curtos, seus olhos do mesmo azul que os da outra e a pele do mesmo pálido. Só que com a diferença que essa era mais baixa que a outra e tinha um rosto mais parecido com o de uma criança do que com o de uma adolescente, como o da outra. Vestia uma blusa igual a da mais alta e um short curto com botas pretas. Tinha o corpo igual ou mais esbelto que o da outra.

Quando chegamos lá todas ficaram me mirando com os olhos arregalados, como se eu fosse algum fenômeno sobrenatural ou algo parecido.

-Ah o-ola – disse com um pouco de timidez já que não paravam de me olhar.

- É incrível! – falou a de cabelos loiros longos enquanto a de cabelos curtos ria.

- Não consigo acreditar no que vejo. – disse a de cabelos negros. – Os boatos eram verdadeiros.

Sentia-me um pouco incomoda com aqueles comentários e as miradas surpresas. Devia me acostumar com tanta atenção se quisesse ficar aqui.

- M-meninas. – começou Chrona tímida – E-essa é M-maka. M-maka e-essas s-são Liz – apontou para a loira de cabelos longos – E-essa é Patty – apontou para a de cabelos curtos. – Essa é Tsubaki.

Dei um pequeno aceno e me sentei ao lado de Chrona que se sentou do lado de Tsubalki. Comecei a comer ainda sentindo os olhares de todos no salão sobre mim.

- Vocês podem parar de ficar olhando para mim desse jeito? – perguntei do modo mais tranqüilo que pude. O que não era muito – Isso já esta me incomodando.

- Oh desculpe! – disse Tsubaki. – Mas é que você brilha como se fosse uma pequena estrela.

Pude ver seus olhos se iluminarem de ternura. Parecia ser realmente uma garota legal.

- Você é tão linda! – exclamou Liz com estrelinhas nos olhos. – Pareci uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Uma gota estilo anime desceu por minha cabeça enquanto a olhava com um pouco de pena. Um pequeno riso rouco chamou minha atenção. Virei meu rosto para a direção de onde tinha vindo esse som e vi uma mesa com cinco garotos. Cada um mais bonito que o outro.

Mas o mais me chamou a atenção foi um de cabelo branco que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Percebe que ninguém mais havia ouvido o riso então decide perguntar:

- Quem são eles? – apontei para os garotos da mesa que estava a poucos metros de nós.

As meninas olharam e vi como um sorriso malicioso se formava no rosto de Liz, que parecia ter a informação que queria.

- Eles são os garotos mais populares dessa escola. São talentosos, bonitos e pelo que soube muito cavalheiros.

- Ta, mas que são? – voltei há perguntar um pouco impaciente. Mas na verdade só queria saber sobre o garoto de cabelos branco que, tinha quase certeza, de que era o garoto que havia visto no corredor.

- O de cabelo loiro de olhos azuis é Hero. Ele é o melhor poeta daqui. O que esta do lado dele que tem um "x" na cara é o Ragnaroki. Ele é o melhor quando se trata de um combate com espada, derrotou os melhores _vamps _adultos. O de cabelo azul é Black Star. Ele é o melhor em artes marciais ou qualquer coisa que envolva combate corpo a corpo. O que esta do lado dele de cabelo preto com três raias brancas é o Kid. Ele é o mais inteligente daqui e o mais cavalheiro de todos, mas tem um ligeiro problema com a simetria. – Liz deu uma pausa olhando de maneira estranho o garoto de cabelos brancos que olhava distraído a comida a sua frente. – E o ultimo é o Soul, o garoto prodígio.

- O garoto prodígio? – repete meio surpresa.

- É. Ele é o melhor em combates corpo a corpo, ate melhor que Black Star, é o melhor em manejar armas e o mais bonito de todos. – ela disse isso em um tom tão estranho que não pude evitar perguntar.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com ele? – todas me miraram atentamente, mas eu nem prestei atenção. Apenas fiquei mirando o tal Soul.

- Por que pergunta? – rebateu Tsubaki.

- Vocês falaram nele em um tom estranho e o miraram como se tivessem medo dele. Supus que havia algo errado. – dei de ombros. Pude ouvir Tsubaki suspirar antes de falar com um tom um pouco triste.

- Todos têm medo dele. Mesmo os amigos dele, aqueles que estão na mesa o temem de certo modo. – disse em um tom meio melancólico mirando a Soul.

- E por quê? – voltei a perguntar sem entender.

- Digamos que tem um jeito muito peculiar. É como se uma aura negra sempre o estivesse envolvendo afastando todos de perto dele. – disse Liz com um arrepio. – Ele sempre tenta afastar a todos de perto dele e tem um comportamento... Digamos... De um vampiro das lendas humanas.

Não pude evitar sentir pena dele. Sabia o que era se sentir sozinho, diferente. Sei que ele não dizia nem demonstrava isso, mas também sabia que ele sentia isso e que precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo.

- Ora, ora, se não é a nossa amada deusazinha. – disse uma voz esganiçada atrás de mim, cujo eu reconheci ao instante.

- O que quer Eruka? – perguntou Liz entre dentes.

- Só vim ver se nossa deusazinha precisa de alguma coisa, ou será que ela já pediu para alguns de seus capachos e pegar o que necessita? – disse em um tom de zombaria.

- Não Eruka, não preciso de nada. – disse em um tom cortante chamando a atenção de todos. – Mas ao contrario de você posso me virar sozinha sem que ninguém me ajude.

- Uuuuhhhhh! – ouvi dizer Liz mais não dei importância.

Fechei os olhos tentando reter a ira que me invadia. Não queria confusão em meu primeiro dia de aula, só queria começar de novo. Ser querida pelo menos uma vez por outras pessoas.

Desculpe se eu a ofendi vossa majestade. – disse fazendo uma pequena reverencia com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. – Só achei que uma pessoa como _você _não seria capaz de lidar com coisas maiores que quebrar uma unha.

Já ia mandar a patada do ano nela quando a porta do refeitório se abriu e por ela passou um gato preto como a noite e olhos tão sombrios quanto o pelo. Sorri ao ver que se tratava de mosquito, o gato de Medusa.

Ele passou por todo o refeitório que o mirava com certo temor e, o que estavam de pé abriam espaço para ele passar. Quando ele pareceu me ver veio correndo ate mim e pulou em meu colo esfregado sua cabeça em minha mão.

Ouvi como todo o refeitório soltava um sonoro "OH" enquanto eu acariciava a Mosquito que ronronava sem para.

Olhei para as meninas, logo depois Eruka e suas amigas e finalmente para o garoto de cabelos brancos que tinha seus olhos vermelhos sangue cravados em mim. Todos me miravam surpresos e assustados.

- O que houve? – perguntei meio constrangida. – Tem algo errado?

- M-maka. – começou a dizer Tsubaki que estava mais branca que leite. – S-sabe que gato é esse?

- Sei. – disse ainda confusa. – Ele é o gato da Medusa-sempai.

- É. – falou Liz mirando impressionada o gato em meu colo que ronronava satisfeito. – Ele não gosta que ninguém o acaricie, a exceção de Medusa e de Soul.

Voltei a mirar o garoto de cabelos brancos que se encontrava com os olhos arregalados. Corei um pouco com sua intensa mirada, mas me recompus rapidamente.

- Eu sei. – falei sem dar muita importância.

Vi de rabo de olho como Eruka ficava furiosa e seu rosto começava a ficar de um vermelho intenso, o que me pareceu gracioso.

- Sua cachorra como pode esse maldito gato gostar de você e não de mim? – gritou a todo pulmão me apontando com um dedo acusador.

Senti o corpo de Mosquito debaixo se enrijecer debaixo de meus dedos e ouvi como começava a sibilar na direção de Eruka, que pareceu nem se importar.

- Você é só uma maldita garotinha frágil, como ele pode gostar mais de você do que de mim? – gritou novamente com o ódio transbordando da voz.

Levantei-me de golpe carregando Mosquito nos braços, que parara de sibilar e agora me mirava atentamente. Eu apenas olhei com fúria para Eruka que trago saliva sonoramente. Se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava era que me chamassem de frágil e muito menos de garotinha.

- Olha aqui Eruka! – gritei tentando manter o pouco do alto controle que me sobrava – A única frágil que tem aqui é você que fica se escondendo atrás dessa mascara de boazinha. Mas uma coisa eu tenho por seguro, não sou frágil, muito menos uma garotinha que sempre precisa que alguém a ajude. E se o problema aqui, nesse momento sou eu, eu me retiro. Não quero confusão em meu primeiro dia!

Ela ficou calada e eu agradeci por isso. Deixei Mosquito no chão dando a entender que era para ele ir. Ele me mirou triste, mas logo foi andando ate a saída, não sem antes passar perto de Soul e fazer uma pequena caricia.

Logo depois que foi embora comecei a dirigir a saída passando por Chrona. Mas esta me segurou pela mão me fazendo para e mira-la. Foi quando notei que estava mais palida que o normal e que seus olhos estavam opacos e sem brilho.

- Chrona o que houve? – perguntei a mirando atentamente.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas apertou mais minha mão e fez uma expressão de medo. Comecei a me preocupar ainda mais e voltei a me sentar a seu lada a mirando atentamente, tentando achar alguma pista do que podia estar acontecendo com ela.

- Ela esta tendo uma visão! – disse Tsubaki de golpe. A mirei confundida.

- Visão? – perguntei. O aperto de Chrona aumentou ainda mais.

- Chrona tem a habilidade de ver o futuro, na maioria tragédias. – disse Liz preocupada se aproximando dela.

Chrona de repente soltou um grito de pavor e começou a mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se estivesse negando algo.

- Temos que chamar a Medusa! – disse Kid que havia se aproximado não sei quando e parecia bem preocupado.

- Eu vou. – disse já me levantando para ir. Mas Chrona não me deixou.

- Por favor, fica. – suplicou quase com desespero.

- Pode deixar que eu vou. – Falou Tsubaki se levantando e correndo ate a porta.

Liz segurava Chrona pelo ombro tentando acalmá-la enquanto eu só podia segurar sua mão com força e torcer para que tudo terminasse bem.

- Temos que fazê-la dizer o que esta vendo! – disse kid com desespero.

Assente levemente e tentei pensar em um plano de fazê-la falar. Foi quando um calor inundou meu interior e uma calma sobre-humana me possuía e, de repente sabia o que tinha que faze.

- Chrona. – a chamei com calma e ternura. Minha voz não parecia mais a minha. Era muito mais harmoniosa e delicada. – Chrona pode me ouvir?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça se acalmando um pouco.

- Ótimo. Agora quero que me diga tudo que esta vendo. – sentia a mirada de todos sobre mim, mas a única coisa que realmente podia me concentrar era em Chrona.

- E-eu estou na cidade, perto do muro do colégio. – começou a dizer com calma. – Ela esta toda em ruínas, tem algo atacando e destruindo tudo.

- Pode ver quem é? – perguntei

- Não. Movem-se muito rápido, não consigo vê-los. – disse voltando a se desesperar.

- Calma. Se concentre. – falei gentilmente. – O que mais você vê?

- O céu está completamente vermelho. – disse voltando a se acalmar. – Tem alguma coisa sobrevoando a cidade. Não, não é só uma coisa, são... – deu uma pausa como se estivesse contando para ver quantas eram. – Quatro! São quatro!

- E o que esta acontecendo? Como eles são? – perguntei tentando arrancar o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

- Parece que são três homens e uma mulher. A mulher e um dos homens parecem ter a nossa idade, outro homem parece estar na faixa dos vinte enquanto o outro dos trinta. Estão brigando. A mulher esta lutando contra o homem de trinta anos. Ela tem o corpo todo brilhado de uma luz intensa, branca e pura, enquanto o homem tem uma nevoa negra envolta dele, parece ser pura maldade e... Ele tem asas negras.

- Asas? – perguntou Kid meio confuso. Chrona apenas assentiu para logo voltar a contar o que via.

- O de vinte e dezessete estão brigando, todos os dois tem asas negras e uma nevoa negra em volta do corpo. Só que a do garoto parece ser mais pura, não parece ter nenhuma maldade. – ela parecia se confundir um pouco. – Ahhhh!

- O que houve? – perguntei apertando mais sua mão, alguma coisa me dizia que o que viria agora seria um choque.

- O homem de trinta pegou a garota! A esta segurando pelo pescoço! – exclamou – Ela esta se debatendo, mas o homem é muito forte e parece estar a sufocando! Ela parou de se debater e seu corpo esta todo mole. O outro garoto parece querer ir ajudá-la, mas o homem que esta perto dele o está impedindo. Parecem estar conversando.

- Consegui ouvir o que dizem? – perguntei com um pouco mais de interesse.

- Não. Estão muito longe de mim para poder ouvir alguma coisa. Mas parece que o homem que esta segurando a garota esta sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. – um calafrio percorreu minha espinha quando ouvi ela falando isso. Não estava gostando nada disso. – E...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar a porta se abriu em um estrondo chamando a atenção de todos enquanto Chrona caia em cima de mim inconsciente. Parecia que o que quer que fosse o que Chrona ia dizer não era para Medusa.

- Onde está Chrona? – perguntou algo exaltada.

Todos apontaram na minha direção e pude ver por um segundo os olhos de Medusa se encher de ira. Mas logo essa i desapareceu para dar espaço a um brilho de preocupação. Ela se aproximou de nos correndo e meu impulso foi de apertar mais Chrona contra meu corpo. Por alguma razão sentia que algo não ia bem nessa escola.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou colocando a mão na testa de Chrona.

- Ela desmaiou logo depois de você entrar Medusa-sama. – falou Liz ao ver que eu não falava nada. E como podia? Se na minha cabeça havia algo que me impedia de dizer uma só palavra com Medusa?

- Temos que levá-la a enfermaria. – informou com tom autoritário. – Lá veremos o que houve.

- Deixa que eu a levo Medusa-sempai. – ofereceu Kid me deixando um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Tudo bem Kid. E Maka. – sua voz ficou ainda mais seria e autoritária do que antes, o que me intimidou um pouco. – Suponho que você tenha ouvido o que Chrona disse sobre a visão, estou certa?

- Sim senhora. – falei tentando demonstrar a maior normalidade. Coisa que foi difícil.

- Quero que venha comigo ate minha sala para que você me repita tudo o que ela falou.

Kid pegou Chrona de meus braços e a carregou com cuidado enquanto eu me levantava e seguia Medusa ate fora da sala.

Enquanto ia andando pude sentir uma mirada distinta sobre mim. Virei meu rosto pêra ver quem me mirava desse jeito quando me topei com dois olhos vermelhos que pareciam esconder uma dor e suplica dentro do brilho de indiferença.

Continuei mirando Soul nos olhos ate que sair da sala. Por alguma estranha razão esse garoto me era conhecido, mas não era por causa do corredor. Não, era outra coisa. Seu olhar tinha algo que me fazia ter vários sentimentos que nunca pensei que podia se combinar. Dor, preocupação, desejo, suplica e, só talvez... Amor.

* * *

_Lu: (suspirando) Finalmente terminei._

_B*S: (aparecendo do nada) HEEEEYYYYYY!_

_Lu: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! (quase tendo um ataque cardiaco) O que esta fazendo aqui? _

_B*S: Por que você colocou que aquele emo revoltado é mais bonito que eu? NINGUEM É MAIS BONITO QUE O GRANDE B*S!_

_Soul: Eu não sou emo! (Grita desde outra sala)_

_Lu: Eu coloquei o Soul como mais bonito porque ele é o mais bonito do desenho. Depois vem o Kid e depois você. Pergunte a qualquer um._

_B*S: Tudo bem! Ei! Vocês ai! Mandem Reviews falando para essa idiota aqui. (apontando na minha direção) que eu sou mais bonito que aquele emo do Soul e que aquele doido pela simetria do Kid!_

_Lu: Espero que vocês leiam o proximo capitolo que será: "compras para o Baile"!_

_B*S: Eu vou estar nesse? *-*_

_Lu: Só um pouco ¬¬''''_

_B*S: (chorando em um canto da sala) Você tem inveja da minha superioridade, por isso você não gosta de mim._

_Lu: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''_


	5. Compras para o baile!

O FIM DE UMA ERA

COMPRAS PARA O BAILE!

MAKA POV.

Medusa me levou ate sua sala e pediu para que eu me sentasse. Fiz o que ela havia mandado quase mecanicamente e fiquei em silencio, esperando que ela falasse primeiro.

- Bom Maka. – começou em um tom diferente do que tinha usado no refeitório. Parecia mais maternal do que autoritário. – O que exatamente Chrona falou?

- Ela disse que viu a cidade destruída ou em um só caos. – comecei a falar, mas Medusa me interrompeu.

- Ela disse quem fez isso? – perguntou com um pouco de animação de mais.

- Não. – falei, e não estava mentindo. – Ela não conseguia ver quem fez isso. Ela também disse que vira quatro pessoas.

- Quem eram?

- Também não sei. – falei novamente, e não era totalmente mentira. – Ela só disse que três tinham asas negras e auras também negras. – não pensava em dizer todos os detalhes. Alguma coisa não me deixava dizer. – Havia uma briga entre os quatro. Os dois mais jovens contra os dois mais velhos.

- E o que aconteceu. – perguntou Medusa um tanto ansiosa. – Quem ganhou?

- Não sei. – falei fingindo arrependimento. – Antes que Chrona pudesse dizer você entrou e ela desmaiou.

Medusa abaixou a cabeça murmurando alguma coisa que não consegui ouvir. Depois de alguns segundo voltou a levantar a cabeça com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Ela segurou minha mão com delicadeza e disse igual a uma mãe diz para uma filha com problemas.

- Não se preocupe querida. – falou docemente. – Seja quem for que tenha ganhado logo saberemos. As visões da Chrona nunca demoram a acontecer.

- Quer dizer que esse fim horrível esta perto? – perguntei assustada.

- Provavelmente querida. – falou Medusa com um tom amável que estava começando a me enjoar. – Mas quero que fique preparada. Caso isso realmente aconteça seria terrível perder alguém que parece ter sido escolhida para alguma missão que a nossa deusa Kami tem preparado.

Não respondi nada. Lembrei do sonho que tive quando fiquei inconsciente antes de vir para cá. Então aquela seria a deusa dos vampiros, Kami. E tudo aquilo que ela falou era verdade. Tinha realmente algo acontecendo no mundo vampiresco, e Chrona havia tido a visão de qual seria esse problema. O fim do nosso mundo. O fim de tudo que conhecemos.

Essa deve ter sido a missão que ela me deu. Impedir que isso aconteça. Mas como faria isso? Não sou nada. Sou apenas uma novata normal que vai passar a pela mesma coisa que todos os outros. Não era nada especial. Como ela queria que eu impedisse o fim do mundo?

- Posso sair agora Medusa? – perguntei meio cabisbaixa.

- Claro, querida. – falou em um tom gentil. – E não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer com você.

Quando sai da sala de Medusa, comecei a caminhar sem rumo pelos corredores do shibusen, ate que cheguei no pátio da escola. Não sabia como havia ido parar ai, nem quando havia chegado. E nem me importava pra falar a verdade. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em tudo aquilo que havia descoberto hoje.

Comecei a repassar minha vida por minha cabeça tentando achar algum ponto que fiz alguma coisa para merecer isso. Não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia nem decifrar totalmente aquele sonho que tive.

Não só essa coisa do fim do mundo estava me incomodando como também sobre aquele garoto que apareceu em meu sonho. Ele fazia parte dessa historia toda, disso tinha certeza. Só não sabia como nem o por que.

Tudo estava tão confuso pra mim. Só queria ter uma vida nova. Começar de novo. E acabo entrando em uma encrenca maior que a dos meus problemas familiares. E pra completar já estava com uma inimiga e já era tratada como uma anomalia divina. Isso era realmente frustrante.

- Será que eu não podia ser apenas uma pessoa normal? – exclamei em voz alta deixando sair toda a frustração que sentia.

Na verdade eu queria ter gritado, e mesmo que não houvesse ninguém por perto, não me arriscaria a chamar atenção e todos começarem a me chamar de louca.

Suspirei para logo depois me concentrar pela primeira vez na paisagem a minha frente. Era realmente muito lindo esse jardim do Shibusen. Tinha pinheiros e arvores por toda parte. A grama era bem aparada e os caminhos de pedra que cortavam o verde do chão tornavam o lugar uma cena de contos de fadas. Tudo aqui tornava o lugar relaxante e calmo.

Queria tanto poder ficar assim para sempre. Esquecer dos problemas e viver apenas nessa paz e tranqüilidade que tinha nesse local nesse exato momento. Daria tudo pra que isso nunca acabasse.

- Maka! – ouvi alguém me chamar e olhei para o lado para ver quem era. Acabei me deparando com Liz que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e corria ate mim.

- O que foi Liz? – perguntei algo preocupada. – Algo errado?

- N-não. E-esta t-tudo b-bem. – falou meio sem fôlego. – Estava te procurando já faz um tempo. Já faz meia hora que você saiu da sala da Medusa-sempai.

A olhei impressionada. Havia se passado tudo isso desde que havia saído daquela sala? Nossa! Como o tempo voa quando agente relaxa.

- E por que estava me procurando? – perguntei algo curiosa.

- Chrona já desperto e queríamos te avisar. – falou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Que bom! – exclamei feliz. – E como ela esta? Já se recuperou da visão que teve?

- Ela esta bem. Quer ir vê-la?

- Claro que quero! – falei como se fosse o mais obvio. – Ela é minha colega de quarto e temos que zelar pela saúde uma da outra. Alem do mais a considero como uma amiga.

- Então vem que eu te levo ate a enfermaria. – falou Liz já começando a andar.

Quando dei o primeiro passo para segui-la senti uma presença estranha atrás de mim. Virei-me para ver o que era, mas não havia nada quando eu olhei.

Olhei para todos os lados tentando ver se encontrava o ser que parecia estar me vigiando quando Liz chamou minha atenção:

- Ei Maka! – gritou já mais na frente. – Você não vem?

- Já vou! – gritei de volta dando uma ultima olhada no jardim atrás de mim antes de ir.

E quando voltei a ficar de costas para ele senti a mesma coisa que antes, só que dessa vez era como se tivesse sendo vigiada, não só por uma, mas por varias pessoas.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha me fazendo estremecer. Alguma coisa ia muito mal aqui. E algo me dizia que tudo tinha haver comigo.

Quando chegamos à enfermaria encontramos o resto Tsubaki e Patty perto da cama onde Chrona estava sentada. Chrona parecia bem e sorria com as trapalhadas que Patty fazia.

- Maka! – exclamou Tsubaki ao mi ver entrar junto com Liz, fazendo com que as outras duas também me mirassem.

- Esta tudo bem? – perguntei me dirigindo a Chrona, que apenas sorriu tímida e assentiu com a cabeça. – Que bom. Fiquei preocupada.

- Quem ficou mesmo preocupado foi o Kid. – falou Liz com um sorriso malicioso fazendo Chrona corar. – Ele não saiu daqui ate que a Chrona acordou, mesmo com as insistências da enfermeira.

- Kid gosta da Chrona! Kid gosta da Chrona! – cantava Patty rindo como uma criança.

- Vamos Chrona. Se alegre! – falou Tsubaki tentando animar a mesma. – Alem de ele ser o mais cobiçado da escola ele se preocupa com você.

Olhei para Chrona que ocultava seu rosto debaixo dos lençóis brancos da cama. Sorri com ternura. Ela pelo menos tinha alguém que gostava dela dessa maneira. Eu não tinha ninguém.

- E vamos comemorar a melhora de Chrona fazendo compras para o baile da deusa! – falou Liz emocionada enquanto Patty apenas ria e Tsubaki e Chrona a miravam cansadas.

- Que baile? – perguntei confundida. Todas me miraram e me senti uma idiota por ter perguntado.

- Você não sabe sobre o baile ainda não é Maka? – perguntou Tsubaki. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. – Bom... O baile é uma comemoração pela criação dos vampiros na Terra. Todo anos fazemos um, mudando os costumes de acordo com o tempo.

- Ah! – exclamei. O pior é que realmente não tinha roupa para um baile. – Vou mesmo precisar fazer compras. Não tenho nada para ir.

- Isso não é problema! – falou Liz feliz. – Vamos arrumar um vestido perfeito para você! Pode ter garantido!

- Você não devia ter falado isso. – sussurrou Tsubaki para que só eu ouvisse. A mirei sem entender, mas logo descobriria.

- Logo depois que a Chrona sair desse lugar. – Falou Liz olhando para Chrona com uma mirada assassina.

- J-já p-posso as-sair s-se q-quizer L-liz. – gaguejou Chrona escondendo seu rosto novamente atrás dos lençóis.

- Então vamos. – Falou Liz me puxando para fora do quarto e Patty puxando Tsubaki e Chrona.

Ela nos levou ate o estacionamento, mais exatamente para um Punto branco (o ultimo lançamento O¬O). Fiquei impressionado com o luxo que elas tinham.

- Quanto dinheiro vocês tem? – perguntei impressionada.

- Não muito. – falou Liz pegando a chave do carro no bolso e desarmando o alarme. – Só colocaram uns três mil Dolores na nossa conta para gastarmos com o que precisarmos.

Meu queixo caiu. Três mil Dolores? Isso é muito dinheiro.

- Você não vem Maka? – perguntou Liz entrando no banco do motorista.

- Não. Minha moto ta aqui perto. – falei pegando a chave em meu bolso. – Posso ir nela.

-Tudo bem, mas toma cuidado. E não esqueci de tampar a marca com o cabelo. – advertiu Liz em um tom serio. – Nem todas as pessoas daqui gostam da nossa presença.

Assenti com a cabeça e coloquei o capacete que estava preso no volante da moto. Subi na mesma e já a acelerando. Ouvi Liz ligar o carro, olhei para ela pelo vidro do capacete e pude ver como saia por um portão de grades pretas que se formavam a imagem de uma mulher com os braços estendidos para o auto.

Segui Liz por todo o caminho. Adorava sentir o vento em meu corpo. Sentia-me tão livre e longe de problemas que era como se não fosse mais nada alem disso.

Chegamos ao centro comercial da cidade. Não era nada de mais, era apenas como qualquer outro. Com lojas para todos os lados, sendo elas de qualquer tipo de coisas.

Parei minha moto na frente de uma loja de antiguidades perto do carro de Liz, que não demorou a sair do mesmo com os olhos brilhantes.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou mais para se mesma.

- Olha Liz eu tenho algumas restrições sobre os estilos dos vestidos. – falei tentando chamar sua atenção. Mas não deu muito certo.

- Vamos começar por ale! – disse apontando para uma loja cuja vitrine era decorada com vestidos de vetas.

Liz e Patty praticamente nos arrastaram para dentro da loja. Juro que nunca veste tantos vestidos em tão pouco tempo em toda a minha vida.

Passamos praticamente o resto do dia experimentando vestidos e já estava começando a perder a esperança de achar um que eu gostasse.

Mas quando passamos por uma das ultimas lojas do centro comercial, pude ver um vestido branco meio rodado na saia, sem mangas e que vinha com luvas brancas que passavam dos cotovelos. Era igualzinho ao vestido que usei em meu sonho.

- Ei Liz! – a chamei ainda olhando para a vitrine. – Que tal esse daqui?

Ela se aproximou e analisou todo o vestido de cima a baixo. Fiquei meio preocupada com o que ela ia achar, já que se ela não gostasse não iríamos comprar.

- É. Ele é bem charmoso. – falou pensativa para logo depois sorrir. – Você tem estilo Maka.

Entramos na loja e eu experimentei o vestido e, como pensava, coube igual a um anel. Liz ficou tão feliz pelo vestido ter ficado bom em mim que nem se preocupou com o preço. O comprou na hora. Junto com sapatos brancos de salto auto.

Ela também aproveitou para comprar seu próprio vestido e os das outras. O de Liz foi um vestido vermelho um pouco provocativo de mais com sapatos da mesma cor. Para Patty foi um vestido também vermelho só que maior, mas não menos provocativo com botas pretas de salto alto. Tsubaki ficou com um vestido azul com as costas descobertas e que chegava ate os tornozelos com sandálias brancas que amarravam bem acima do tornozelo. Chrona ficou com um vestido da cor creme que quase chegava a seus joelhos com mangas compridas e uma pequena bota que ficava ate metade da canela com um pequeno salto e da mesma cor que o vestido.

Depois que saímos da loja, levando as sacolas com os vestidos íamos conversando animadas. Ate que chegamos em nossos veículos e Liz parou em seco com uma excreção de horror.

- O que foi Liz? – perguntou Tsubaki preocupada.

- Esquecemos das mascaras! – exclamou exaltada.

- Mascaras? – perguntei confusa. – Para que mascaras?

- O baile desse ano tem o tema de bailes de mascaras. – falou Tsubaki mais relaxada.

- P-por que n-não p-procuramos n-nessa l-loja de antiguidades? – perguntou Chrona apontando para a loja de antiguidades atrás de nós.

Todas nos assentimos e adentramos na loja. Tinha um monte de coisas interessantes do século XVIII e XIX. Acho que só me interessava por essas coisas porque era meio antiquada.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou um senhor já de idade.

- Sim. – falou Liz um pouco nervosa. – Estamos procurando mascaras para um baile de mascaras.

- Acho que tenho umas bem adequadas. – falou o senhor para logo sumir entre as estantes.

- Esse lugar me dá nervos. – falou Liz se escondendo atrás de Patty que ria sem parar de sua irmã. – Quero ir embora logo.

Nesse instante o homem chegou com três caixas. Duas largas e uma menos. Quando ele abriu a primeira caixa vimos uma mascara azul com detalhes brancos púrpuros e outra de um rosa bebê com detalhes da cor creme. As duas tinham um elástico atrás para segurar as mascaras no rosto, que apenas tampavam os olhos.

Na outra caixa tinha duas mascaras vermelhas, uma com detalhes pretos e que tampava todo o rosto e o outro com detalhes brancos que deixava apenas a boca de fora. As duas tinham pequenas varetas para que a pessoa pudesse segurar a mascara.

Mas foi a ultima que mais me impressionou. Era uma mascara branca com detalhes pratas que tampava apenas a região dos olhos. Ela tinha elásticos para ficar preso no rosto.

- Levamos. – disse Liz com os olhos brilhando.

Pagamos as mascaras (ou melhor, Liz pagou) e saímos da loja com as caixas. Pedi a Liz para que deixasse eu, guardar minhas coisas no carro dela ate chegarmos a escola, já que não tinha como levar tudo isso na moto.

Não demorou muito para voltar, mesmo que para mim sempre era uma sensação tão boa que nem percebia quando chegava.

Cada um foi ate seu quarto para guardar suas coisas para logo nos reunirmos no quarto meu e de Chrona.

- Estou doida para que chegue à hora do baile. – falou Liz emocionada. – Quem sabe eu não encontro o meu príncipe encantado.

Todas nós rimos com o comentário. Era bem a cara de Liz pensar em uma coisa dessas.

- Vocês já imaginaram? – falou com coraçãozinhos nos olhos. – Encontrar a pessoa que te completa e ter o gostinho do mistério de não saber quem ela é?

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar Liz! – falou Tsubaki com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- E você Maka? – perguntou Liz do nada.

- O que é que tem? – rebati confusa.

- Não sonha em encontrar sua alma gêmea?

- Não acredito muito nisso Liz. – falei meio sem animo. – As probabilidade de encontrar alguém que sirva como seu "casal perfeito" são quase nulas.

- Nossa Maka. Nunca se apaixonou antes. – perguntou Liz surpresa.

- Na verdade não. – confessei – Nunca tive motivos, já que era ignorada ou caçoada por todos que conhecia.

Todas me miraram com tristeza. Tsubaki me abraçou com ternura para logo dizer.

- Mas agora você tem agente. – falou com ternura. – E não vamos fazer isso com você.

Olhei para cada uma que estava no quarto. Todas tinham um sorriso amigável e doce no rosto. Meus olhos se encheram de água, mas pude conte-las.

- Obrigada. – falei sorrindo ainda mais. – Obrigada a todas.

- Ora, não é nada. – falou Liz – É uma das coisas boas de ser marcado. Você começa sua vida toda de novo.

- Você tem razão Liz. – falou Tsubaki. – E mesmo que uma de nós não complete a transformação, seguiremos com as nossas vidas.

- Mas com a promessa que nunca de que nunca esqueceremos uma da outra. – falou Liz com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Nunca. – falei sorrindo.

- Nunca. – repetiram as outras.

Passamos o resto das horas do dia conversando. Ate que Tsubaki disse que era melhor cada um ir dormir, já que hoje à noite (mencionei que aqui o dia virou noite e a noite virou dia?) teríamos que nos preparar para o baile. Sem falar que no próximo dia (noite) teríamos aula.

Deitei em minha cama. Já havia tomado um banho e colocado meu pijama que era um short curto e uma blusa também curta.

Não podia parar de pensar no baile. Nunca havia ido a um. Sei que é ridículo, uma garota de dezessete anos nunca ter ido a um baile. Mas nem mesmo havia beijado alguém. Podem me chamar de ridícula, mas a culpa não era minha se nunca fui convidada para um baile ou nenhum garoto chegou perto de mim.

E é ai que eu digo que a auto estima ia lá para o chão. Isso que dá ser uma invisível, alvo de todas as pegadinhas.

Suspirei e me virei de lado. Chrona já havia dormido, mas eu não tinha nem um pingo de sono.

Estava muito nervosa para dormir. O que faria se um garoto me convidasse para dançar? E se eu pagasse um mico na frente de todos? O que devia fazer em um baile afinal de contas?

Comecei a divagar em pensamentos tentando achar um meio de relaxar, mas nada parecia estar funcionado.

Lembrei de quando minha mãe ainda estava viva e me deitava em seu colo quando eu não conseguia dormir. Lembro que ela cantava uma canção de ninar e me mexia de um lado para o outro. O sono vinha na hora, e eu dormia com aquele doce cheiro de flor que minha mãe tinha.

De repente sente como se minha mãe estivesse naquele quarto, cantando aquela canção de ninar que eu amava. Podia ate sentir o cheiro de flor no quarto.

Meus olhos começaram a pesar e meu corpo a relaxar. Podia sentir o sono embalar meu corpo, me levando pouco a pouco para o mundo encantado das fantasias.

Acabei dormindo ouvindo aquela doce canção que conhecia tão bem.

* * *

_Lu: Ola pessoal! Esse capitulo demorou um pouco, mas já esta pronto!_

_B*S: (aparecendo do nada) EEEEEIIIII!_

_Lu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_B*S: E ai... (olhando para todos os lados) Onde você está?_

_Lu: Aqui em cima seu idiota!_

_B*S: (olha para cima) Como você foi parar ai no teto?_

_Lu: Não é da sua conta ¬¬''''''_

_B*S: Então desse logo dai que quero saber quem é o mais bonito._

_Lu: E aqui vão os resultado! (já no chão)_

_B*S: Como veio parar aqui tão rapido OoO?_

_Lu: Como eu disse antes não é da sua conta! Agora os resultados._

_Soul,Kid e B*S: (suando frio)_

_Lu: E eles são... Cade a Maka e as outras para opinar tb?_

_Soul,Kid e B*S: FALA LOGO QUEM GANHOU!_

_Lu: Nossa que apressados. E o vencedor é o Kid com dois votos, logo depois vem o Soul com um e B*S fica por ultimo com nenhum!_

_Kid: IUHUUU! A simetria sempre ganha!_

_B*S: NÃOOOO!_

_Soul: (para lu) Só tres votos? Não ta muito popular não é?_

_Lu: (em um canto com uma aura sombria) Não é minha culpa!T-T_

_Soul: Aff!_

_Lu: (já recuperada) Não esquessam dos reviews! (olha para B*S e Kid brigando)Ei vcs! Não estraguem nada em?_


	6. O baile! O garoto misterioso

FIM DE UMA ERA

O BAILE! O GAROTO MISTERIOSO...

MAKA POV.

Estava de volta naquele castelo branco do século XVIII. Usava o mesmo vestido que havia usado antes e com a mesma mascara.

Olhei em volta. Era o mesmo salão de festa. Definitivamente estava no mesmo lugar que havia sonhado antes.

De repente senti como alguém me abraçava por trás, passando os braços por minha cintura e a prendendo com delicadeza em um terno abraço. Senti também um corpo frio, mas confortável contra minhas costas. Era uma sensação boa e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

- Não precisa se preocupar minha pequena luz. – sussurrou uma voz rouca atrás de mim. – Não vou te machucar como ele fez.

Deixei-me levar pela doce sensação de tê-lo perto de mim. Embriagava-me com seu doce cheiro e sumindo em seus braços fortes e gélidos.

Podia ver uma nevoa negra rodear meu corpo com delicadeza, roçando minha pele de vez em quando. E, mesmo que essa nevoa escurecesse um pouco o castelo, ela não dava medo, não transmitia nenhum sentimento ruim. Apenas o contrario. Sentia-me tão calma e confortável com ela que deixava que ela encostasse em todo meu corpo.

Suas asas tamparam nossos corpos como um cobertor de plumas. Eram macias e frias, como havia imaginado.

Logo depois pude sentir como o garoto atrás de mim passava o nariz em meu pescoço, para logo depois sentir seus caninos afiados raspando em minha pele. Sabia o que ele ia fazer, e não tinha medo, pelo contrario, queria que o fizesse.

Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado para que ele tivesse mais acesso a área do meu pescoço. Ele deu um ligeiro beijo no mesmo e roçar novamente os caninos nele. Mas quando pensai que ele iria me morder, não senti nada. Nem uma picada.

Abri os olhos e vi que tinha sumido. Suspirei, de novo isso acontecia.

- Decepcionada? – perguntou uma voz carinhosa, sem nenhuma maldade, que era bem familiar.

- Devo dizer que sim. – falei em um suspiro e com a face corada. Não sei por que falei a verdade, mas alguma coisa me dizia que não precisava mentir para ela.

- Calma. As coisas vão se encaixar. – falou em um tom meio melancólico, como se tentasse se convencer de suas próprias palavras.

- Por que voltei aqui? – perguntei olhando envolta.

- Tinha um recado para você. – falou sorrindo ternamente. – E não posso me comunicar de outra forma a não ser em seus sonhos.

- E posso perguntar por que ele sempre aparece quando venho para cá? – perguntei com o rosto meio corado.

- Ele também tem quer sonhar não tem? – perguntou, e por alguma razão a imagem de Soul veio a minha cabeça. Por que isso combinava tanto com ele?

- Mas que recado você tinha para me dar? – tentei mudar de assunto para não pensar muito naquele garoto.

Kami suspirou e olhou para as janelas sem realmente parecer vê-las. Tinha um olhar triste e vazio, coisa que me deu um pressentimento ruim.

- O fim esta mais perto do que eu imaginava. Sua amiga Chrona teve uma visão disso. – não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim assenti. – Isso foi só um pequeno aviso. Tem muito mais coisa pela frente e me preocupa de você não desenvolver a tempo de tudo acontecer.

- Como assim "desenvolver"? – perguntei sem entender.

- Te dei um dom que foi tirado de você há um tempo, mas você precisa liberá-lo logo, antes que ele volte. – falou voltando a me ver seria.

- Mas que dom? Quem é "ele"? O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei completamente confusa.

- Não posso te dizer. Você tem que descobrir tudo sozinha. – falou para logo depois começar a desaparecer. – Só lembre de que precisa encontrar esse garoto e seu dom.

Logo depois eu acordei. Estava de volta em meu quanto que era iluminado por um pequeno lampião.

Olho para o lado para ver se Chrona ainda estava dormindo, mas sua cama estava vazia. Pouco tempo depois ela sai de dentro do banheiro já usando o vestido que ia no baile.

- Ah! Já acordou. – falou com um sorriso. Impressionei-me por ela não gaguejar ou estar com vergonha. – Acho melhor você se aprontar logo, ou se não a Liz vai ter um treco.

Não a esperei falar mais nada e entrei no banheiro deixando apenas fumaça atrás de mim. Tomei um banho rápido e me olhei no espelho logo após o banho.

Minha pele estava pálida e podia jurar que brilhava um pouco. Mas o que mais se destacava era a marca de alma branca em meu pescoço. Fiquei admirada com o intenso brilho que essa parecia emitir. Era realmente divino.

Coloquei meu vestido, junto com as luvas e os sapatos para logo depois sair do banheiro, me encontrando com todas as meninas no quarto. Todas elas me miraram admiradas o que me deixou um pouco constrangida.

- E ai? – perguntei dando a volta em mim mesma. – Como fiquei?

- Você esta linda Maka-chan! – falou Tsubaki.

- Simplesmente encantadora! – falou Liz com estrelinhas nos olhos. – E esse colar ficou show com a roupa. Onde você o comprou?

- Minha mãe me deu quando fiz seis anos. Um ano antes de ela morrer. – falei tocando de leve meu medalhão.

O quarto foi mergulhado em um silencio fúnebre que só foi interrompido por Liz.

- Bom... Chega de tristeza. Hoje é um dia para se comemorar e é isso que vamos fazer. – falou Liz aumentando os ânimos de todos. – Então vem cá Maka que vamos dar os toques finais em você.

Sentei-me na cama e deixei que as garotas me maquiassem e arrumassem meu cabelo. Só depois de alguns minutos fui liberada para ver como tinha ficado.

No espelho pude ver como meus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho pelo batom e como minhas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas por causa do pó compacto. Meu cabelo estava solto, caindo pelo ombro, tampando minha marca e ressaltando ainda mais minha pele pálida.

- Você esta linda Maka! – falou Liz orgulhosa de se mesma.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que a festa já havia começado.

- Acho melhor irmos ou vamos perder o baile. – falei colocando minha mascara. – E melhor colocarmos já nossas mascaras para que só nos possamos saber que somos nós.

- Boa idéia. – disse Liz segurando sua mascara na frente do rosto.

Saímos do quarto e começamos a caminhar na direção do refeitório, que era a onde ia ser o baile. Já não havia ninguém nos corredores e dava para ouvir a musica desde de metros de distancia.

Sentia-me cada vez mais nervosa, mas tudo piorou quando entramos no refeitório. Se centro estava cheio de gente dançando e se divertindo enquanto nos cantos se encontravam algumas pessoas conversamos e comendo.

- Vamos dançar! – gritou Liz ultrapassando a altura do som.

Todas assentiram menos eu. Revelando: Eu não sei dançar! E agora o que faço?

Sai de fininho ate um canto do refeitório e fiquei lá, olhando para todos dançando e se divertindo. Suspirei. Não era bem isso que eu imaginava que ia acontecer, mas acho que é o que mereço por não ter experiência nesse requisito.

Fiquei divagando em pensamentos ate que alguém segurou de leve em meu ombro fazendo com que virasse meu rosto para o lado para ver quem era.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver o garoto que sonhei hoje bem do meu lado. Só que sem as asas negras que costumava ter em meus sonhos.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou tirando a mão de meu ombro e colocando na minha frente.

- Acho melhor não. – falei meio nervosa.

- E por quê? – perguntou com um deixe de tristeza.

- Digamos que não sou muito boa nisso. – falei desviando o olhar do seu.

Senti como pegava minha mão e me puxava para se, deixando nossos corpos muito colados. Logo depois ele passou uma mão por minha cintura e segurou com firmeza a outra.

- Só se deixe levar. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Podia sentir meu rosto arder pela vergonha e nervosismo.

Ele começou a se mexer lentamente de um lado para o outro me levando junto. Sorte que a musica que tocava agora era lenta se não já estaria pisando no pé dele.

No inicio fiquei um pouco tensa, mas logo relaxei e acompanhei seus passos com facilidade. Olhei para seu rosto vendo seus olhos alem da mascara preta que usava. Eram vermelhos, vermelhos como o próprio sangue.

- É melhor do que nos sonhos. – sussurrou, mas pude ouvir perfeitamente. E ele tinha a mais completa razão. Era melhor que nos sonhos.

- É. – sussurrei colocando meu rosto em seu peito, já que era maior que eu, e soltando sua mão, passando por seu pescoço junto com a outra. Ele envolveu minha cintura com as duas mãos e me apertou com força contra se, escondendo seu rosto em minha cabeça.

- Você é mesmo real? – perguntou com aquela voz rouca um pouco abafada.

- Sou. Sou muito real. – falei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Posso ver quem você é? – perguntou se separando um pouco de mim e me mirando.

- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia. – falei virando o rosto para outro lado. – Não sou exatamente uma garota... Digamos... Bonita.

- Deixa disso. – falou sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes afiados e pontiagudos. – Sei que você é a garota mais linda desse mundo obscuro.

Meu rosto se acendeu de novo. Podia sentir o sangue se acumular todo no rosto. Ele realmente sabia como fazer um elogio e convencer alguém.

- Vamos. – falou com uma voz manhosa. – Por favor, me deixa ver quem você é?

- Pode. – falei em um suspiro.

Soltamo-nos e ele levou a mão ate minha mascara. Fechei os olhos com delicadeza, apenas esperando ele tirar minha mascara. Podia sentir suas mãos segurando as pontas da minha mascara e puxando-a de leve para frente e para cima.

Quando estava quase sentido a mascara fora do meu rosto a musica parou e o barulho irritante do microfone nos assustou, fazendo com que ele soltasse a mascara e eu a ajeitasse em meu rosto novamente.

- Ola para todos! - falou uma mulher de cabelos loiros e um vestido preto bem justo em seu corpo. – Espero que estejam gostando da festa. Não quero que se preocupem por eu ter parado a musica, mas já é hora da apresentação de dons.

Todos começaram a sair do refeitório. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que estava acontecendo, estava quase em pânico.

Assustei-me um pouco ao sentir como alguém me segurava pela mão. Mas logo me acalmei ao vê que era apenas ele.

- Vem. – falou me puxando de leve.

Saímos juntos do refeitório para ficar na área do jardim na frente de todos. Ele ainda segurava minha mão, mas eu nem me importei. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, sem falar que já me havia acostumado com a sensação de sua mão na minha. Ate me agradava, e muito.

Dois homens apareceram no meio do jardim a alguns metros de nos. Os dois tinham espadas na mão, só que quando as ergueram uma das espadas ficou rodeada de fogo e a outra de água.

Mas o mais incrível foi quando as espadas se chocavam podia-se ver pequenas brasas e gotas de água se separarem do resto e brilharem em meio ao luar. Era realmente um espetáculo.

A demonstração continuou, passando por uma dança, cuja dançarina era acompanhada por rajadas de ar e uma apresentação de poesia que era tão tocante e triste que muitos choraram. Inclusive eu. E vão por mim, não sou uma garota que chora com tanta facilidade.

- O poema foi bonito não foi? – perguntou ele distraído.

- Um pouco triste, mas mesmo assim bonito. – falei.

- Se você ver pelo lado positivo não é tão triste. – falou chamando minha atenção. – O poema conta de dois amantes que não podiam ficar juntos em vida, mas depois que morreram se encontraram do outro lado.

- Nossa! Que romântico. – falei com um grande sorriso.

- É. – sussurrou parou logo depois me puxar para seus braços e entrelaçar seus braços em minha cintura. – Mas eu prefiro fazer outra coisa que considero bem mai romântico.

Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo e o levantou com suma delicadeza, me fazendo mira-lo diretamente. Começou a se aproximar lentamente de mim. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto e sua mão em acariciando meu rosto levemente.

Fechei os olhos esperando o contato de seus lábios com os meus. Aquilo que não havia acontecido no meu primeiro sonho iria acontecer agora. Ou isso eu pensada.

De repente alguém me empurrou fazendo-o me soltar e eu tropeçar para o lado. Por sorte eu não caio. Mas quando olhei para a direção onde ele estava, me arrepende plenamente de fazer. Podia sentir meu coração apertar e a decepção o preencher.

Ele estava beijando outra garota, de cabelos brancos e um vestido rosa curto e justo. Soube rapidamente que era Eruka.

Sai rapidamente de lá, mesmo parecendo que ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu, não aquentei ficar mais nenhum segundo lá. Ouvi ele me gritar, mas ignorei e sai do pátio indo ate o dormitório.

Sentei em minha cama e tirei a mascara. Tentei relaxar, mas era um pouco difícil já que sempre que tentava a imagem dele beijando outra, principalmente ela sendo a Eruka, meu sangue fervia e o ódio subia por todo meu corpo.

Acabei por tomar um banho e ir dormir. Sei que era apenas 3 da manhã e que faltava muito tempo para amanhecer, mas precisava relaxar. E só dormir podia fazer isso.

Demorei um pouco para cair no sono, mas depois de umas duas horas me rendi ao cansaço e cai completamente dormida.

E acabei sonhando com ele de novo.

Em meu sonho eu estava em um riacho um pouco agitado cheio de pedras que apareciam fora da água. Eu estava sentada em uma dessas pedras, só que dessa vez estava com um vestido de cor creme curto, só chegava ate um quarto da minha coxa e que era meio rasgado no final, descalça, com os cabelos soltos e sem mascara.

Sentia as gotas da água do rio em meu rosto e a brisa fresca acariciando meu corpo e mexendo com meus cabelos.

De repente ele apareceu voando bem na minha frente. Ele usava apenas uma calça rasgada preta, mais nada.

Quase cai para trás ao ver seu rosto. Era idêntico ao garoto de cabelos brancos, Soul. Será que era ele mesmo?

- Olha. – começou a falar quase com desespero. – Aquilo que aconteceu lá na festa foi um mal entendido. Eu não queria beijar aquela garota, eu queria beijar você.

Apenas o mirei sem falar nada. Acreditar ou não? Eu realmente vi que ele estava surpreso com o beijo que Eruka lhe deu, mas como saber se isso não foi planejado?

- Por favor, acredita em mim. – quase implorou.

O mirei com mais determinação para logo sorri com gentileza. Seu rosto estava na mais pura tristeza e desespero. Não parecia ser alguém que planejasse aquela humilhação.

- Não se preocupe. – falei com doçura. – Acredito em você.

Ele sorriu e logo me abraçou. Foi tão repentino que passei meus braços por suas costas para não cair para trás. Mas logo esse pequeno susto virou um terno abraço que durou – ao meu parecer – horas.

Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do meu corpo quando olhei em volta. Alguma coisa naquele lugar me dava um medo descomunal. Tanto que o abracei ainda mais forte.

- Algum problema? – perguntou preocupado.

- Esse lugar me dá um pouco de medo. – falei escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Também me dá um pouco de meso. – confessou me apertando mais contra se, como se seu medo fosse me perder. – Mas tenho um bom jeito de acabar com esse medo.

Ia perguntar como, mas ele me interrompeu unindo seus lábios com os meus. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. E juro que nunca senti nada igual aquilo.

Sentia seus lábios doces se moverem contras os meus de uma maneira exigente. Não demorou muito para eu sair do choque e o corresponder com a mesma intensidade.

A cada segundo que se passava o beijo ficava mais exigente e apaixonado. Sua língua já estava dentro da minha boca quando passei meus braços de suas costas para o seu pescoço o puxando lentamente enquanto eu me deitava na pedra que era bem ampla.

Suas mãos começaram a vagar por minhas pernas subindo o vestido que já era curto. Seu tato frio contra minha pele era tão prazeroso que suspirei contra o beijo. Acariciava seus cabelos e suas costas amplas enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, só que com mais pudor, minhas coxas, quadris e cintura.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, mas ele logo voltou a me beijar só que dessa vez no pescoço. Aferrei-me com força em seus cabelos passando minhas pernas por sua cintura enquanto sentia seus lábios freios e o roce dos seus caninos na pele do meu pescoço.

Um desejo sobre-humano se apoderou de, me fazendo querer mais e mais. Alguma coisa nele me fazia sentir isso e muito mais. Era simplesmente inexplicável.

De repente o rio avançou tão fortemente que a água que bateu na pedra voou sobre nós, nos deixando completamente encharcados. Podia sentir como o vestido se ajustava mais em meu corpo. Sem falar que estava quase transparente.

Ele se separou de mim e me mirou nos olhos. Seus cabelos molhados e a água escorrendo por se peito moreno era tão tentador e proibido que acabei mordendo o lábio inferior inconscientemente.

Pude ouvir como ele ria baixinho e acariciava meu rosto com delicadeza.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei para fazer isso. – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Levei as duas mãos ate seu rosto, colocando uma em cada lado do mesmo, e o troche pouco a pouco ate mim ao mesmo tempo em que o acariciava.

- Então aproveita. – sussurrei brincalhona.

Seu sorriso se estendeu mais e, mais uma vez, uniu nossos lábios, só que dessa vez em um beijo terno cheio de amor e carinho. Sentia-me voar naquele beijo tão doce, alem de sentir que era proibido, não me perguntem o porquê de eu sentir isso, mas era a verdade. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia isso, mas não era igual pecado, era uma coisa proibida mesmo. Que nunca deveria estar acontecendo.

Mas como dizem:_ O proibido é mais gostoso. _E nunca dei tanta jus ao ditado quanto agora. Realmente o que é proibido é mais gostoso.

Voltamos a nos separar para tomar um pouco de ar. O mirei nos olhos e ele nos meus. Me perdi em seus belos olhos vermelhos que brilhavam com amor e luxuria. Me sentia tão feliz em estar em seus braços e por senti-lo tão perto...

Mas tudo acabou muito rápido. O céu se escureceu e a água do rio ficou mais agitada. Uma risada irritante e bem familiar chamou nossa atenção e me fez sentir um pavor descomunal.

Ele me abraçou com força, me escondendo em seus braços de alguma coisa que procurava no céu escuro. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que se não me segurasse firme nele, poderia perdê-lo junto com minha vida.

De repente um homem com asas negras e uma aura de pura maldade apareceu. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas seu corpo era de um deus grego em pessoa.

- Não vou deixar que a tire de mim de novo! – gritou me apertando mais contra se.

O homem riu novamente. Eu fechei os olhos com força e apertei mais meu rosto contra seu peito. Logo senti como alguém me pegava pelo braço e me puxava me fazendo abrir os olhos e cair no chão de uma caverna.

Olhei para todos os lados quase com desespero tentando saber onde estava. Era uma caverna escura e úmida. Mas o que me deu mais medo foi sentir como aquele homem se posicionava em cima de mim e segurava minhas mãos com apenas uma.

Procurei alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas quando o vi meu coração se apertou de medo. Ele estava com o rosto cheio de horror e preocupação. Parecia querer impedir o que quer que fosse acontecer, mas ao parecer não podia sair do lugar.

Só voltei a prestar atenção no homem em cima de mim quando começou a passar sua mão livre por mau corpo e a rasgar minha roupa.

Gritei, esperneei, me contorci, chutei e tentei me soltar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas todas em vão. Desesperava-me a cada instante enquanto ele beijava meu corpo e o percorria com as mãos.

Quando tentei me soltar dele novamente ele me deu um murro no rosto me deixando atordoada, mas mesmo assim não desistir. Continuei tentando me soltar e ele continuou a me bater ate chegar um ponto que comecei a perder meus sentidos.

Lagrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos. Meu corpo doía minha garganta já não podia emitir nenhum som. Sentia-me inútil, usada e mal tratada.

Olhei para o garoto mais uma vez, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e embaçados. Ele estava de joelhos no chão com os olhos também em lagrimas e com as mãos em uma espécie de parede invisível.

Fechei os olhos lentamente sentindo o sangue invadir minha boca e escorrer pelo canto de meus lábios. A ultima coisa que vi foi ele gritando e esmurrando a "parede", para logo depois cair na escuridão e sentir uma tremenda dor em meu interior.

E... Acordei!

Logo que abri os olhos de golpe me sentei na cama. Minha respiração estava agitada, meu coração a mil e o suor escorrendo por todo meu corpo.

Olhei para a cama de Chrona para ver se estava lá e suspirei aliviada ao vê-la dormindo profundamente. Abracei a mim mesma e me encolhi em um canto da cama. Não percebi que estava chorando ate que me ouvi soluçar.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor e o pior sonho que já havia tido em toda minha vida. Melhor por que havia beijado o garoto que estava começando a suspeitar que amava e pior porque FUI ESTRUPADA!

Levei um bom tempo para voltar a dormir. Não antes de conferir as horas e tentar acalmar meu alocado coração. Mas dessa vez não sonhei com nada, para a minha sorte.

* * *

_Lu: Queria ter um sonho assim. :3_

_Maka: Queria ser estrupada? O.O_

_Lu: Claro que não! Estava falando da parte romantica. O beijo, essas coisas._

_Maka: Essa parte tambem gostei. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_Lu: Já fez._

_Maka: (virando os olhos) Outra pergunta._

_Lu: Claro! :)_

_Maka: Por que me fez ser estrupada? (critando no meu ouvido)_

_Lu: X-X_

_Maka: Por que fez isso? 9voltando a gritar no meu ouvido._

_Lu: Calma Maka. T-T''''. Você vai saber a historia por tras disso, mas vai ter que esperar como os leitores._

_Maka: T-T_

_Soul: Vamos Maka. Ela deve ter um motivo para iso tudo. (abraçando Maka) Por que se nao tiver vai perder aluma coisa. (e mandado um mirada assassina)_

_Lu: (tremento)_

_(Soul tira a Maka da sala)_

_Lu: Ufa! Ele pode er me ameaçado, mas mesm assi não deixo de ficar boba com o quão lindos são. Já sei! Me falem qual é seu casal reerido. Aquele que tiver mais votos vai ter ma pequenaentrvista aqui! Então mandem reiews!_


	7. Primeiro dia de aula Um dom?

O FIM DE UMA ERA

PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA. UM DOM?

MAKA POV.

Acordei na noite seguinte para ir às aulas que já iam começar. Estava cansada ainda já que por causa do pesadelo que me acordou as três da tarde e eu ainda demorei a voltar a dormir, com medo de ter novamente o pesadelo, não descansei direito e agora estava mais que exausta.

Acordei com o som perturbador do despertador e o parei antes que fizesse minha cabeça doer. Encaminhei-me ate o banheiro mecanicamente. Chrona ainda estava dormindo, o que significava que poderia tomar um banho, tranqüila sem ter que me apressar para outra pessoa entrar.

Entrei no boxicer e liguei o chuveiro deixando que a água quente escorresse por meu corpo nu e que me fizesse despertar. Lavei meu cabelo, e me ensaboei para logo me enxaguar.

Ainda não consegui tirar aquele sonho da cabeça. Foi tão maravilhoso e assustador. Mas o que me deixava mais confusa é se aquele garoto era mesmo aquele que estava no refeitório, o Soul. Eram muito parecidos. A única diferença era que o garoto dos meus sonhos e aquele que havia encontrado na festa eram muito educados e preocupados e Soul parecia ser totalmente diferente. Parecia ser solitário e do tipo que não fazia muitos elogios.

Mas ainda assim havia algo em Soul que era muito semelhante no garoto em meus sonhos alem da aparecia. E isso era o sentimento que despertava em mim, me fazendo pensar nele toda hora, que meu coração bata forte quando o olho ou quando me encontro com seus olhos rubis e queira com todas as minhas forças tira-lo daquela solidão.

Balancei a cabeça tentando parar os pensamentos que escorriam como água em minha cabeça. Desliguei o chuveiro e enrolei a toalha em meu corpo.

Sai do banheiro e fui ate meu armário pegar uma roupa para poder ir para meu primeiro dia de aula. Escolhi uma saia jeans azul, uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e uma jaqueta por cima branca com detalhes azuis. Para finalizar uma bota preta de couro que chegava ate o joelho, de plataforma baixa. Não sei usar aqueles salto auto fino. Alem de me incomodar não consigo me equilibrar no mesmo.

Vesti-me rapidamente para depois me olhar no espelho de corpo todo que tinha na porta do armário. Estava bom, não muito exagerado nem muito simplório. Meu medalhão ainda estava em meu pescoço, com a lua negra se destacando na roupa branca e fazendo aparecer a roza branca.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava nesse medalhão era isso. Um símbolo parecia complementar o outro em perfeita harmonia, como se fosse para isso que existissem.

Minha mão me contou uma historia que, só depois de algum tempo percebi que era a historia desses dois símbolos, por que eles haviam feito assim. Ela também me contou que esse medalhão foi passado de geração em geração ate chegar em mim. Minha mão disse que ninguém da família sabe a idade exata dele, mas que reza a lenda que foi feito para simbolizar um casal que não pode ficar junto.

Toquei de leve a lua negra. Sempre senti pena desse casal que foi separado, mas sempre tive mais pena da lua que viu sua amada rosa ser destruída e tirada de se.

Nesse instante a imagem do meu sonho\pesadelo veio a minha mente. A sena em que aquele homem me pegava a força e me violava com aquele garoto vendo tudo e não podendo fazer nada. Apenas agoniar por mim. Era bem parecido com a historia que minha mãe havia me contado. Será que era isso que Kami queria que eu descobrisse? Era isso que se referia tudo isso?

Suspirei cansada para logo me virar e ir acordar a Chrona que ainda estava profundamente dormida. Tinha que parar de pensar nisso antes que acabe enlouquecendo de vez.

- Ei Chrona! – a chamei mexendo seu ombro levemente. Ela gemeu um pouco e abriu os olhos com preguiça. – Acorda dorminhoca, ou vai acabar se atrasando para a aula.

Ela se levantou lentamente coçando os olhos levemente. Começou a ir na direção do banheiro cambaleando ate fechar a porta. Sorri de canto e fui ate a gaveta da penteadeira pegar uma escova para pentear meu cabelo.

Demorei uns cinco minutos só penteando o cabelo. Não que ele estivesse muito embaraçado, nunca tive esse problema com ele, mas que acabei me distraindo. Acabou que prendi meu cabelo em duas marias-chiquinhas. Gostava do meu cabelo preso assim desde criança quando minha mãe o prendia.

Suspirei novamente. Sentia tanta a falta dela e por ter ido quando eu era tão nova não tenho muitas lembranças dela. Mas as que tenho são as melhores.

Nesse instante Chrona saiu do banheiro usando uma saia negra que quase chegava ate os joelhos, uma blusa preta justa com um jaqueta também preta de moletom justa por cima e um sapato boneca com meias finas marrom..

- Vamos? – perguntei sorrindo. Ela apenas assentiu e saímos levando nossas bolsas com os materiais.

Fomos para o refeitório tomar o café da manhã e tomei uma surpresa ao chegarmos. A mesa estava cheia de sereias e jarras de leite. Dava para escolher qual tipo de cereal iria comer, sem falar na diversas frutas que também tinham.

Pequei um Nescau, enchi minha tigela e coloquei leite, logo fui para mesa e me sentei com as outras que nos esperavam. Todas comiam um cereal diferente, exceto Liz que comia uma maça. De acordo com ela, era para não engordar.

Eu realmente não me preocupava com isso. Nunca tive tendência a engordar, coisa que agradecia e muito. Uma vez comi um prato cheio com todo tipo de carne e não engordei nenhuma grama. Meu pai achou esquisito no começo, mas logo esqueceu.

Depois de lancharmos fomos na direção das nossas classes. Mas ao parecer elas tinham aulas diferentes da minha.

- Deixa ver se entendi. – falei caminhando pelo corredor. – Você – falei apontando para Liz – A Patty e a Tsubaki são um "grau" maior que eu e Chrona.

- Não é tão complicado Maka-chan. – falou Tsubaki sorrindo. – São quatro etapas, cada uma representada com um símbolo. O do primeiro ano é representado com o símbolo de uma alma. O do segundo é representado pelo castelo da deusa. O terceiro por uma estrela e o ultimo é representado pela imagem da deusa abraçando uma alma.

- E onde estão esses símbolos? –perguntei curiosa.

- Estão em algumas jaquetas da escola que nos dão desde quando chegamos. – falou Liz sem dar muita importância. – Você não recebeu?

- Bom... Não sei. – dei de ombros. – Se recebi eu não vi.

- Que seja. A primeira aula de vocês é qual? – voltou a perguntar Liz enquanto sua irmã ria distraída observando uma mosca ou um gato que passava.

- Artes marciais. – falei olhando para o folhetinho na minha mão. Ate que outro gato passou correndo por mim. – Esses gatos vão acabar me derrubando.

- N-não s-se preocupe M-maka. – falou Chrona timidamente. – V-você s-se a-acostuma.

Depois de um tempo andando Liz, Tsubaki e Patty tiveram que se separar de mim e de Chrona já que já haviam chegado em sua sala. Chrona me levou ao que parecia um ginásio grande, com pista de corrida, de ginástica e uma especialmente para luta, com vários instrumentos de batalha.

Fiquei impressionada com o tamanho do ginásio, mas Chrona logo me tirou dos meus pensamentos para me levar ate a área que estava reservada para batalha onde havia varias outras pessoas.

Ficamos na frente de alguns alunos e vimos um homem de aparência meio morta, sua pele era da cor azul e as tatuagens que passavam por seu rosto era de um safira brilhante que parecia formar armas apontadas para todos os lados. As tatuagens só iam ate metade do rosto, mas pareciam descer ate seu braço. Ele usava uma calça preta de moletom, com uma blusa azul de manga cumprida e um sapato preto.

- Bem vindos alunos. – falou o homem com uma voz grossa. – Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é Sid e eu dou aula de artes marciais. Para a primeira aula eu queria fazer uma demonstração com um dos meus melhores alunos. Soul pode entrar.

Todos nos olhamos para a porta que tinha atrás de Sid e vamos como aquele garoto de cabelos brancos e semblante serio entrava e começava a caminhar na nossa direção com as mãos no bolso e a coluna meio curvada.

Quando ele entrou todas as meninas que estavam na sala começaram a cochichar coisas como: "Ele não é lindo" ou "Essa aura negra dele da medo, mas é um fofo", ate Chrona se escondeu atrás de mim tremendo. Eu não tinha medo dele, nem sabia realmente o que sentia na presença dele, mas sabia que não era medo, pavor e muito menos pânico.

O fiquei mirando diretamente quase sem piscar. Mas ao contrario daquelas garotas que sorriam maliciosamente para ele eu o mirava seria. Estava tentando achar alguma diferença nele do garoto que sonhei, mas não havia nenhuma. Eram iguaizinhos, mas não podia ser ele. Ou podia? Realmente não sei. E se fossem o que deveria fazer? Ir ate ele e falar que eu era a garota que ele poderia estar sonhando? Acho que não

Ele usava ma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga curta vermelha, com uma jaqueta preta por cima e tênis pretos com detalhes vermelhos. Ele parou do lado de Sid e mirou a todos ate que seus olhos pararam nos meus. Depois disso já não pude mais piscar ou desviar o olhar. Era incrível como esses olhos vermelhos me atraiam igual a um imã.

- Bom... – voltou a falar Sid – Eu e Soul vamos fazer uma pequena demonstração. Quero que observem bem.

Cada um dos dois se dirigiu ate uma arma e a pegaram. Soul pegou uma foice de cabo de prata e a lamina vermelha. Sid pegou uma Katana com a lamina prata que brilhava por causa da luz do lugar.

Os dois se colocaram na posição de batalha para logo começar. E, por mai incrível que pareça, eles pareciam estar equiparados. Era incrível como moviam as armas com tanta agilidade e destreza que era quase difícil de acompanhar.

Quando terminaram, fiquei ainda mais impressionada do que antes. Soul havia ganhado. De alguma forma ele conseguiu tirar a arma de Sid e posicionar a foice no pescoço dele. E o mais incrível é que Soul não parecia estar nem um pouco cansado enquanto Sid estava exausto! Eles se separaram e se reverenciaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Muito bem Soul. – falou Sid logo depois que ergueu o corpo. Logo depois ele se girou para nos. – Alguém quer tentar enfrentá-lo?

Todos ficaram caladas, olhando uns para os outros na esperança que um deles se pronunciasse.

- Bom... Já que na tenho voluntários vou escolher um. – pude ver como todos ficavam nervosos e tensos. – Maka. – chamou Sid me tirando de meus pensamentos. – Por que você não tenta? Vamos ver se a deusa te presenteou com mais alguma coisa.

Encaminhei-me ate o Sid e Soul meio hesitante.

- Pode escolher uma arma. – falou Sid. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e fui ate onde estavam as armas.

Olhei para cada uma delas tentando escolher a melhor para mim. Mas guando já ia pegar uma espada uma voz me sussurrou: "Não. Peque a foice". Eu me afastei da espada e me dirige para pegar uma foice que estava um pouco mais longe. Ela tinha o cabo de prata com detalhes em preto sobre ele todo que pareciam formar flores e com a lamina parecendo ser feita de vidro. A pequei e me dirigi ate eles.

- Ótimo. – falou Sid com um sorriso. – Agora fiquem em posição.

Eu e Soul nos posicionamos e esperamos o sinal do Sid para começarmos. Estava completamente nervosa. Não sabia lutar, nunca havia lutado na minha vida então estava mais perdida do que nunca.

"Calma" sussurrou novamente a voz em minha cabeça "Apenas dixe seus instintos te guiarem". Nesse mesmo instante meu corpo todo relaxou e já me sentia preparada para lutar.

- Comecem. – ouvi Sid falar, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar já que Soul me atacou.

Como aquela voz me disse me deixei ser guiada pelo instinto. Esquivei do ataque e contra-atraquei, mas como o esperado ele desviou. Tentei atacar de novo, mas ele se protegeu com sua própria foice. Encaramo-nos para logo empurrar um ao outro para trás.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, o mais incrível é que mesmo estando de saia conseguia lutar tranqüila. Ate que ele me derrubou e se posicionou em cima de mim com a foice em meu pescoço. Só não podia dizer que ele tinha ganhado porque minha foice também estava em seu pescoço.

Ficamos mirando um ao outro atentamente, com a respiração agitada e os rostos a centímetros de distancia.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – falou o professor. Soul saiu de cima de mim e logo depois estendeu uma mão para me ajudar. Eu aceitei com um sorriso e ele me ajudou a levantar desviando o olhar. – Foi ótimo! Maka onde aprendeu a lutar assim?

- Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei. – confessei com um sorriso constrangido.

Ao parecer Soul percebeu que estávamos ainda de mãos dadas, coisa que nem eu me dei conta, e soltou minha mão com rapidez.

Nesse instante o sinal bateu e todos começaram a sair. Soul já havia ido embora então fui ate Chrona que me esperava na porta e andamos ate nossa próxima aula: Sociologia vampiresca.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos um pouco mais ao fundo. Suspirei cansada voltando minha atenção para o teto. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo vindo com varias perguntas que eu não sabia a resposta.

- M-maka. – chamou Chrona me fazendo virar para vê-la – C-como v-você fez aquilo? Como derrotou o Soul?

- Eu não o derrotei. – falei voltando a ver o teto. – Nos empatamos.

- Mesmo a-assim Maka. – insistiu Chrona. – Nem o p-professor Sid conseguiu ao menos cansá-lo. E você empata com ele? Como consegui?

- Realmente Chrona eu não faço a mínima idéia. – fechei os olhos – A única coisa que sei é que me deixei guiar pelo instinto.

- Isso é estranho. – falou Chrona pensativa.

Essa palavra de novo: "estranho". Ela sempre me incomoda. Olhei para Chrona interrogativa e perguntei.

- Por que estranho? – tive que forçar minha voz para que ela não saísse esganiçada. Tirei minha jaqueta já que desde que lutei estava sentindo muito calor.

- Bom... normalmente as mulheres tem instintos de liderança ou coisa parecida, são os homens que tem instintos de batalha. – falou.

- Hum. – foi à única coisa que consegui pronunciar para logo depois voltar a cair em pensamentos.

De novo me sentia uma aberração. Era incrível como quando eu tento ser normal e algo assim acontece. Juro que se mais alguma coisa desse tipo acontecer eu desisto da vida, porque não é possível que eu seja esquisita em todos os sentidos.

Só fui tirada de meus pensamentos por barulho de salto autos se aproximando da nossa sala. Todos se aquietaram e se acomodaram corretamente nas cadeiras. Eu apenas mirava a porta esperando o que quer que fosse que iria passar por elas.

Nesse momento Medusa-sensei entrou na sala com um sorriso estonteante no rosto e segurando alguns livros um pouco grossos.

- Bom dia alunos. – falou aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso. – Hoje vamos estudar nossa influencia no mundo humano.

Pude ouvi como muitos reclamavam, mas logo se calaram quando Medusa deixou os livros caírem em cima de sua mesa fazendo um barulho estrondoso.

- Vamos começar com a medusa. – falou fazendo alguns rirem. – Alguém pode me dizer como ela é retratada nas lendas humanas?

Vi como ninguém respondia uma pergunta, que para mim era fácil. Respirei fundo e levantei a mão.

- Ah, Maka! Que bom que se ofereceu. – disse Medusa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E qual é a resposta?

- Medusa é retratada na mitologia grega como uma mulher bonita só que ao mesmo tempo assustadora. – comecei confiante. Uma vez Le um livro sobre a mitologia grega e agora sabia muita coisa sobre a mesma. – Mas ao invés de ter cabelos ela tinha cobras em sua cabeça e se alguém a olhasse nos olhos viraria pedra.

O sorriso de Medusa diminuiu para logo virar um forçado. Eu me mantinha séria ignorando o olhar de todos sobre mim.

- Certo. Muito bem Maka! – falou com um falso tom de orgulho. – Medusa foi feita por essa imagem pelos humanos por causa do dom que Kami lhe deu, que foi o dom da terra. Mas os humanos lhe deram essa má fama mais uma vez.

Levantei a mão novamente. Havia uma duvida me incomodando.

- Sim Maka. – voltei a baixar a mão quando ela me mencionou.

- Por que os humanos odeiam tanto os vampiros? Por que fazem de tudo para manchar nossa reputação, tanto na historia como na sociedade?

Todos me olharam surpresos, mas eu não me intimidei. Desde pequena lia livros de vampiros e todos eles falavam que eles eram demônios que matam os humanos e sedentos de sangue. Mas agora vejo que eram só lendas, mas para que toda aquela invenção.

- A vários motivos para isso. – falou Medusa. – Um deles seria o temor por sermos melhores que eles e mais fortes, mas um dos principais motivos é a Carimbagem.

- Carimbagem? – perguntei sem entender.

- Diferente do que conta as lendas de vampiros, quando um vampiro bebe o sangue de um humano ele não vira o vampiro, mas pode acontecer uma ligação entre os dois. – falou sentando-se em sua cadeira. – A saliva de um vampiro tem uma espécie de toxina que emite prazer tanto ao humano quanto ao vampiro, mas também deixa os dois ligados de uma sertã maneira. O humano sente o que o vampiro que o carimbou também sente, alem de saber como esta e de vez em quando seus pensamentos.

- E é por isso que eles criam essas historias, mitos? – perguntei para confirmar.

- Sim. Os humanos têm medo de serem controlados por nós, por isso eles se mantêm distantes e causam tanta confusão.

- E essa carimbagem pode acontecer entre dois vampiros? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros longos que estava na minha frente.

- Quando se trata de um novato com um vampiro adulto, sim. Vai haver a carimbagem. – respondeu Medusa seria.

O resto da aula eu passei pensando no que Medusa havia falado, tanto sobre a carimbagem quanto sobre o medo dos humanos.

Depois que a aula acabou eu arrumei minhas coisas e comecei a andar para fora da mesma quando Medusa me chamou.

- Algum problema Medusa-sempai? – perguntei confusa.

- Não Maka, só queria te avisar que faremos um ritual depois da aula para homenagear a deusa Kami. E depois terá uma reunião das Almas da Lua e eu queria que você participasse. Ela é logo depois da homenagem.

- Eu irei Medusa-sempai. – falei meio hesitante. Alguma coisa me dizia que ai não tinha coisa boa, mas que devia ir.

- Ótimo! Eruka te mostrará onde é. – falou com um grande sorriso no rosto que me deixou um pouco assustada. – Agora pode ir. É hora do almoço e não quero que se descuide.

Fiz uma pequena reverencia e sai da sala indo direto para o refeitório. Pequei uma bandeja e me servi com o que tinha. Peixe com limão acompanhado de uma salada.

Logo depois me dirigi para a mesa em que as garotas estavam sentadas e guardavam um lugar para mim. Me sentei ao lado de Chrona que comia tímida.

- Maka. – chamou Liz um pouco entusiasmada de mais para meu gosto. A olhei meio duvidosa esperando pelo que viria. – É verdade que você derrotou o Soul?

Por que não estava surpresa com essa pergunta?

- Não o derrotei. Eu empatei com ele. – a corrige.

- Mesmo assim! – exclamou eufórica – Ninguém nunca conseguiu nem cansá-lo, ainda mais empatar com ele. E você conseguiu as duas coisas. Como? Onde aprendeu a lutar desse jeito?

- Para ser sincera eu nunca lutei na minha vida, muito menos encostei em uma arma, seja ela qual for. – falei dando de ombros. – A única coisa que eu fiz lá foi agir por instinto. Nem sei se posso fazer de novo.

Todas elas me miraram tanto surpreendidas quanto impressionadas. Levei uma colherada com um pedaço de peixe na boca quando me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Ei. – chamei logo depois de engolir o pedaço de peixe. Chamando a atenção das garotas. – Medusa me disse que vai ter uma espécie de cerimônia hoje e uma reunião dos Almas da Noite. Quem são eles?

Todas se entreolharam com uma cara de temor r pânico para logo depois voltar a me ver com pena.

- As Almas da Noite são o grupo de alunos mais respeitados daqui. – falou Tsubaki meio melancólica. – Eruka é a líder de todos. Todo o grupinho dela junto com os garotos ali. – mostrou o grupo de Soul. – junto com mais algumas pessoas fazem parte dele.

- Droga. – falei irritada ao saber que Eruka estava nele. – Se eu soubesse disso não teria aceitado o convite da Medusa.

- Que convite Maka? – perguntou Liz curiosa.

- Ela pediu para eu ir nessa reunião delis logo depois da cerimônia. – falei desanimada. – Bom... Acho que vou dizer para ela que não vou mais.

- Não Maka! – todas olhamos para Liz que tinha os olhos brilhando.

- E por que não Liz? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque, talvez, com você lá dentro as coisas por aqui mudem. – falou como se fosse a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Como assim "mudem"? – voltei a perguntar.

- A muito tempo esse pessoal das Almas da Noite vem atormentando pessoas que não fazem parte do grupo, se achando o máximo. Claro que a suas exceções, mas a grande maioria é assim. – explicou. – Acho que com você lá as coisas podem melhorar.

- Mas o que é que eu poderia fazer? – perguntei quase em pânico. – Sou como qualquer outra pessoa aqui. Se ninguém conseguiu mudar eles por que eu conseguiria?

- Maka, ate agora você não notou? – rebateu Liz meio decepcionada.

- Percebi o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Que você é especial. – falou Tsubaki no lugar de Liz. – Você não é como qualquer um aqui. Você é diferente, e só a maneira como seu corpo brilha e a marca em seu pescoço, já mostram isso.

- Maka brilha! Maka brilha! – cantava Patty com um grande sorriso no rosto e rindo a gargalhada.

O almoço acabou e eu ainda tinha as palavras de Liz e Tsubaki na minha cabeça. Certo, eu sabia que não era igual aos outros, mas não queria ser especial, queria ser normal. Queria me encaixar.

Acabei não prestando quase nem um pouco de atenção nas outras aulas. Minha mente estava muito confusa e embaralhada. Primeiro o meu sonho, que tinha o garoto que parecia muito com Soul e aquele homem que me estuprou. Depois esse negocio de agir por instinto e empatar com o garoto mais forte e capacitado da escola e agora isso de poder mudar as atitudes de um grupo escolar que se achava o máximo. Ah! E sem falar do dom que a deusa me falou para descobrir. Agora me diga: eu tenho ou não tenho uma vida complicada?

As aulas acabaram muito rápido e já estávamos indo para uma pequena construção que havia dentro do território da escola e era considerado um templo de homenagem a deusa Kami.

Era uma construção extensa de apenas um andar com paredes de pedras largas e com um ar antigo. Havia estatuas perto da porta representado a deusa Kami com um vestido longo e os braços erguidos para o céu como se estivesse tentando alcançá-lo. Dentro havia uma área enorme com um pentagrama desenhado no centro e uma mesa farta de comida e bebida como frutas verduras e ate mesmo vinho junto com uma estatua pequena da deusa e duas velas, uma preta e outra branca. Havia também outras velas espalhadas por cada ponta do pentagrama, uma verde, uma vermelha, uma azul escuro e outra azul claro.

Todos se posicionaram em volta do pentagrama cochichando sobre o que iria acontecer. Muitos já sabiam, mas eu me encontrava perdida naquele lugar.

De repente Medusa apareceu no meio do pentagrama perto da mesa e ao seu lado estava um homem com uma capa preta de capuz que cobria todo o seu rosto.

Mais quatro pessoas apareceram se posicionando nas pontas do pentagrama. Cada um em uma. Para logo depois pegarem as velas que estavam no chão e as deixando um pouco na frente do corpo. Todos usavam capas pretas com capuz que tampavam todo o rosto.

- Queridos irmãos e irmãs. – falou Medusa com a voz firme e penetrante. Ela vestia de maneira diferente da dos outros. Tinha um vestido preto longo, justo na região do tronco e rodado do quadril para baixo e sapatilhas pretas bem elegantes. Usava também um colar com um pingente na forma de uma alma da cor vermelho sangue, que se destacava bem com o vestido. E para finalizar seu cabelo estava solto chegando ate a cintura. – Hoje estamos reunidos para mostrar nossa fé a nossa grande e poderosa deusa. Dêem suas mãos e sintam a mensagem de nossa Deusa!

Medusa começou a dançar em volta da mesa dentro da região do pentagrama. Parecia resplandecer de poder enquanto dançava ao compasso da musica de fundo. Tinha tanta graça que muitos na sala estavam de queixo caído. Ela só parou quando chegou perto do homem que tinha a vela azul clara.

_O vento é nossa sina_

_Ele nos refresca e nos trás a paz._

_Eu o invoco ao circulo de nossa deusa!_

Ao terminar de dizer ela acendeu um fósforo que pegou não sei da onde e acendeu a vela azul. Logo depois se dirigiu a onde estava a vela vermelha.

_O fogo nos aquece,_

_Ele é tanto vida como destruição_

_Eu o invoco com toda sua gloria e beleza._

Ela acendeu a vela vermelha e foi na direção da azul escura.

_A água nos da vida_

_Uma das coisas mais belas e puras._

_Eu a chamo para esse circulo_

Acendeu a vela e foi para a ultima das pontas do pentagrama

_A terra._

_Ela é nossa mãe e nossa morte_

_Eu a invoco a esse circulo_

Logo depois de acender a ultima vela, ela foi para o meio do circulo onde o homem segurava a vela preta e a branca estava sobre a mesa. Ela segurou a vela branca e a ergueu para cima, para logo depois pronunciar com a voz firme e profunda.

- E finalmente a Luz e a Escuridão. Eles são os dois centros de tudo, os que mantêm o equilíbrio de nosso mundo. – podia sentir meu corpo se estremecer cada vez que ela aproximava o fósforo aceso da vela branca e da preta. – E para concluir essa cerimônia eu os invoco a esse circulo.

Ela primeiro acendeu a vela vermelha para logo depois acender a branca. Quando o fez eu pude sentir como se meu corpo acendesse de alguma maneira, como se eu fizesse parte da própria luz. É difícil de explicar, mas era algo incrível. Tudo parecia tão harmonioso e perfeito que meu corpo relaxou instantaneamente.

Medusa deixou a vela branca sobre a mesa e voltou a dançar em volta do circulo novamente apagando as velas de trás para frente, dês da terra ate o ar. Mas eu nem prestava mais atenção, estava aproveitando aquela sensação boa que estava correndo por todo meu corpo. Só voltei a me concentra quando Medusa apagou a vela da luz.

Ela levantou um taça que parecia conter vinho e falou para finalizar:

- Que todos abençoados sejam. – falou sendo imitada por todos.

Ela bebeu um pouco do vinho para logo depois passar para o homem a seu lado e o mesmo passar para as outras pessoas que estavam no circulo. Todos beberam do vinho por mais incrível que isso parecesse.

Logo depois eu já ia me dirigir para fora junto com as outras quando Medusa me chamou. Voltei a vela e logo entendi tudo guando vi Eruka a seu lado. Olhei para as meninas e elas assentiram triste. Fui ate Medusa que estava com um largo sorriso.

- Bom Maka... – começou a falar Medusa. – Eruka vai te levar ate o local onde as Almas da Noite irão fazer a reunião. Espero que goste.

Eu apenas assenti e comecei a seguir Eruka. O caminho todo foi em completo silencio e eu agradecia por isso, já que estava relaxada e não queria que nada atrapalhasse isso.

Ela me levou ate outro templo só que esse era menor do que o outro só que ainda bem grande. E ao entrar eu comprovei isso. Era tão grande que cabia jogos de tudo quanto é tipo como sinuca, ping-pong, Toto e um teve com um PS2.

- Bom... – começou Eruka se virando para mim. – Você pode se trocar no banheiro que tem logo ali. Sua roupa já esta lá, mas não se atrase.

Não falei nada apenas me dirigi para onde estava o banheiro. Lá eu encontrie um vestido preto e já que não tinha tempo para ficar apreciando a beleza do vestido (e coloca belo nisso), comecei a me trocar.

Só depois que pude ver a maravilha do vestido. Ele era preto colado no corpo na região do tronco e um pouco mais largo do quadril para baixo. Ele deixava o ombro descoberto e junto as costas que ficava assim ate o fim da cintura. Ele tinha detalhes pratas na borda da saia que chegava ate o tornozelo.

Coloquei também um colar, por cima do que havia ganhado da minha mãe, que tinha o formado de um alma que tinha em cada lado uma lua minguante. O colar era feito todo de prata e ia ate entre meus seios.

Voltei para a sala e vi que todos já estavam arrumando o lugar. Já que não sabia o que fazer fique junto com os outros que também não faziam nada.

Logo depois de terminarem todos se reuniram envolta do pentagrama desenhado no chão, enquanto outros se situavam nas pontas do pentagrama e no meio. Pude reconhecê-los como duas das amigas de Eruka, uma estando com a vela do ar e a outra com a da água, também estavam Black Star no lugar do fogo, Kid no lugar da terra, Eruka no meio situando a luz e Soul do lado dela situando a escuridão. E sentado em na cadeira perto da mesa em que estava a estatua da deusa, no centro do pentagrama, estava um garoto sentado com a cabeça deitada na mesa. Não pude reconhecer quem era por causa do capuz que estava tampando seu rosto.

Uma musica de fundo começou a tocar e uma fumaça com um cheiro estranho começou a sair das velas eu estavam em volta do circulo. Demorei um pouco para reconhecer o cheiro, mas percebi que era cocaína. Esses garotos eram doidos em usar isso em uma cerimônia. Era totalmente sem lógica.

Sorte que os vampiros, não importa se eram novatos ou adultos, não é afetado pelas drogas ou bebidas alcoólicas.

Eruka começou a a dançar em volta do circulo como Medusa havia feito. Não era tão incrível como ela, mas mesmo assim ela era boa. Logo depois ela parou em frente a uma de suas amigas que tinha o cabelo negro e olhos castanhos, com o rosto delicado, a pele pálida e o corpo bem estruturado.

_Ó ventos de tempestade, em nome de Kami eu vos invoco,_

_Esparjais vossa benção, eu vos peço,_

_Sobre a magia que aqui será trabalhada!_

Devia admitir. Ela era muito boa e convincente. Sua voz não era tão profunda como a de Medusa, ate era um pouco esganiçada, mas mesmo assim era poderosa. Ela acendeu a vela azul clara e foi para a vermelha.

_Ó fogo do raios, em nome de Kami eu vos invoco,_

_Portador das tempestades e força da magia,_

_Peço vossa ajuda no feitiço que aqui trabalho!_

Ela acendeu a vela vermelha e logo depois foi para a azul escura.

_Ó torrentes de chuva, em nome de Kami eu vos invoco,_

_Acompanhai-me com vossa força inundante na realização _

_Deste ritual, de todos o mais poderoso_

Ela acendeu a vela azul escura e foi para a próxima.

_Ó terra úmida e profunda, em nome de Kami eu vos invoco,_

_Para que eu possa sentir o movimento da própria terra_

_No rugido de um trovão de poder_

_Que vem quando me ajuda neste rito! _**(1)**

Quando ela se dirigiu para o meio do circulo já podia sentir aquela sensação de iluminar de novo. Olhei para o lado dela e me encontrei com o olhar penetrante de Soul. Ele me olheva de cima a baixo, tanto com esperança e descrença. Me senti um pouco intimidada com sua mirada então voltei a ver Eruka que erguia a vela branca.

- E agora os dois elementos que equilibram tudo! – falou – Os peço que nos dê a força para continuar sendo os melhores dessa escola e sermos os melhores quando completarmos nossa transformação. A escuridão. – acendeu a vela que estava na mão de Soul. – E a luz. – acendeu a vela que estava em sua própria mão, fazendo aquela sensação retornar. – Mesmo diferentes caminham juntas lado a lado sem se separar nenhum instante.

Olhei para Soul nesse momento. Não me perguntem o por que, mas fiz. Ele tinha o corpo todo em volta de uma aura negra, mas ao invés de transmitir maldade ela transmitia paz. Ele parecia brilhar com uma luz negra agradável como a noite. Seu olhar se cruzou com o meu e pude ver que nele transmitia tanto vergonha como tristeza, como se não quisesse que eu o visse assim. Mas isso era praticamente impossível, já que essa luz que ele transmitia, o corpo dele, me atrai como um imã potente.

Alguma coisa aconteceu naquele momento enquanto Eruka dançava novamente em volta do circulo apagando as velas de trás para frente. Era como se nos ligássemos de alguma maneira, como se todo a nossa volta se transformasse e nos levasse para outro lugar. Em um lugar bem familiar, mas que eu não me lembrava de ter ido. Continuei a encará-lo e vi como sua mirada mudava para uma cheia de confusão e esperança. Não sei o que se passa por sua cabeça, mas daria tudo para saber em esses momentos o que esta pensando, para pelo menos tentar confortá-lo quando sua mirada fica assim.

Nunca o vi sorrindo, nem mesmo com uma mirada feliz, carinhosa ou ao menos amorosa. É sempre solitário e triste. E agora não era diferente, e igual aquela vez no corredor, tive ganas de correr ate ele abraçá-lo para tirar todo aquele sofrimento que carregava.

Mas tudo se desmanchou quando Eruka apagou as ultimas velas, a da luz e da escuridão. Logo depois começou a passar o vinho por todas as pessoas que estavam na roda.

Quando chegou minha vez e tomei um gole, um saboroso gosto desceu por minha garganta me fazendo querer mais e mais, mas Eruka tirou o copo da minha mão e continuou a passa-lo. Não sei o que deu em mim para ter toda essa vontade, mas o gosto daquele vinho era tão bom, tão doce que era difícil não querer mais.

Vi Soul bebendo também aquela taça do mesmo modo que eu. Ele também desejava o conteúdo do mesmo jeito que eu o queria e os dois vimos com inveja Eruka beber os últimos goles.

- Abençoados sejam! – falou e todos repetiram.

Depois que o ritual acabou voltei a trocar de roupa e coloquei o vestido em minha mochila já que agora teria que usa-lo em todas as reuniões das Almas da Noite. Quando sai três amigas de Eruka vieram falar comigo com sorrisos divertidos nos rosto.

- E ai aberraçãozinha? – falou uma garota de cabelos loiros longo e olhos azuis claros.

- Não sou uma aberração. – falei indiferente.

- A não? – falou divertida, eu apenas ergui um sobrancelha indicando que não estava entendendo. – Sabe o que tinha no vinho por acaso?

Neguei com a cabeça sem entender a onde isso ia levar.

- Tinha sangue. – falou uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos tão pretos quanto. – E você gostou. Ate mais que nós, que já chegamos quase no fim da transformação.

Minha pele empalideceu mais do que já estava nesses últimos tempos e pude sentir meu estomago embrulhar.

- E não adianta negar por que nós vimos. – falou a loira. – Você quase tomou o vinho todo.

Não podia mais agüentar, se não saísse da li ia acabar vomitando.

- Me dão licença. – disse sem fôlego e sai correndo dali.

Só parei de correr quando cheguei ao limite da área do Shibusen onde havia um muro com uma arvore bem grande caída nele. Não pude suportar mais e vomitei ali mesmo. Aquilo do sangue era nojento, mas o pior era saber que havia gostado.

Depois de colocar tudo para fora me escorei no tronco da arvore e me deixei escorregar ate o chão. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e cada vez estava mais assustada. Queria ter as respostas das perguntas que surgiam a cada instante em minha cabeça. Queria poder ter uma vida normal, ou pelo menos ser igual a todos o que estão aqui, mas pelo visto meu destino tem preparado algo bem maior para mim, e eu realmente não queria saber o que era.

Fechei os olhos para poder relaxar um pouco quando ouvi um ligeiro miado. Olhei para cima e vi uma gatinha branca em um dos galhos da arvore. Seus olhos azuis me miravam atentos enquanto sua cauda felpuda balançava de um lado para o outro.

Me levantei e falei com um sorriso no rosto enquanto esticava uma mão ate ela.

- Vem gatinha. Não vou te machucar. – a gata apenas miou de novo. Comecei a subir na arvore para poder aucança-la. Nem percebe que estava escalando com suma facilidade quando eu mesma não tenho talento para esse tipo de coisa.

Consegui chegar ate o galho onde a pequena gatinha estava e me sentei ao seu lado, pegando-a com delicadeza e a colocando no colo. A acaricie de leve e sorri ao ouvi-la ronronar.

- Você é uma gatinha bem bonita. – falei a abraçando de leve e acariciando sua cabeça. – Como vou te chamar? – perguntei a mim mesma olhando para o céu escuro que só tinha algumas estrelas brilhando. – Que tal... Kami? Acho que combina bem com você.

A gatinha miou e eu considerei isso como um sim. Sem pensar pulei dês do galho onde estava (que por suposto era bem auto) e só me dei conta do que havia feito quando cai com delicadeza no chão. Olhei para cima e depois para mim mesma.

- O que esta acontecendo comigo? – sussurrei com medo. Isso não era normal, eu não era mais normal.

Kami colocou suas patinhas dianteiras em meu peito e esticou seu corpo ate sua cabeça encostar em meu pescoço. Ela começou a esfregar de leve sua cabeça no mesmo e a ronronar levemente como se estivesse me consolando.

Eu acariciei suas costas e lhe sorri com doçura quando seus olhos azuis me miraram. Comecei a andar para is ao dormitório, pegando minha mochila que estava no chão, mas quando dei meu primeiro passo pude ouvi como alguns arbustos se moviam.

Kami começou a grunhir na direção deles enquanto eu me afastava lentamente, com medo do que poderia ser, já que já fazia algum tempo que me sentia incomoda com a sensação de estar sendo observada, e não acreditava que o que estivesse me vigiando fosse alguma coisa boa.

Suspirei aliviada ao ver que era Mosquito que saia dos arbustos. Mas logo esse alivio virou preocupação quando vi ele mancar ate minha direção. Coloquei Kami em meu ombro e fui ate ele. Quando cheguei perto pude ver que estava todo machucado. Sua pelagem negra estava manchada de vermelho por causa dos cortes que tinha no corpo e parecia que havia quebrado a pata dianteira esquerda.

O pequei com delicadeza em meus braços e ele fechou os olho,s exausto. Não podia deixa-lo aqui com esses machucados, por isso o levei o mais rápido possível ate o meu quarto e o de Chrona.

Entrei no quarto e percebe que Chrona já estava dormindo. Andei com cuidado ate minha cama e coloquei Mosquito com delicadeza na mesma. Peguei alguns curativos que tina no banheiro e tampei as feridas de Mosquito logo depois de limpa-las. Coloquei uma tala em sua pata e a enfaixei. Não era nada muito grande, mas acho que serviria para alguma coisa. Sorte que Blear me ensinou a fazer esse tipo de coisa se não estava perdida.

Fui tomar um banho rápido para logo depois colocar minha roupara para dormir que era apenas um blusão que chegava ate metade das minhas coxas e nada mais. Logo depois me acomodei na cama do lado de Mosquito e Kami que dormiam profundamente. Acabei adormecendo enquanto acariciava os dois.

Agora tinha mais companhia. Pensei em sonhos.

* * *

**_(1) _**_A fala de Eruka foi tirada do livro Marcada quando Aphrodite no primeiro ritual que ela faz com Zoye._

_Lu: Aqui esta o capitulo. Gomen por ter demorado. E já que só pediram um casal ele vai aparecer aqui. Com vocês SOUL E MAKA! (aplausos) Eu em. Da onde vei isso? O.O_

_Soul: (entrando com Maka do lado) O que estamos fazendo aqui? _

_Lu: Vocês foram escolhidos para uma entrevista do casal preferido dos eleitores._

_Maka e Soul: O/O_

_Lu: Vam__os começar com a primeira pergunta que vai para o Soul. (pensando *sempre quis fazer essa pergunta*)_

_Soul: Manda. _

_Lu: Podemos provar que muitas vezes você proteger a Maka com o seu proprio corpo. Como podemos ver no episodio contra o Stein e contra a Chrona. Por que isso? Por que tanto empenho em proteje-la?_

_Soul: ¬/¬ Bom... é que... ela é meu tecnico, me sinto na obrigação de protege-la._

_Lu: Não tem algo mais nisso não? ¬.¬_

_Soul: hum... Bom... Por que não vamos para a proxima pergunta? ( suando frio)_

_Lu: Não vai ficar assim não em? (mandando olhar assassino para Soul que engolhe em seco) Bom a proxima pergunta vai para Maka. Você e o Soul vivem no mesmo apartamento e você sempre o pega se "esfregando" na Blear. Por que bate nele? Por acaso tem ciume?_

_Maka: Claro que não! Só não acho que não é uma coisa muito boa de se fazer._

_Lu: Minha filha, como acha que você nasceu?_

_Maka: Eu sei. Mas acho que isso deva ser feito depois do casamento. _

_Soul: *sussurrando* Antiguada. _

_Maka: MAKA-CHOP!_

_Lu: (com uma gota enorme na cabeça) Tudo bem. Vamos para a ultima pergunta. Essa é para o dois. O que acontesse entre vocês quando ficam "sozinhos" no partamento?_

_Soul e Maka: ¬/¬ Bem... Hum... Temos que ir. Thaw! (saindo correndo)_

_Lu: Ai tem coisa. Bom acho que acabamos por aqui. Mesmo que eu queira saber a resposta daquela ultima pergunto, mesmo que já tenha uma ligeira ideia. Não esqueçando dos Reviews!_


	8. O resgate Marca espandida?

O FIM DE UMA ERA

O RESGATE. MARCA ESPANDIDA?

MAKA POV.

Encontrava-me novamente naquele rio, só que dessa vez estava em suas margens, sentada no colo daquele garoto que me vinha visitar em sonhas a muito tempo. Estava com a cabeça encostado em seu peito enquanto ele me abraçava pelas costas, entrelaçando seus braços em minha cintura.

O vento fresco batia em meu rosto fazendo meus cabelos soltos caírem molestamente em meu rosto. O cheiro doce da água do rio trazia uma paz tão grande que fechei os olhos para aproveitar cada momento que me era permitido.

De repente senti como lábios frios começaram a beijar meu pescoço, e como dois caninos pontiagudos raspavam na pele frágil do mesmo causando-me cócegas.

Dei uma pequena risada e falei: - Para. Isso faz cócegas.

- Mas não quero parar. – falou entre beijos me causando mais risadas. – Gosto de te ouvir rir.

Comecei a me contorcer por causa das cócegas e acabei derrubando nos dois. Me virei ficando deitada de frente para ele. Ele me sorria abertamente e me deu um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. Isso já era normal, e já estava me acostumando.

- Ainda não sei seu nome. – falou acariciando meu rosto. – Me encantaria saber.

- Se você for quem eu penso que, você já sabe meu nome. – falei acomodando meu rosto em seu peito e acariciando o mesmo.

Era sempre assim. Trocando caricias, beijos e de vês em quando caricias mais pesadas, mas sem passar do ponto.

- Como posso saber que você é mesmo ela. – falou meio angustiado. – Como posso saber que você é que penso que é fora desse mundo dos sonhos?

Pensei um pouco. Nem eu sabia se ele era realmente o Soul. Como poderíamos nos reconhecer realmente fora desse lugar? Foi quando me lembrei do meu medalhão. Aquele que sempre levava comigo.

- Acho que tenho uma maneira. – falei chamando sua atenção. – Você conhece a lenda da flor branca e da lua negra?

- Não. Que lenda é essa?

- É uma lenda de uma tribo indígena. Mas ela conta sobre o amor proibido entre a flor e a lua. – falei mirando em seus olhos com um sorriso.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – falou com um sorriso divertido. – Eles queriam ficar juntos, mas algo os separou. Ele ou ela morreram.

- Ela morreu na frente dos olhos dele. – falei triste. Ele acariciou meu rosto com delicadeza. – Mas voltando ao assunto original, eu carrego comigo sempre uma coisa que simboliza essa historia. Eu tenho um...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, senti algo gelado em meu rosto e acabei acordando.

Abri os olhos lentamente me encontrando com a mirada negra de Mosquito. Desde que havia o ajudado com aqueles ferimentos ele vinha me visitar todas as manhãs e ficava aqui ate a noite. Não me incomodava, achava ate bom já que Kami, minha nova gatinha de estimação, agora podia ter uma companhia para brincar.

Mosquito continuou a lamber meu rosto com carinho tentando me fazer acordar. Ri um pouco.

- Ta Mosquito, já entende. Vou levantar. – falei me levantando e sentando em minha cama. Kami não perdeu tempo e pulou no meu colo pedindo carinho.

Não neguei e comecei a acariciar-lhe as costas. Mosquito pareceu ficar com ciúme e empurrou Kami de meu colo. Como sempre acontecia todas as manhãs os dois começaram a "brigar".

Ri mais uma vez e me levantei da cama. Quando já ia para o banheiro me deparei com Chrona saindo do mesmo. Lhe dei um bom dia como todas as manhãs e ela retribuiu tímida. Ela olhou para Kami e Mosquito e falou.

- N-não s-sei como l-lidar c-com gatos c-ciumentos. – falou me fazendo rir. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho bem quente.

Enquanto a água do chuveiro escorria por meu corpo, repassei em minha mente tudo o que havia acontecido nessas ultimas semanas.

No dia seguinte do ritual contei as garotas sobre minhas sensações cada vez que acendiam a vela da Luz. Elas me levaram ate medusa (contra minha vontade, lógico) e lá descobrimos que tinha o dom da Luz. Coisa que impressionou muito a todos, principalmente a Medusa.

Também apresentei minha nova gata a minhas amigas que ficaram encantadas com ela. Sem falar que a mesma sempre me fazia companhia, não importava se era na sala ou em meu quarto, ela sempre estava perto de mim pedindo carinho ou dando uma de guarda costas.

Virei membro oficial das Almas da Noite e vou participar da próxima reunião, que ainda não sei quando vai ser. Eruka não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas teve que aceitar e agora ela implicava ainda mais comigo. Mas realmente nem ligava, o que me incomodava mesmo era ter a mirada de Soul em cima de mim o tempo inteiro. Não sei o que aquele garoto tinha para me atrair tanto, mas conseguia chamar minha atenção a cada meio segundo.

Ainda sentia a sensação de estar sendo observada. Só que nesses dias para cá estava piorando. Não só me sentia sendo observa, como também seguida. De vez em guando podia ate ouvir passos atrás de mim enquanto caminhava pelos jardins da escola para ir a biblioteca.

Agora era a primeira da turma e passava a maior parte do meu tempo na biblioteca da escola que não era para nada pequena. Sei que é estranho, mas quero saber o máximo possível desse mundo que agora eu fazia parte. Mas não pense que ficava só na biblioteca. Também saia para me divertir com as garotas.

Falando nelas, Tsubaki havia ficado muito amiga de Black Star desde que começou a ajudá-lo nos estudos. Liz e Patty tinham uma bela amizade com o Kid, pareciam ate irmãos. Mas o garoto só parecia ter olhos para a Chrona. Estava sempre a ajudando e sempre a ficava mirrando quando passava. A mesma ficava totalmente envergonhada. Liz era super afim do Hero que estava sempre rodeado de garotas e Patty parecia ter uma queda pelo famoso Ragnaroki.

As coisas estavam indo muito bem. Principalmente para mim, já que agora tenho amigas com que posso guardar e dividir segredos. Sem falar que todas eram muito loucas, com a exceção de Tsubaki e Chrona que eram mais normalzinhas.

Sai de debaixo do chuveiro e cobri meu corpo com a toalha. Ao me olhar no espelho pude ver como minha pele estava mais pálida e, graças a meu novo dom, ela era mais brilhante e chamativa do que o normal. Mas o que chamava mesmo atenção era a marca branca de alma que tinha no pescoço.

Sai do banheiro e fui ate meu armário escolher uma roupa para ir a escola. Estava fazendo um pouco de frio então peguei uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de frio também preta e justa, por cima da mesma uma jaqueta branca bem acolchoada e um tênis branco com detalhes vermelhos. Mas sem esquecer meu medalhão.

Peguei minha mochila e sai logo atrás de Chrona, com Mosquito e Kami me seguindo de perto. Mosquito nos seguiu ate certa parte do caminho e foi para o escritório de Medusa. Me perguntava se ela sentia a falta dele quando ele ia para o meu quarto.

Fomos ate o refeitório e pegamos nossos respectivos cereais para logo nos sentarmos junto as outras.

- Estou tão cansada. – falou Liz em um bocejo.

- Não conseguiu dormir bem esse noite? – perguntou Tsubaki preocupada.

- Não. – falou Liz desanimada. – Tinha alguma coisa fazendo um barulho horrível ontem a noite. Me incomodou a noite toda, e ele vinha da direção do quarto de vocês duas. – falou Liz apontando para mim e para Chrona.

- E-eu n-não o-ouvi nada. – falou Chrona tímida.

- E você Maka? – perguntou Liz dirigindo sua atenção para mim.

- Todas as noites eu ouço esse barulho Liz. – falei dando de ombros. – Comecei a escutá-lo alguns dias depois de chegar.

- E o que você acha que é Maka-chan? – perguntou Tsubaki.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa nas arvores do jardim provocando esse barulho. – falei olhando para a porta que levava ate a parte de fora da escola. – O barulho parece mais um gemido esganiçado e abafado. Se prestar bem atenção ele vira um grito agonizante, insuportável e assustador.

- N-n-n-nossa. – falou Liz tremendo e abraçando a sua irmã que ria sem controle. – N-não precisava d-detalhar t-tanto.

- C-concordamos. – falaram Tsubaki e Chrona ao mesmo tempo.

- Hihihi. Desculpe. – falei sorrindo envergonhada. – Melhor deixar isso pra lá. Não deve ser nada.

Voltamos a comer nossos cereais e conversar animadas quando de repente a expressão de Liz mudou para um sombria.

- Não olhem agora. Ai vem encrenca. – todas nós olhamos na direção que Liz estava mirando e vimos Eruka e suas amigas, vindo em nossa direção.

Eruka parou ao meu lado e me olhou com ódio e desprezo, mesmo que mantivesse o sorriso no rosto.

- O próximo ritual vai ser no hallowin, Maka. – falou sem vontade.

- Podia ter me avisado um pouco antes Eruka. – falei sem mira-la – O hallowin é amanhã.

- Não é minha culpa se você é mau informada. – falou indiferente.

Kami começou a grunhir na direção de Eruka que se afastou uns quantos passos com uma cara de nojo e medo.

- Tirem esse saco de pulgas de perto de mim! – exclamou, não, quase gritou.

- A única que tem pulga aqui é você Eruka. – falei seria.

- Como ousa sua piranha? – berrou preparando a mão para me bater.

Para mim tudo se movia em câmera lenta e, sem virar o rosto, pequei a mão de Eruka pouco antes dela encostar em meu rosto e comecei a apertá-la lentamente. Com o passar do tempo meus reflexos iam aumentando e minha força também. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas esses aumentos de agilidade estão me ajudando muito. Mas mesmo assim me achava cada vez mais anormal, mais uma aberração.

- Nem ouse encostar em mim Eruka. – falei fria. Não era de o meu feito ser assim, mas ela procurou. – Não sou nenhuma garota que você possa humilhar tão facilmente, então por que não me deixa em paz?

Ela contorcia o rosto de dor e estava pronta para soltar um grito guando eu a soltei e voltei a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eruka me mirou apavorada junto com suas amigas e saiu apreçada de lá.

Suspirei cansada. Não gostava que isso acontecesse, sempre me arrependia depois.

- Maka você foi incrível! – exclamou Liz contente.

- Isso é o que você diz. – falei triste. – Sempre me arrependo depois e acabo me sentindo igual a um monstro.

- Mas ela provocou. – falou Tsubaki triste. – Não tem que ficar assim. Se você tem esse dom tem que usá-lo para se defender, ou então eles não servirão de nada.

- Mesmo assim. – falei em um suspiro. – Não gosto de fazer isso. É como se eu mesma tacasse na minha própria cara que não sou normal.

- E devia ficar feliz por não ser! – exclamou Liz tentando me animar. – Ser normal é muito chato e sabe por que? – eu neguei com a cabeça. – Porque não temos nada de especial e mágico. Então tira essa cara triste do rosto e vamos nos animar porque você acabou com a Eruka.

- Detonou a Eruka! Detonou a Eruka! – falava Patty enquanto ria.

Sorri torto, mas mesmo me divertindo com as duas ainda tinha aquela pesar em meu peito. Nesse instante ouvi um pequeno murmuro que não pude entender muito bem. Outras de minhas mudanças: o aumento da capacidade dos sentidos.

Olhei para o lado só para ver dois olhos vermelhos como o mais belo dos rubis. "Frustrante" pensei irritada. Isso era realmente frustrante! Por que ele me atraia tanto e sempre ficava me observando? Por que tinha que ser tão parecido com ele?

Voltei a ver minhas amigas ignorando completamente o suspiro irritado dele. Nada entre nós havia mudado, mesmo com todas aquelas miradas a distancia. Ele não vinha dizer uma palavra comigo e eu não tinha a mínima coragem e nem assunto para dirigir a ele. Mas mesmo assim queria que tudo fosse diferente. Queria por pelo menos conversar um pouco com ele e saber mais sobre o mesmo, mas como querer não é poder então me contento com isso.

Depois de terminarmos o café da manhã fomos direto para nossas salas. A primeira minha e da Chrona foi de línguas. Dessa vez tivemos que aprender o espanhol, não que eu não goste. Pelo contrario era a minha segunda língua favorita, só ficando atrás do japonês.

Logo depois foi aula de musica. Devo dizer que me considero um horror com instrumentos, mas acho que era um pouco boa cantando. Tanto que a professora pediu para que cantasse com um dos seus melhores alunos. E adivinhem quem era? Isso mesmo, Soul! E se não bastasse eu ter que cantar para a sala inteira ainda teria que cantar para ele. Por favor, alguém tenha dó de mim e me tire dessa situação T-T.

Ele se sentou no banco de um piano de corda preto, bem bonito pelo visto, e me esperou para começar a tocar. Me posicionei do lado do dele só que sem me sentar no banco.

- Quero que cante uma musica que gos... – mas antes que ela terminasse Soul começou a tocar.

Assustei-me com a melodia que ele tocava. Essa eu conhecia a letra de cor, mas isso por que Blear havia me ensinado a muito tempo. Como ele sabia dela? Eu nunca contei a ninguém e duvido muito que Blear também, já que ela disse que era uma canção de ninar que era passada de geração em geração por nossa família. Ninguém mais sabia dela.

A única pessoa pra que eu cantei essa musica foi para o garoto dos meus sonhos e para a Blear.

Deixei as duvidas de lado por um tempo e respirei fundo para logo começar a cantar. Enquanto cantava me transportava para outro mundo, como sempre acontecia quando ouvia essa musica, mesmo que eu a estivesse cantando.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha voz sair livremente. Mas nem eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava sumida e sensações e emoções que me faziam voar e recordar todos os tempos bons que tive, com minha mãe, meu pai e com Blear.

Só depois de alguns minutos percebe que a musica já tinha acabado e que Soul já havia parado de tocar. Olhei para todos na sala que estavam aplaudindo com fervor. Podia sentir meu rosto arder em chamas e a coloração avermelhada tomar conta do mesmo.

- Muito bem Maka! – exclamou a professora Marie batendo palmas e com um sorriso extenso no rosto.

Nesse mesmo instante tivemos que passar para a próxima aula e eu dei graças a deus por isso. Sai quase correndo da sala morrendo de vergonha. Fui direto para a aula de matemática e estratégia com a professora Nygus.

Queria que a terra me engolisse nesse exato momento. Não acredito que cantei na frente da sala toda.

Tentei me acalmar e prestar atenção na aula, mas uma coisa me incomodava. Como Soul sabia aquela canção? Isso eu não sabia, e estava me incomodando muito.

Na hora do almoço tive que pegar um livro na biblioteca para ter um entretenimento quando ficar sem nada pra fazer e acabei me separando das outras.

Agora estou andando pelos caminhos de pedra da parte de fora do Shibusen para chegar a biblioteca. A noite estava calma e o vento soprava tranqüilo contra meu rosto, causando-me leves arrepios de vez em quando.

A noite me agradava e me acalmava de uma maneira sobre-humana. Me sentia tão tranqüila e relaxada a noite que a considerava meu refugio junto com a escuridão. Não me achem estranha, mas não acho que a escuridão seja algo do mau. Claro que tinha suas exceções. Mas eu sempre a apreciei.

Mas hoje me sentia incomoda em caminhar sozinha por essa noite escura sem estrelas e nem lua. Sem falar da neblina que começava a se formar por toda a parte, dificultando minha visão. Dessa vez a sensação de estar sendo observada era mais do que incomoda, era insuportável.

Aprecei o passo para chegar logo na biblioteca quando de repente vi dois olhos vermelhos a minha frente. Eles brilhavam na escuridão e parecia emanar loucura. Dei alguns passos para trás ate ouvir aquele barulho estranho de um grito agonizante vindo diretamente do que estava escondido nas sombras.

Quando aquela coisa deu um passo para frente, pude ver por causa da pequena lâmpada que tinha no local o formato daquele... Sei lá o que! O rosto dele era completamente desfigurado e parecia ter uma espécie de bico, enquanto o tronco era totalmente desproporcional aos membros e os braços eram como asas de morcegos com mãos com garras afiadas e gigantescas. Ele era do tamanho de um homem adulto e seu corpo era completamente acinzentado e exalava o cheiro de podridão que era quase insuportável.

Afastei mais alguns passos dele com a intenção de sair correndo, mas ao parecer ele percebeu minhas intenções e soltou um grito esganiçado que me obrigou a parar e tampar os ouvidos com força. Acabei ajoelhando no chão atordoada tentando impedir que aquele som irritante passasse por meus ouvidos já doloridos.

De repente o som parou e, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a cabeça para ver o monstro, ele se lançava contra mim ameaçando me cortar com aquelas garras gigantes. Mas consegui agir rápido e saltar para o lado escapando do golpe, caindo de mau jeito no chão torcendo meu tornozelo.

Com custo consegui levantar. Olhei para o monstro e vi minha chance de escapar. Ele estava com suas garras presas nas pedras que tinham no chão. Comecei a mancar na direção que ia antes tentando me afastar o máximo possível daquela coisa.

Mas antes que pudesse pelo menos me afastar alguns metros, ele se soltou e voltou a se lançar contra mim. Dessa vez eu não podia fazer nada com meu tornozelo machucado, então só fechei os olhos e esperei o impacto. Mas acabei sentindo apenas como alguém me empurrava e eu caia na grama macia com esse alguém em cima de mim.

Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com dois olhos vermelhos, só que esses estavam cheios de preocupação. Não conseguia dizer nada, apenas podia ficar olhando para aquela imensidão vermelha na minha frente.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, bem na direção onde se encontrava o monstro e se levantou, pegando a foice que tinha trago. Ele se colocou em uma posição de defesa e se preparou para o ataque do monstro.

O monstro deu outro grito e se lançou contra ele. Fiquei preocupada, mas vi como ele desviava e acertava o monstro nas costas. O chiado que ele soltou foi mais insuportável que seu grito.

Soul tentou dar mais um golpe naquela coisa, mas ela reagiu mais rápido e o atingiu. Tacando-o na parede de pedra do Shibusen e o deixando, ao que parecia atordoado.

O monstro começou a se aproximar dele lentamente enquanto ele tentava inutilmente se levantar. O desespero tomou conta de meu corpo nesse momento e, sem me importar com meu tornozelo machucado, me levantei e corri ate ficar entre Soul e o monstro e pede ajuda a meu dom.

Nesse instante pude sentir meu corpo se incandescer e pude ver como toda a escuridão a minha volta se iluminava. O monstro a minha frente chiou e desapareceu entre a escuridão.

Suspirei aliviada, mas logo voltei a sentir a dor no tornozelo e cai no chão. Estava tão preocupada com meu tornozelo dolorido que não percebi quando ele se levantou e se posicionou na minha frente, se ajoelhando para ficar na minha altura.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou em um tom serio e sem nenhuma emoção no rosto, mas em seus olhos se concentravam uma preocupação incontável.

- Tudo. – falei voltando a sentir o pulsar de dor no tornozelo. – Só acho que torce o tornozelo, nada mais.

- Deixe-me ver. – falou levando uma mão ate meu tornozelo. Ia deixar, mas de repente ouvi algo entre a sombras para logo ver aquele monstro voando em nossa direção.

- Cuidado! – gritei o empurrando para o chão, fazendo com que os dois caíssem e o monstro passasse raspando por cima de nós.

Suspirei aliviada, mas logo percebi em que posição me encontrava. Estava deitada em cima de Soul que estava caído na grama macia. Nesse instante senti como meu rosto esquentava e o sangue se concentrava todo nessa área.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e de novo me perdi naquele profundo mar vermelho. Sem perceber, comecei a aproximar meu rosto do dele o ele do meu. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e, para ser sincera, não queria saber. A sensação era tão boa que me deixava levar facilmente.

Não demorou muito para que a distancia entre nós se tornasse nula. Nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo doce, mas apaixonado. Suas mãos foram parar em meu rosto enquanto as minhas ficavam em seu peito. Seus lábios se moviam contra os meus quase com desespero enquanto eu me sentia um pouco nervosa e o correspondia com timidez.

Ora! Não me culpem por estar nervosa. A única vez que havia beijado foi em sonhos e Soul parecia ter muita experiência, coisa que não me surpreendia já que ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola e já deve ter tido milhões de namorada, incluindo Eruka.

Bom, eu fiz o máximo que podia enquanto acariciava seu peito com delicadeza. Ele começou a descer suas mãos para meu pescoço e eu subia as minhas para o seu. Calafrios passavam por minha pele ao sentir essas mãos frias escorrendo por minha pele.

Nossas mãos pararam no pescoço um do outro e, quando nossos dedos encostaram nas marcas, senti uma corrente elétrica me percorrer inteira, e suponho que ele também sentiu já que afastou seu rosto do meu parando o beijo. Por um breve instante pude ver sua marca e, igual a minha estava preenchida, só que ao invés de ter a cor azul safira como o de costume ela era negra.

De repente ele nos fez girar fincando eu deitada na grama e ele em cima de mim e voltando a me beijar só que com mais intensidade. Fiquei meio atordoada no inicio com a força do beijo, mas logo o corresponde.

Ele acariciava minha cintura e passava a mão em meu pescoço, encostando em minha marca e passando aquela eletricidade por nossos corpos. Juro que nunca tinha sentido nada igual aquilo, e nunca havia me sentido tão bem alem de quando estava com o garoto dos meus sonhos. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, ele se levantou de repente e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes para logo depois me levantar e voltar a andar na direção da biblioteca cheia de perguntas na cabeça. Pequei rapidamente um livro na biblioteca quando cheguei e sai rapidamente, mancando é claro, mas fazendo o máximo para ignorar a dor e sair o mais rápido possível daquela área escura.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório e fui direto para a próxima sala. Não queria falar com ninguém no momento, já que não podia dar explicações, já que nem eu mesma conseguia explicar para mim o que havia acontecido.

Sentei em uma cadeira qualquer da sala de Dons e Talentos, suspirando pesadamente. Minha cabeça girava em pensamentos e nas lembranças que haviam acontecido naquela noite. Beijar Soul foi tão bom e prazeroso... Era praticamente a mesma coisa de quando eu beijava o garoto de meus sonhos.

Suspirei novamente. Kami apareceu perto da minha cadeira e pulou no meu colo para logo depois pular em cima da mesa me mirando preocupada. Ela ergueu o seu pequeno pescossinho e esfregou sua cabeça em meu pescoço ronronando levemente.

Acariciei-lhe as costas e lhe sorri com ternura. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava em Kami. Sempre me consolava quando estava pra baixo. Ela voltou a pular em meu colo se acomodando e começando a dormir enquanto eu a acariciava com toda a delicadeza e carinho que podia.

Já estava mais calma e bem no momento em que o professor Stein entrava na sala fazendo todos se calarem. Olhei em volta e localizai Chrona sentada a mais ou menos duas cadeiras de distancia da minha. Havia entrando tão eufórica que nem a havia notado.

- Bom, alunos. – começou o professor Stein chamando minha atenção. – Hoje vamos estudar sobre os dons básicos que seriam os seis que compõem o nosso circulo de reunião. Alguém pode me falar porque eles o compõem?

Levantei a mão no mesmo instante. Isso eu já tinha lido em um dos livros da biblioteca. Era uma pergunta fácil e bem obvia a resposta.

- Maka. – falou apontando para mim, que desceu a mão no mesmo instante.

- Eles o compõem porque são os elementos que mantêm o equilíbrio do nosso mundo. – falei sem duvidar.

- Correto Maka. – falou com seu típico sorriso sinistro no rosto. – Poucos vampiros recebem esses dons, e quando o circulo é feito com todos aqueles que os recebem ele fica mais poderoso.

- E por que poucos vampiros o recebem? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos pretos que estava na ultima cadeira de uma das filas.

De repente um bisturi passou bem perto de seu rosto e se encravou na parede. Todos da sala empalideceram e miraram Stein com medo que tinha um rosto sinistro e medonho.

- Não me interrompa ou eu te disseco. – ameaçou, era um mau costume dele dissecar as coisas e sempre ameaçava dissecar um de nós. – Bom... Apenas vampiros adequados podem receber esses dons. Vampiros que são considerados pela deusa aptos e sábios o bastante para usá-los.

Sábios e aptos, não é? Então Kami havia errado feio quando escolheu a mim para ter o dom da luz, afinal eu não era apta para isso, o que tinha de apta em mim sendo que nunca na vida tive algo de especial?

Essa questão continuou a rondar minha cabeça ate o final das aulas, e no dia seguinte a mesma coisa. O estranho foi que na noite(dia) passada eu não sonhei com aquele garoto. O que isso significava?

Bom... não era bom eu ficar pensando nisso agora e sim na reunião de hoje das Almas da Noite. Não sabia como ia ser a reunião de hoje principalmente porque era hallowen. Mas só fui me assustar de verdade quando chegou o almoço e as meninas quase tiveram um treco.

- Você não pode ir nessa reunião. – disse Liz logo que cheguei para almoçar com elas. – Definitivamente você não pode ir.

- Mas por que Liz? – perguntei confusa me sentando com meu prato cheio de macarrão.

- Ouvimos dizer que Eruka vai aprontar uma hoje. – falou Tsubaki temerosa. –Ouvimos dizer que ela preparou algo bem assustador para esse hallowen.

- Se ela fez mesmo isso então eu vou para tentar ajudar aqueles que estão lá. – falei decidida. Fazia um tempo que havia me decidido que ajudaria a desbancar esse grupinho e talvez esse seja o momento.

- Mas Maka... – tentou dizer Liz, mas eu a interrompe.

- Não precisão se preocupar comigo. – falei – Não tem nada que a Eruka possa fazer que me afete.

Todos me miraram um pouco triste e eu comecei a comer meu macarrão. Seja lá o que Eruka fosse fazer não ia deixar que se desse bem.

O resto das aulas passou mais lentamente do que eu imaginava, parecia que algo estava decidido em não me deixar ir nessa reunião, mas já estava decidida e nada ia me fazer mudar de idéia. Sem falar que agora comecei a seguir mais meu instinto e o mesmo mandava eu ir nessa reunião de um jeito ou de outro.

A hora da reunião finalmente chegou e eu já estava pronta e esperando junto com os outros a chegada de Eruka e suas amigas. Estava em pé perto da estatua da deusa Kami observando-a com determinação.

- Qual é esse mistério que você esta escondendo de mim? – perguntei em voz baixa. Estava tentando juntar tudo o que havia descoberto nesse tempo. Sabia que tinham algo haver com tudo isso, só não sabia como.

- Ela é muito parecida com você. – falou uma voz do meu lado. Olhei só para me encontrar com os olhos dourados de Kid.

- É. – concordei voltando a olhar a estatua. – Pena que ela também seja muito misteriosa.

Vi Kid me mirar de uma maneira confusa, mas não me importei. Continuei mirando a estatua ate que um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto. Kami pode ser misteriosa, mas também era uma muito boa e gentil.

- Com quem você ta falando Kid? – perguntou alguém atrás de nós. Nos viramos só para ver aquele garoto de cabelo azul que se tornara amigo de Tsubaki. – Olha se não é a garota que rouba toda a atenção! Pois fique sabendo que eu, o grande Deus Black Star, sou aquele que deve ser o centro das atenções sempre! Huahahahaha!

Uma gotinha estilo anime apareceu em minha cabeça enquanto eu disse: - Pois fique com ela para se, porque eu não quero.

- Você é a Maka, amiga da Tsubaki-chan não é? – perguntou do nada. Eu apenas assenti. – Ela fala muito de você.

- E qual é essa intimidade toda com ela? – perguntou Ragnaroki que segurou Black Star pelo pescoço com a outra mão esfregou o murro em sua cabeça.

- Me solta seu idiota! – falou Black Star se soltando. – Ninguém tem o direito de encostar em um deus como eu a não ser que eu deixe.

- Então vamos ver se isso é verdade. – falou Ragnaroki. Os dois então começaram a brigar enquanto mais duas gotas apareciam em minha cabeça.

- Deixa eles. – falou Hero que apareceu do meu lado. – Sempre fazem isso. Esta ate perdendo a graça. Por certo eu sou Hero, senhorita. – disse beijando minha mão fazendo meu rosto arder.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhorita. – falei constrangida. – Me faz me sentir como uma velha.

- Sinto muito. – falou com um sorriso constrangido.

Eu apenas sorri, mas no mesmo momento ouvi um pequeno grunhido e me virei para ver quem era. E de novo me encontro com aquele olhar vermelho, só dessa vez ele estava cheio de... ciúme? Não, não podia ser. Devo estar imaginando coisas.

- Pessoal! – disse uma voz que reconhecia muito bem. Era Eruka que tinha acabado de chegar e havia se posicionado na frente de todos. – Hoje vamos fazer algo especial. Já que é hallowen vamos ate o museu que tem a maior área de toda a Deafh City e faremos nosso ritual lá.

Eruka deu a volta e começou a caminhar na direção de uma parte afastada e escura. Senti um pouco de receio em segui-la já que desde a noite passada estava tentando evitar ao máximo lugares desse tipo, mas acabei me enchendo de valor e os seguindo.

Chegamos em um alçapão que dava direto do lado de fora. Ele era igual o mais escuro do que o lugar onde estávamos, e tive um pouco mais de dificuldade de entrar. Andei rápido por ele abraçando a mim mesma e olhando para todos os lados para ver se não havia mais nada daquela coisa por perto.

Quase suspirei de alivio ao ver que estávamos perto da saída, mas Eruka parou a poucos metros a frente dele fazendo todos pararem também. Quase gritei para que deixasse eu sair daqui, mas me contive.

- Lembrem-se do feitiço: "Nós somos a nevoa. Ninguém nos vê, ninguém nos escuta. Fazemos parte da escuridão" – repeti o feitiço junto com vários outros e percebi que todos começamos a ficar transparentes ate que "sumimos".

Podia ver os outros, mas aposto que os humanos não poderiam nos ver. Saímos (graças a deusa) do alçapão e nos encontrávamos na rua da cidade. A lua estava cheia e brilhava com intensidade e eu podia sentir como me unia a luz que emitia e me fazia sentir mais segura e confiante.

Olhei para Soul e o mesmo tinha uma nevoa densa o rodeando, totalmente negra, enquanto ele desparecia completamente de minha vista ficando realmente invisível. Parecia se fundir completamente na escuridão.

Eruka nos levou ate a área do museu que não tinha absolutamente ninguém. Fomos ate a parte de trás do museu onde tudo já estava preparado. O pentagrama estava desenhado e tinha uma mesa bem no centro com a estatua em miniatura da deusa e uma taça de vinho e as velas estavam em seus devido lugares.

Todos nos posicionamos e o ritual começou. Eruka dançou pelo circulo e acendeu as velas. Eu mau prestava atenção, estava ansiosa para que Acendesse a vala da luz para eu poder voltar a ter aquela sensação tão boa e confortável.

Quando terminou de acender as valas começou a falar.

- Hoje estamos aqui para comemorar o dia de todos os santos. – falou com aquela voz pesada e esganiçada ao mesmo tempo. – Eu invoco os espíritos do passado para comemorarem conosco essa noite tão sagrada. Levantem-se espíritos dos vampiros passados e nos brindem com sua presença.

De repente uma nevoa negra começou a rodear o centro do circulo e a tomar forma. Em cada forma que se formava duas orbes vermelhas apareciam junto com dentes afiados. Muitos saíram correndo ao ver se formar ao parecer vampiros que ainda tinha sua forma um pouco deformada.

- Eruka, sua idiota! – gritei vendo as nevoas atacarem os alunos que ainda restavam e tentavam escapar. Um dele acabou atacando Ragnaroki cortando seu corpo e bebendo de seu sangue enquanto Hero tentava ajudá-lo. – Quando se invoca espíritos tem que se purificar o local antes de tudo se não você atrai espíritos ruins.

Eruka estava aterrada e saiu correndo junto com suas amigas que estavam segurando as velas. De repente apareceu perto da entrada dos fundos do museu todas as minhas amigas que miraram assustadas as nevoas.

- Garotas, o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei surpresa.

- Não iramos te deixar sozinha. – falou Liz um pouco assustada.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Tsubaki sem deixar de olhar as nevoas com formatos de vampiros.

- Longa historia! – falei para logo ter um plano. – Garotas se preparem e garotos vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, eu tenho um plano.

Depois que vi todos assentirem corri para dentro do circulo sendo atacada pelas nevoas que arranharam meu corpo, mas consegui escapar e chegar ao meio.

- Kid, Black Star fiquem em onde estão! – gritei e os mesmos assentiram – Tsubaki, vá para o lugar da água e Patty para o ar. – as duas assentiram e tomaram suas posições. – Liz, Chrona vão ajudar os outros. – as duas assentiram e foram ajudar Ragnaroki e Hero. – Soul preciso que você saia quando eu pedir. – ele assentiu e eu pequei o isqueiro que tinha em cima da mesa e comecei a reacender as velas.

- Tem um sangue delicioso garota. – falavam os fantasmas quando mi arranhavam e bebiam um pouco de meu sangue.

Terminei de acender as velas e agora só faltavam a da escuridão e a da luz. Mas antes que pudesse fazer ouvi um grito de dor que me fez virar para trás. Chrona estava sendo atacada por um dos vampiros que a arranhava em toda parte.

- Chrona! – gritou Kid dando menção de sair do lugar, mas antes que pudesse griteu.

- Não Kid! – ele parou e me mirou confuso. – Não saia da sua posição se não nunca acabaremos com isso.

Ele apenas assentiu desconcertado e eu acendi as duas velas que faltavam. Iguinorei a sensação que me preencheu e pequei o prendedor que tinha em meu cabelo que era apenas como uma agulha grande bem pontiaguda.

- Ei seus fantasmas do inferno. – falei chamando a atenção dos mesmos que voltaram a me ver interessados. Eu posicionei o prendedor na palma da minha mão e disse. – Se vocês querem sangue então venham pegar. – e cortei minha mão.

Eles inalaram profundamente sentindo o cheiro do meu sangue que escorria por minha mão e pingava no chão. Vi Soul fazer a mesma coisa e mirar com anseio a minha mão. Senti vontade de entregar a ele, mas quando vi os fantasmas se aproximarem gritei para ele.

- Sai daqui! – ele me mirou um pouco confuso, mas logo saiu de perto de onde estava.

Antes que os vampiros pudessem me alcançar ouvi como todos gritavam meu nome com preocupação, ate mesmo Soul. Então, poucos segundos de ser atingida fechei os olhos e invoquei o poder da luz.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos estava de joelhos no chão com a mão ainda sangrando. Olhei em volta e vi todos que havia ficado me mirando fascinado. Fiquei confusa, mas logo Eruka apareceu e gritou.

- Por que? Por que ela escolheu você e não eu? – gritou me fazendo ficar mais confusa ainda.

- Maka-chan! – chamou Tsubaki chamando minha atenção. A mesma tinha um sorriso emocionado no rosto. – Olha no espelho.

Liz pegou um espelho da bolsa e o tacou na minha direção. Eu o peguei e olhei meu reflexo e devo dizer que quase cai para trás ao ver eu mesma naquele espelho. Minha marca havia se expandido. Agora ela abrangia o lado direito de meu rosto fazendo o desenho de flores com ramos espinhosos. Ela descia por meu pescoço, rodeando a marca de alma que se destacavam e indo ate as costas da mão, rodando em meu braço ate chegar na mão.

Levei um dedo ate elas e as toquei de leve. A cor branca parecia brilhar mais que minha pele se destacando junto com minha pele que parecia mais pálida ainda. Também percebi que meu cabelo que antes ia ate um pouco baixo do ombro havia crescido e que agora chegava na minha cintura e que meu corpo havia mudado também, tendo a cintura um pouco mais fina, meu quadril um pouco mais largo e meus seios crescerem um pouco.

- E-eu... n-não p-posso a-acreditar. – falei me levantando e ainda olhado para o espelho.

- O que acontecei aqui? – perguntou um voz conhecida atrás de mim. Me virei só para encontrar com Medusa que quase teve um treco ao me ver. – Ah Minha deusa!

- Não é de mais Medusa-sempai? – perguntou Liz animada. – A Maka tem a marca espandida e é uma novata! E tudo por que nos salvou!

- O que você quer dizer com "nos salvou" mocinha? – perguntou com um olhar de desconfiança.

Depois de contarmos tudo para Medusa a mesma ficou uma fera com Eruka e a tirou das Almas da Noite nomeando a mim como a nova líder. Deva para acreditar? Eu? A líder? Sem a menor chance.

Mas por mais que eu tentasse negar todos insistiram e eu acabei cedendo. Logo depois voltamos para o Shibusen, mas eu não podia tirar da cabeça a sensação de que algo estava prestes a começar.

E não era nada bom.

* * *

_Lu: Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem por demorar tanto, fiquei sem criatividade. E tambem desculpe pela intrevista de antes se foi muito curta._

_Soul: Curta, mas constrangedora '-.-_

_Lu: Então ai esta você! (cara maligna) Agora você vai me contar a resposta para aquela pergunta!_

_Soul: Nem a pau juvenal! (sai correndo a toda velocidade)_

_Lu: AH! Mas dessa vez você não escapa. (Pega uma basuca e atira uma rede de pesca e pegando a soul)_

_Soul: Nãoooo. T-T_

_Lu: ( colocando o em cima dele) Agora você vai ter que me responder: O que acontesse quando você fica sozinho com a Maka no apatamento?_

_Soul: X/X Te conto quando ninguem estiver ouvindo._

_Lu: Tudo bem.:3 Agora nos despedimos. Thaw!_

_Reviews?_


	9. O começo Visita frustrante

O FIM DE UMA ERA

O COMEÇO. FISITA FRUSTRANTE.

MAKA POV.

Olhava para o teto da sala de aula enquanto esperava que a mesma começasse. Kami estava dormindo em meu colo pacificamente enquanto eu tentava me convencer do que havia acontecido ontem.

Minha marca havia se expandido, e olha que eu era apenas uma novata que não havia passado pela transformação ainda. Me sentia estranha e incomoda com tudo isso. Era mais uma coisa que fazia de mim uma completa aberração.

Hoje quando havia acabado de tomar banho e me olhei no espelho não pude evitar passar o dedo de leve sobre as marcas de flores que tinham gravadas na pele do meu rosto. Elas desciam rodeando a marca de alma que tinha no pescoço e indo ate o braço fazendo rodopios no mesmo como se fosse um bracelete.

A cor branca que tinham parecia brilhar fazendo minha pele parecer mais branca do que já era, o me fazia parecer mais um fantasma do que uma vampira. Meu corpo também mudara o que me alegrara um pouco, mesmo que ainda não fosse tão bonito quanto o de varias garotas daqui. Meu cabelo cresceu chegando a cintura, fazendo com que quando o prendesse nas típicas marias-chiquinhas eles chegassem ate perto da dobra do meu braço.

Não só minha aparência havia mudado como também meus poderes. Meu dom da luz se liberava sem que eu precisasse pronunciar uma só palavra, era só pensar que precisava dele e _voála_ ele aparecia. Havia ficado mais ágil e forte e meus sentidos haviam se aguçado ainda mais. Agora podia ouvir o que uma pessoa falava enquanto a mesma estava a vários metros de mim e ainda podia determinar com exatidão qualquer cheiro que sentisse.

Mas isso também teve suas desvantagens. Agora tinha uma sede de sangue que quase não conseguia controlar. Quando conseguia ouvir uma pulsação, seja ela de quem for, ou o cheiro do sangue de alguém minha garganta queimava e o instinto de pular em cima dele me atormentava, mas conseguia me segurar.

Minha vida social também esta se tornando um pouco complicada já que ao parecer os garotos mais populares da escola (Kid, Hero, Ragnaroki, Black Star e Soul) passaram a ser nossos amigos, o que deixavam as garotas possessas. Sem falar que o boato que eu tinha uma marca expandida se espalhou em uma velocidade impressionante. Tanto que tive que vir com blusa de frio com o capuz tampando minha cara para não chamar muita atenção.

Liz tentou me fazer tirar o capuz no meio do refeitório, fazendo praticamente ele todo me olhar com suma curiosidade, mas eu consegui impedir me mudando rapidamente de lugar toda vez que ela tentava me alcançar.

Soul também passou a agir de uma maneira estranha perto de mim. Hoje na hora do lanche ele acabou sentando do meu lado já que não tinha mais nenhum lugar na mesa. Ele ficou me mirando de uma maneira estranha quase de um jeito desejoso com os olhos brilhando e os caninos escapando de vez em quando de sua boca.

Acho que ele sentir o cheiro do meu sangue lá no museu não foi exatamente uma coisa boa. Ainda me lembro do jeito que respirou profundamente e de como olhou para minha mão aquela hora. E ainda estou tentando entender porque senti aquela vontade de entregar meu sangue para ele. Se não fossem os fantasmas atacarem eu teria dado ele todinho sem hesitar.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não faço a mínima idéia! Sei que a noite eu não me encontrei com aquele garoto, na verdade eu tive um dos meus piores pesadelos.

Sonhei que estava de novo naquela caverna, sabem o sonho que tive depois da festa? Pois era como se fosse ele só que sem a parte boa e uma complementação da parte ruim. Sinistro não?

Pois eu estava correndo e acabei entrando naquela caverna. Estava usando aquele vestido cor creme curto rasgado nas bordas. No momento sabia que tinha o objetivo de me "entregar" a pessoa que estava me seguindo, mas por alguma razão não podia, algo dentro de mim me impedia de fazer. Me virei com determinação mirando um homem que não conseguia ver o rosto e me posicionei para lutar. Ele apenas riu e pulou em mim, eu apenas desviei e me preparei para atacá-lo.

Lutei com ele por um tempo acertando alguns golpes nele e ele vários em mim. De repente meus olhos se pousaram no teto da caverna onde tinha uma pequena passagem que parecia ser feita de vidro. Lá eu pude ver uma silhueta bem familiar. Olhei com mais determinação e vi que era aquele garoto que estava junto com esse homem contra quem eu lutava, e o mesmo que havia me encantado tanto.

Nesse momento de distração aquele homem que me atacava conseguiu me derrubar e se posicionou em cima de mim. Foi ai que começou o pesadelo. Sentia medo e tentava me separar dele o máximo que conseguia, mas ele me prendia com força e me violava com desejo insano. O pior é que não queria que o garoto que estava observando tudo visse isso, queria me soltar e ir embora ou pelo menos ir ate ele. Mas sempre que tentava escapar levava uma bofetada na cara ou no estomago.

Quando perdi as forças olhei para cima onde se encontrava o garoto e vi como ele se continha para não vir aqui. Quando vi que ele fazia menção de impedir isso eu apenas neguei enquanto lagrimas saiam de meus olhos. Vi como nos dele também começavam a sair lagrimas enquanto espalmava o vidro pelo qual observava.

Lhe sussurrei um _"eu voltarei_" antes do homem entrar em meu interior e meu corpo se desmanchar em luz prendendo o homem naquela caverna. Nesse momento eu acordo com a respiração agitada e o corpo todo encharcado de suor.

Só de lembrar do sonho já sentia um calafrio percorrer meu corpo e um medo descomunal tomava conta de mim me fazendo estremecer. Era estranho, mas aquele sonho foi tão real que jurava que era mais uma memória do que um sonho.

A professora Marie entrou na sala com um grande sorriso no rosto e por alguma razão esse sorriso não me caiu bem. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia vir a aula de musica hoje.

- Alunos hoje eu tenho uma ótima noticia para todos. – falou muito empolgada e de repente compreendi o que tudo isso se referia e comecei a encolher em minha cadeira lentamente. – Nossa deusa abençoou um de nossos alunos com uma demonstração de poder incrível! Maka, pode vir aqui na frente?

Quase que morro quando ela disse meu nome e todos olharam para mim com curiosidade. Encolhe um pouco mais na cadeira ate finalmente reúne a coragem suficiente para me levantar e ir ate a frente. Deixei Kami em cima da mesa e me levantei.

O capuz da minha blusa de frio negra tampava meu rosto, mas mesmo assim podia sentir meu rosto esquentar e as miradas tentando passar do tecido da blusa para poder ver meu rosto. Sabia que todos já sabiam o que era já que o boato havia chegado nos ouvidos de todos, eles só queriam comprovar.

- Pode tirar a blusa Maka? – perguntou Marie me fazendo suspirar e começar a descer o zíper blusa .

Quando terminei de tirar a blusa ouvi varias exclamações de surpresa. Enquanto eu me amaldiçoava mentalmente por ter colocado uma camiseta. Claro, eu pensava que não ia tirar a blusa de frio então decidi colocar algo mais confortável e olha onde parei. Eu tenho a maior sorte desse mundo! – por favor notem o sarcasmo.

- Por que as marcas dela são brancas? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros e longos e olhos castanhos, que reconheci como uma das amigas de Eruka, Jaqueline.

- Maka, poderia responder a pergunta? – perguntou Marie me mirando atenta igual aos outros alunos.

- Não sei. – não era mentira, eu realmente não sabia porque elas eram assim. – Ela estava assim quando cheguei.

Todos se entreolharam enquanto eu me mexia incomoda. Era um pouco constrangedor ficar na frete de todos que te observavam com um olhar meio estranho.

- Isso quer dizer que aqueles boatos eram verdade? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos enrolados loiros e olhos verdes. – Ela é mesmo a reencarnação de nossa deusa?

Todos começaram a cochichar alto fazendo a sala toda ficar uma zoeira só. Não podia determinar o que cada um falava, já que todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Mas sabia exatamente do que se tratava os assunto e me sentia incomoda com isso tudo.

- Todos quietos! – gritou Marie tão alto que tive que tampar os ouvidos para não ficar surda. Essa mulher quando ficava irritada era melhor não ficar perto.

Todos se calaram no mesmo instante e eu suspirei cansada. Esse boatos já estavam me enchendo o saco, tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

- Olhem... – comecei um pouco cansada. – Não sou uma deusa e muito menos a reencarnação de uma. Sou apenas eu e pronto, não sou uma criatura mágica que pode fazer coisas estupendas e me incomodo com todos esses boatos. Sim, sou diferente, mas não gosto de ser tratada como se fosse uma aberração divina, então, por favor, parem com esse boatos e me tratem como alguém igual a vocês.

Quando terminei de falar voltei a andar ate minha cadeira e me sentei como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acariciei as costas de Kami que havia acordado com toda aquela barulheira de antes e o grito de Marie.

O resto da aula transcorreu normalmente, só que dessa vez sem nenhum olhar em minha direção. Isso me alegrava muito, já que agora me sentia em uma situação mais privada.

Voltei a colocar a blusa só que sem o capuz dessa vez. Não tinha mais nada a esconder então não via mais problemas em deixar o capuz para baixo, claro que varias pessoas ainda se surpreenderam com as marcas que tinha pelo rosto quando passei pelos corredores sendo seguida de perto por Chrona.

Já era hora do almoço e todos nos encontrávamos reunidos em uma mesa. Eu mexia na comida com meu garfo sem comer nada. Estava com um cotovelo sobre a mesa e segurando a cabeça com a mão do mesmo braço enquanto a outra brincava com a comida de maneira distraída.

- O que houve Maka? – perguntou Tsubaki preocupada. Todos voltaram a me ver mais eu nem liguei. Olhei para a porta e, já que minha visão havia aumentado consideravelmente, podia ver pela pequena janela que tinha na mesma, vendo a noite escura e que agora não tinha nem coragem de chegar perto mais.

Suspirei.

- Nada. – falei tentando novamente juntar as peças de todo esse mistério para tentar revelá-lo, mas por mais que tentasse era sempre a mesma coisa: Frustração. Não entendia nada do que estava passando agora na minha vida e já estava começando a me convencer de que tudo só iria piorar. Por que? Não sei. Instinto, acho. E como sei que meu instinto sempre esta certo então sei que realmente isso vai acontecer.

Me levantei de repente ao sentir um arrepio por meu corpo. Dei a desculpa de que precisava fazer alguma coisa e sai correndo de lá. Não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que tinha que ir para meu quarto e o de Chrona o mais rápido possível. Alguma coisa nesse quarto iria me ajudar, tinha certeza.

Entrei no quarto já bufando de tanto correr. Já que minha velocidade aumentou cheguei no quarto e menos de minutos. Imagino como devo ter "desaparecido" no refeitório.

Olhei por todo o quarto procurando seja lá o que fosse. Quando olhei para baixo vi um pequeno envelope branco com nada escrito alem de meu nome. O pequei e olhei de frente e verso, mas ao parecer não tinha nada que me indicasse quem o havia mandado ou do que se tratava.

-Maka tudo bem? – perguntou Chrona entrando no quarto. Ela usava uma blusa negra de mangas compridas com uma gola que tampava todo seu pescoço, uma saia curta que chegava só ate metade das coxas, um sapato boneca e uma meia calça fina da cor da pele, mas como ela era pálida suas pernas ficavam de uma cor mais escura que o resto do corpo. Na verdade ela não gostava de usar esse tipo de roupa, mas Liz a havia obrigado para chamar a atenção de Kid. – V-você s-saiu c-com tanta p-preça que ficamos p-preocupados.

- Não se preocupe Chrona, eu estou bem. – falei me sentando na cama e abrindo o envelope com ansiedade. Sabia que tinha algo nele que me ajudaria com tudo isso, agora é só saber o que é.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Chrona se sentando do meu lado e mirando com curiosidade o envelope em minha mão.

- Estava no chão quando eu cheguei. – falei olhando dentro do envelope que tinha duas cartas dentro. – Ainda não sei o que é, mas logo vamos descobrir.

Pequei as cartas que tinham dentro do envelope e no mesmo instante Kami entrou na sala e se sentou em meu colo mirando curiosa o papel em minha mão, então comecei a ler em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

"_Maka,_

_Sei que é estranho te escrever, afinal não sou uma pessoa de quem você deva gostar muito. Não vou dizer meu nome, mas posso garantir a você que estou do seu lado e que não te pretendo fazer mal. _

_Tenho escrito aqui algo que possa lhe interessar. Tenho o dom da poesia e escrevi essa quando tive uma sensação estranha. Tive a ligeira impressão de que era pra você e espero que saiba decifrá-la, já que eu não pude. _

_De um amigo secreto."_

Analisei mais algumas vezes a carta ate passar para a próxima. Essa outra era um pouco menor e era escrita em estrofes ao invés de parágrafos. O mirei com determinação para logo lê-lo em voz alta.

"_Da terra ele voltará_

_Para que a escuridão volte a reinar_

_E que sua vingança_

_Finalmente seja cumprida_

_Os céus se tornaram vermelhos _

_As águas, escuras e sombrias_

_E a ultima gota de esperança..._

_Morrerá!"_

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando terminei de ler a poesia. Isso era realmente assustador e sabia que falava sobre o futuro. Um minuto... Futuro.

- Chrona o que você viu mesmo em sua visão? – perguntei me virando para ela que estava tremendo de medo. Ela voltou a me ver um pouco confusa mais logo disse.

- Eu vi a cidade destruída, tudo um caos, o céu vermelho... – mas antes que pudesse continuar eu a interrompi.

- Céu vermelho! "Os céus se tornaram vermelhos"! – repeti a frase olhando de novo para o poema e logo depois voltei meu olhar para Chrona. – É disso que ele se trata! Ele fala da sua visão!

- I-isso q-quer dizer q-q-que i-isso é u-uma profecia? – perguntou Chrona se encolhendo na cama.

- Preciso falar com minha tia! – falei me levantando fazendo com que Kami saísse do meu colo e fui ate onde estava meu celular e o pequei. – Ela deve saber sobre isso. Suas lendas indígenas estão batendo perfeitamente com tudo o que esta acontecendo aqui!

Disquei o numero de minha tia Blear e coloquei o telefone no viva-voz em cima da cama para que eu e Chrona pudéssemos ouvir o que minha tia poderia dizer. Isso era muita coincidência. Primeiro tive um sonho que se parecia muito com a historia de amor que minha mãe costumava me contar, depois Chrona tem uma visão sobre o fim de nossa era e depois recebemos um poema que conta exatamente isso? Tinha que ter uma relação entre tudo o que esta acontecendo.

- N-não é m-melhor c-chamarmos as meninas p-para nos a-ajudar? – falou Chrona apertando o um travesseiro que havia pego.

- Depois falamos para elas, primeiro tenho que saber o que isso tudo significa. – falei ouvindo impaciente o telefone chamar. "_Vamos Blear, atende!" _pensei cruzando as pernas e balançando o joelho esquerdo.

- P-por q-que q-quer tanto s-saber s-sobre isso M-maka-chan? – perguntou se aproximando um pouco.

- Porque sei que isso tem algo haver com tudo que esta passando! – exclamei mirando atentamente o celular e sussurrava. – E comigo.

Quando finalmente o telefone parou de chamar e a voz de Blear passou por ele juro que quase dei um gritinho de alegria e alivio, mas me mantive seria e sobre controle enquanto falava.

- Blear, sou eu, Maka. – falei calma e segurando os lençóis de minha cama com força para reter a ansiedade.

- Maka-chan! Que bom ouvir sua voz de novo! – exclamou Blear pelo telefone.

- É bom falar com você também Blear, mas é que eu preciso de ajuda e acho que você pode fazer isso. – falei tentando apressar as coisas. Estava mais que impaciente, principalmente pelo fato de que meu instinto parecia ficar cada vez mais forte em relação a isso.

- E o que é querida? – perguntou Blear com uma voz amável, típico dela quando precisava de ajuda. – Sabe que estou sempre disposta a ajudá-la.

- Tem um poema que encontrei aqui no meu quarto que eu queria saber se você conseguiria reconhecê-lo ou coisa parecida. – falei pegando o papel em que estava escrito o poema e comecei a lê-lo.

Depois de terminar de lê-lo tudo ficou em um completo silencio. Podia sentir a tenção que Blear estava sentindo mesmo ela estando do outro lado do telefone a alguns quilômetros de distancia. Isso começou a me preocupar, já que normalmente Blear sempre era alegre e respondia as coisas no mesmo instante em que a pergunta era feita, mas dessa vez ela parecia estar receosa em responder.

- Esse poema... – disse em um tom pensativo. – Já o ouvi antes, mas não me lembro a onde...

- Talvez seja algo relacionado a tribo. – falei lembrando de meus sonhos.

- É isso! – falou Blear de uma vez. – Me lembrei! É uma profecia de uma das lendas da tribo. Mas não acho que seja uma coisa boa.

- Que lenda Blear? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Você ainda se lembra da historia da lua negra e da flor branca, não se lembra Maka? – perguntou Blear repentinamente.

- Sim, por que?

- Bom... A muito tempo atrás nossa tribo venerava um anjo de azas negras. Seu nome era Ashura. – falou Blear e por alguma razão esse nome me fez ter calafrios na espinha. – Nós dávamos oferendas e o venerávamos, mas depois de um tempo ele começou a deitar com as mulheres da tribo. Ele acabou se viciando nisso e sempre queria dormir com uma, principalmente virgens.

Enquanto Blear falava imagens passavam por minha cabeça. Nenhuma boa se querem saber, mas por alguma razão sentia que já conhecia essa lenda e de que ela era verdade.

- Mas as mulheres começaram a evitá-lo, então ou ele se disfarçada dos homens da tribo ou as estuprava. – um calafrio percorreu meu corpo ao ouvir aquilo e tive que abraçar a mim mesma para que isso parasse. – Todas as mulheres que eram estupradas por ele ficavam grávidas e davam a luz a criaturas deformadas metade humanas e metade animais.

- E-eu vi uma delas. – falei ao lembrar daquela criatura que havia me atacada a algumas noites atrás.

- Ehhh! – exclamou Blear preocupada. – Quando Maka-chan?

- A algumas noites atrás. Ela me atacou e eu teria morrido se o Soul não tivesse chegado e me salvado. – falei tentando manter minha voz firme.

- Mas isso é impossível Maka-chan, eles agora são espíritos que só atormentam aqueles no leito de morte. – falou Blear preocupada. Chrona que estava quieta esse tempo todo agora estava tremendo de medo, tive que sorrir para ela para que se acalmasse um pouco.

- Bom pois parece que não é mais assim. – falei pensativa. – Continua a historia Blear.

- Bom... Dos filhos dele dois nasceram da mesma mulher em tempos diferentes e os dois nasceram com a aparecia completamente humana, só que com as asas e os poderes do pai. – continuou Blear. – Ashura, vendo que esses dois seriam uteis, os tirou da mãe quando ainda eram bebês e os criou para seguir seus conceitos. O mais estranho era que Ashura odiava as mulheres, mas mesmo assim as necessitava a cada noite para saciar seus desejos.

- E como se chamavam seus dois filhos? – perguntei curiosa.

- O mais velho era Darkness e o mais novo era Shadow. – falou Blear. – Eles seguiam o pai para tudo quanto é canto e de vez em quando usufruíam das mesmas necessidades que o pai, se aproveitando das mulheres como o mesmo fazia. Mas ao parecer seu filho mais novo não concordava muito com isso já que ele era o que mais se continha.

Não sei por que, mas meu coração se alegrou quando ouvi isso. Era como se não quisesse que ele fosse como os outros, como se isso me incomodasse de uma maneira que eu não podia explicar.

- Um dia as mulheres mais sabias da tribo se reunirão para acabar com esse domínio que esse agora demônio tinha sobre nós. Elas então criaram uma boneca feita da própria luz.

- Da própria luz? – exclamei impressionada. – Mas como isso é possível?

- Era uma magia antiga que tinha o poder de recolher a luz e dar-lhe forma. – falou Blear. – Elas fizeram a garota mais bela de todas. Os cabelos da mesma cor que os raios do sol e seus olhos eram a mais preciosa pedra. Ela era muito parecida com a deusa da noite Kami.

- Mas ela é a deusa dos vampiros! – voltei a exclamar.

- Mas lembre-se que nossa tribo é muito antiga e venera os mais variados deuses. – explicou Blear com a voz seria, coisa que era raro nela. – Bom elas deram a habilidade da mais pura luz que existia e lhe sussurraram as mais belas palavras em seu ouvido. Ela seria a amante que Ashura tanto almejava.

Por que será que isso não me agradava nem um pouco? Por que será que sinto um ódio imenso quando ouvi isso?

- Elas a denominaram de Akemi por seu brilho natural e por ser feita da própria luz. As anciãs a mandaram para o riacho em que Ashura e seus dois filhos lavavam suas asas todas as manhãs. Elas lhe disseram para onde deveria levá-lo e que devia se "entregar" a ele. Mas quando a garota chegou ao local e viu o filho mais novo de seu alvo o coração que não tinha latiu ferozmente. Ela sabia que não poderia fazer mais sua missão.

As imagens de meu sonho voltaram a minha mente. Podia ver o riacho, os três homens com asas negras se banhando no lago, o mais jovem me mirando impressionado... Podia ate sentir meu coração acelerar e meu rosto arder.

- Ela havia se apaixonado pelo filho mais novo, por mais que fosse apenas uma boneca. Então quando levou Ashura para a caverna que foi planejado, ela não se entregou a ele e sim lutou. Lutou com todas as suas forças para derrotá-lo e poder ficar com aquele que queria mesmo.

A caverna, o homem me olhando com um sorriso sinistro e desejoso, eu me preparando para lutar, nós lutando e eu começando a perder, mas sem desistir.

- Ela não era páreo para ele, mas mesmo assim lutou. Mas ao se distrair com a visão de seu amado a observando quase com desespero fez com que desse a chance de Ashura a aprisionar com seu corpo e começar a aproveitar dela.

A visão daquele garoto me observando, o homem contra quem estava lutada me tacando no chão e se posicionando em cima de mim e como ele começou a se aproveitar do meu corpo.

- Ela lutou o máximo que pode para escapar, mas ele conseguia parar os golpes com apenas um. Quando finalmente ela perdeu as forças e não pode mais se manter, ela voltou a ver seu amado que tinha lagrimas nos olhos e lhe prometeu que voltaria. Nesse mesmo momento Ashura a penetrou e ela desvaneceu seu corpo em luz e prendeu Ashura na caverna para sempre.

Lembrei das ultimas partes de meu sonho, as mais tristes e torturosas. Podia sentir a sensação de estar sendo invadida, violada e mal tratada. Podia sentir a dor de meu coração ao ver aqueles belos olhos vermelhos chorando e logo depois meu corpo se desmanchando formando apenas uma forte luz.

Era muita coisa para suportar e tive que usar todas as minhas forças para não apertar minha cabeça e gritar de dor por causa da forte dor que preencheu minha cabeça e meu corpo quando lembrei disso.

- Esse poema que você leu é um pedaço da canção que seus filhos cantaram quando ele foi preso. – continuou Blear. – Ela era tão tétrica que foi esquecida com o passar dos anos. Mas sei que é uma profecia que fala sobre seu retorno.

- E os dois filhos "humanos" dele? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz firme por causa da dor que ainda sentia.

- Dizem que eles ainda perambulam pela Terra. Um esperando o retorno do pai e o outro de sua amada. – falou Blear voltando ao seu tom normal. – Mas isso não importa. Se esse poema esta ai tem que ser uma coisa ruim e temo que seja o retorno de Ashura.

- E eu temo estar no meio disso tudo. – falei colocando uma mão em minha testa e me deixando cair pré trás. Kami se aproximou de mim e esfregou a cabeça em meu pescoço e logo se ajeitou perto de mim.

- E por que Maka-chan? – perguntou Blear preocupada.

- Todos falam que sou parecida com a deusa Kami e temo que Ashura pense que sou Akemi por causa disso. – falei abraçando a mim mesma. – Acho que a primeira coisa que ele vá querer seja seu pequeno troféu.

Fiquei olhando para o teto. Acho que era isso que Kami queria me dizer no final das contas. Acho que foi por isso que ela me meteu nisso tudo, para que eu pudesse enfrentar o Ashura e me salvar ao mesmo tempo. Mas... E se eu não pudesse derrotá-lo? Seria a escrava sexual dele e o mundo inteiro estaria perdido.

- E o que aconteceria se Ashura se libertar? – perguntei, mesmo já sabendo um pouco da resposta.

- Dizem que seria o fim do mundo. – falou Blear. – As casas seriam destruídas e as mulheres estupradas pelos filhos de Ashura.

- Isso não seria bom. – falei angustiada. O que faria agora? Se não conseguisse deter Ashura ou pelo menos evitar que ele voltasse o mundo estaria perdido. – Você poderia vir pra cá Blear? Assim podemos discutir melhor o que fazer.

- Claro minha querida, é só me dizer quando posso ir. – falou em um tom doce.

- Ela pode vir no encontro de pais que tem amanhã. – falou Chrona se manifestando pela primeira vez.

- Quem esta ai Maka? – perguntou Blear.

- Minha amiga Chrona, Blear. – falei um pouco distraída.

- Kawayyyy! – gritou Blear pelo celular me fazendo cair da cama. – Finalmente a Maka-chan arrumou uma amiga! É o dia mais feliz do mundo!

- N-não precisa exagerar Blear. – falei esfregando a parte dolorida de minha cabeça. – Não é nada de mais.

- Mas claro que é! – voltou a gritar Blear. – Você nunca teve amigos Maka-chan! Nem mesmo quando era pequena. Isso é um avanço e tanto!

- Obrigada por me lembrar. – falei sarcástica. – Então você vem aqui amanhã para podermos conversar e resolver logo o que iremos fazer, ok?

- Ok! – disse Blear desligando o celular logo em seguida. Eu suspirei e desliguei o meu também. Me deixei cair na cama novamente tentando absorver todas as informações que recebi hoje.

- Sua tia é b-bem legal Maka. – falou Chrona se levantando da cama e indo ate a porta.

- É. Ela é legal. – falei distraída enquanto me levantava e levava comigo Kami. – Pena que de vez em quando parece uma adolescente maluca e pervertida.

Chrona apenas riu começou a sair do quarto. Estava saindo também quando me dei conta de algo. Se amanhã os pais iam vir aqui para ver seus filhos, isso quer dizer que...

- Chrona não me faça ir a essa reunião pelo amor da deusa! – exclamei ficando de joelhos e segurando sua blusa com lagrimas escorrendo por maus olhos.

- E-e p-por que i-isso Maka? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. – N-não q-quer v-ver seus p-pais?

- Sinceramente não. – falei em um canto com uma aura negra ao meu regor.

- V-vamos, n-não pode s-ser tão r-ruim. – falou tentando me animar.

- Isso é o que você pensa. – falei suspirando e começando a andar na direção da próxima aula.

- V-você sabe q-que a Liz já a-arrumou todas as roupas q-que vamos u-usar nesse dia, não sabe? – perguntou me fazendo parar em seco. – E você também sabe como ela fica quando não usamos a roupa que ela quer ou quando não vamos em um evento que ela gosta.

- Seria bem pior que meus pais! - exclamei me dando por vencida. – Acho que sou obrigada a ir.

Caminhamos ate chegar a área das aulas. Procuramos as garotas por um tempo ate que a encontramos conversando com os meninos em um canto mais isolado do corredo, claro que varias garotas miravam com ódio e inveja. Principalmente o fato de Black Star estar muito perto de Tsubaki e que os dois pareciam se divertir muito juntos.

- Garotas. – falei ao chegar perto delas. – Reunião no meu quarto e no da Chrona hoje depois da aula. Um assunto urgente.

- E poderíamos ir também? – perguntou Hero olhando de rabo de olho para Liz, que me mirou suplicante.

- Acho que não tem problema. – falei um pouco hesitante, mas se pensar bem seria ate bom eles saberem. Assim estariam prevenidos do que poderia acontecer.

- Então nos encontramos no final das aulas, mas agora é melhor irmos ou então teremos problemas. – disse Liz um pouco animada de mais.

Antes de cada um seguir seu caminho dei uma ultima mirada em Soul que estava um pouco mais afastado dos outros. Quando ele passou perto de mim pareceu prender a respiração para logo depois voltar a respirar quando estava em uma distancia de uns cinco passos, e mesmo assim pareceu respirar profundamente, como se sentisse algum cheiro bom no ar.

Fiquei um pouco confusa, mas deixei de pensar nisso e fui para a sala junto com Chrona. Agora seria de artes marciais e como sempre fui o ponto de referencia do professor Sid, que gostou do aumento dos meus reflexos e da minha força.

Bom... Eu também gosto deles de vez em quando, mas não me forço a correr uma pista cheia de obstáculos nem lutar com meu próprio professor, que tem anos a mais de trino que eu. Mas digamos assim, fora isso tudo a aula foi tranqüila.

Logo depois foi a aula de línguas. Continuamos com o espanhol e juro que já estava começando a ficar boa na matéria. Não era tão difícil, mas também não era fácil e era ai que muitos se complicavam.

Só mais uma aula e poderíamos terminar logo com esse assunto. Estava me sentindo um pouco incomoda com todos esse problemas rodeando minha cabeça. Me sentia preocupada com minhas amigas, não sabia como iria deter Ashura, nem sabia quando ele iria renascer e nem como e quase estou morrendo de preocupação com o fato de eu poder virar a escrava sexual dele. E juro, sou virgem e prefiro continuar assim do que perder com um cara desse tipo.

Quando finalmente as aulas terminaram eu e Chrona fomos direto para nosso quarto. Kami me seguia o tempo todo e toda vez que passávamos perto de alguma janela ou de uma porta ela a mirava com suma atenção e grunhia de vez em quando. Não precisava adivinhar para saber o que era. Aposto o que vocês quiserem que ela esta alerta com aquelas criaturas filha de um tipo de anjo caído. Acho que ela ficou tão super protetora que depois de um tempo pulou em mim, subindo em meu ombro e envolveu a cauda em meu pescoço.

Quando finalmente chegamos encontramos todos já lá dentro só nos esperando. Liz estava vendo meu guarda roupa e parecia já ter olhado o de Chrona, Patty brincava com Ragnaroki de pega-pega pulando de um lado para outro,Tsubaki estava olhando meus livros enquanto escutava uma das historias absurdas de Black Star, Hero estava sentado na cama de Chrona do lado de Kid, e mirava sem parar a Liz com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto Kid lia o livro de poesias de Chrona deixando a mesma super corada e Soul estava sentando em minha cama em um canto mais isolado dos outros olhando uma fotografia minha com minha mãe e meu pai.

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção de todos que me miraram no mesmo instante. Ao parecer perceberam que a coisa era seria já que se sentaram, Liz do lado de Hero, Chrona do lado de Kid, Ragnaroki e Patty no chão, Black Star também no chão e Tsubaki do lado de Liz e eu fui a única que se sentou na minha cama perto de Soul que ficou um pouco tenso, mas logo relaxou.

- E então Maka? – perguntou Liz um pouco curiosa. – O que tinha de tão importante para falar?

Todos me miravam atentos então decidi colocar tudo para fora de uma vez. Suspirei e contei sobre o poema, a historia que Blear havia me contado e todas as minhas opiniões. No final acabou com uma Liz amedrontada abraçando com força a Hero, uma Tsubaki preocupada e assustada junto com todo o resto.

- E o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Kid com um tom serio.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas tenho a impressão de que se ele voltar a primeira coisa que ele vai vir atrás vai ser eu. – falei olhando para o teto distraída. – E talvez possamos usar isso a nosso favor.

- Não vamos te usar de isca! – exclamou Tsubaki percebendo de primeira meu plano. – Você não é um pedaço de carne que possamos apenas entregar. Você é nossa amiga e não vamos permitir que ele te faça mal.

- Mas pode ser a única esperança se não conseguirmos impedir que ele volte. – rebati calma. – Seria muito simples. Enquanto ele se distrai comigo um de vocês o apunha-la pelas costas com uma das armas que tem no ginásio.

- Ele tem medo de luz. – falou Soul de repente. Todos o miraram confundidos enquanto ele apenas mirava a janela com a paisagem sombria do lado de fora. – Na historia as anciãs criaram uma boneca feita de luz e o prenderam com luz também, o que significa que ele não consegui suportar a luz, principalmente aquela relacionada ao bem.

- Faz sentido. – falei depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- E pelo o que eu saiba você tem o dom da luz. – falou apontando para mim. – Pode detê-lo sem a nossa ajuda.

De novo o peso caiu todo sobre as minhas costas. Abaixei a cabeça um pouco desanimada. Não sou aquela que vocês devem chamar exatamente de uma heroína. Sou praticamente um fracasso quando se trata de agir por pressão e isso eu tenho comprovado.

- Melhor discutirmos isso amanhã. – falou Liz se levantando. – Esta quase amanhecendo e teremos problemas se alguém descobrisse que tem meninos a essa hora em um quarto de garotas.

Nos despedimos e todos saíram do quarto deixando eu e Chrona sozinhas. Nos preparamos para dormir e depois de um tempo pensando no que poderia fazer acabei caindo no sono.

E de novo me encontrava naquele riacho com o mesmo vestido branco curto, descalça e sentada na margem do rio esperando que aquele garoto aparecesse. Não demorou muito tempo e já podia ver ele voando em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto.

Sorri também, mas quando vi as duas asas negras o sorriso desapareceu na hora. A idéia dele ser um dos filhos de Ashura começou a me perturbar e a fazer meu coração doer.

Quando ele aterrissou na minha frente pude ver como seu sorriso desaparecia lentamente e sua expressão começou a mudar para uma preocupada.

- O que houve? – perguntou se sentando na minha frente e segurando uma de minhas mãos.

- V-você.. . – comecei, mas não sabia se era certo perguntar. Respirei fundo e falei – Você é filho do Ashura?

Ele me mirou com os olhos arregalados, mas logo depois baixou a cabeça e segurou minhas mãos com um pouco mais de força. O mirei esperando uma resposta e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ele me puxou para um forte abraço.

- E-eu não sei. – falou em meu ouvido enquanto apertava um pouco mais o abraço. – A-acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza. Me desculpe, por não ser aquele que você merece, mas é que eu gosto muito de você e não quero te ver partir. Não de novo.

Pude sentir suas lagrimas começarem a molhar meu ombro e minha roupa. Podia sentir seu corpo tremer por causa do soluços. Podia sentir suas mãos apertando o tecido do vestido em minhas costas e me apertando mais contra seu corpo frio.

Sorri docemente e retribui o abraço, acariciando levemente suas costas e de vez em quando seus cabelos brancos. Esperei ate que se acalmasse para poder falar.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar. – sussurrei ternamente em seu ouvido.

Ele se afastou de golpe de mim e me mirou surpreso e um pouco aturdido. Eu apenas lhe sorri e levei as duas mãos ao seu rosto para logo depois o puxar com delicadeza ate meu peito e abraçar sua cabeça e acariciá-la de vagar.

- Não vou te deixar só por que você é filho do Ashura. – falei colocando meu rosto no topo de sua cabeça. – Também gosto muito de você e não te abandonaria por uma coisa tão banal, afinal de contas a culpa não é sua de ser filho de quem é. Alem do mais eu só fiz a pergunta por curiosidade, não queria insinuar nada.

Ele abraçou minha cintura e se aconchegou ainda mais em meus braços, respirando profundamente. Passamos um tempo assim ate que ele finalmente levantou a cabeça e mirou meu rosto com mais determinação. Arregalou um pouco os olhos e levou uma mão ate o lado direito de meu rosto e tocou de leve.

- Você é realmente ela. – falou com um pouco de alegria na voz. – Você é a...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar eu acordei. Olhei para todos os lados, ainda sonolenta e vi Mosquito em cima de mim me mirando com aqueles olhos negros brilhando de animação. Acariciei-lhe a cabeça enquanto sorria docemente e me levantava lentamente.

Levantei da cama deixando Kami ainda dormindo em cima da mesma e fui ate o banheiro. Chrona ainda estava dormindo o que significava que havia acordado antes do despertador tocar.

Me despi e entrei debaixo da água quente do chuveiro que sempre fazia meu corpo relaxar. Lavei meu cabelo, me ensaboei e me enxagüei para logo depois sair do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do corpo. Vi a roupa que Liz havia separado para eu vestir hoje e a coloquei.

Era uma saia azul marinho bem curta, um sapato All Star azul com detalhes em vermelho parecendo estrelas cadentes de cano alto, uma camiseta vermelha escrito de preto na frente "_Bad Girl" _e uma jaqueta jeans de manga curta que deixei aberta. Não podia esquecer do meu medalhão que coloquei no mesmo instante já que não tomava banho com ele. E para finalizar prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Fui na direção de Chrona e a acordei o mais calmamente que pude e a esperei tomar banho e se aprontar. Nesse tempo Kami acordou e começou suas brigas matutinas com Mosquito pela minha atenção. Logo Chrona saiu e vestiu uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa também preta que deixava uma boa parte das costas nuas e um tênis preto com detalhes pratas.

Suspirei e me levantei de minha cama que já havia arrumado. Hoje era o dia em que veria meu pai e minha madrasta. Claro que também veria minha irmã Kim e isso, por mais estranho que pareça, seria um alivio. Blear também viria e discutiríamos o que faríamos em relação a Ashura. Com certeza esse seria um dia cheio.

Chegamos ao salão principal que era onde iria acontecer o encontro entre pais e alunos e já podíamos ver vários alunos com sues respectivos pais. Era uma cena realmente comovente, principalmente pelo fato de que depois que somos marcados muitas pessoas começam a nos desprezar.

Vi um casal que olhou para nosso lado e sorriu. Olhei para o lado confusa e vi Chrona com lagrimas nos olhos e um sorriso extenso no rosto. Sorri também e quando ele voltou a ver-me eu apenas assenti com a cabeça indicando que podia ir.

Vi ela correndo ate aqueles que pareciam ser seus pais e a vi se jogando contra eles e abraçá-los com força. Sorri feliz por ela, mas sabia que lá no fundo sentia inveja. Queria ter uma família igual a dela, que me recebesse com um abraço ao invés de tentar mandar em mim e me fazer mudar. Suspirei, eu tive essa família feliz, mas ao parecer nunca mais teria.

- Maka! – ouvi a voz de Aracne atrás de mim e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo no mesmo instante me fazendo estremecer um pouco. Era a hora.

Me virei e vi Aracne junto com meu pai e Kim vindo em minha direção. Aracne vinha com um vestido branco indo ate o tornozelo com um decote na forma de "v" que aparecia boa parte de seus grandes seios, uma sandália também branca e um colar de ouro com uma cruz que ficava entre os seios. Meu pai usava uma calça social, uma blusa branca, sapatos também sociais pretos e uma corrente com uma pequena cruz. Kim usava uma calça jeans azul, uma bota branca, uma blusa também branca escrito "_Deus esta em meu coração" _em vermelho vivo e também tinha uma corrente com uma cruz.

Senti pena de Kim por usar aquela blusa tão brega e chamativa, e ao parecer ela estava constrangida já que apertava os braços contra o corpo tentando inutilmente esconder o escrito da blusa e com as bochechas completamente vermelhas.

Ela me olhou e sorriu, eu retribui o sorriso e logo me virei para Aracne com uma cara seria. Que não faça nenhum escândalo. Que não faça nenhum escândalo! Que não faça nenhum escândalo!

- Ola. – falei sem muita animação. Estava feliz em ver meu pai e Kim, mas com Aracne aqui as coisas ficavam um pouco diferentes.

- O que houve com seu rosto? – perguntou Aracne apontando para mim. – E por que esta vestida com essa roupa tão insana?

Eu apenas bufei e coloquei cruzei os braços e virei a cara para outro lado. Eu não queria escutar isso dela, queria que meu pai gritasse comigo falando que isso não era uma coisa para uma menininha vestir e coisa e tal. Mas ele nem fechou a cara, continuou serio.

- Você não tem nada haver o que eu visto, ouviu Aracne? – falei ríspida me segurando para não dar uma resposta mais pesada.

- Olha como fala com sua mãe. – me repreendeu e trinquei os dentes ao ouvir isso. – E o que isso em sua cara e em seu braço? Por acaso perdeu completamente o juízo para fazer uma tatuagem?

Já ia lhe responder umas poucas e boas quando senti como alguém colocava a mão em meu ombro. Olhei para a dona da mão e vi Medusa com um sorriso gentil no rosto que estava completamente iluminado. Ela usava um vestido negro que amarrava no pescoço e que ia ate um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e uma sapatilha preta.

- Vocês devem ser a família da Maka. Muito prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou Medusa a administradora da escola. – falou Medusa levando uma mão ate meus pais. Meu pai a apertou com formalidade. – Devo dizer que sua filha é incrível. Tem o dom da luz e ainda é a novata que tem a marca expandida, sem falar que é uma das melhores da turma. Devem sentir muito orgulho dela.

- Mas é claro! Maka é uma garota rebelde, mas bem inteligente. – exclamou Aracne mirando a todos os lados com um olhar critico. – Gostaria de perguntar por que deixando minha filha fazer uma tatuagem?

- Isso não é uma tatuagem normal senhorita. – falou Medusa com um sorriso maior ainda. – Isso é uma amostra de coragem de Maka e como a Deusa tem fé nela.

- Isso é completamente ridículo! – disse Aracne, ou melhor quase gritou. – Isso esta condenando a alma imortal dela.

- Desculpe minha senhora, mas não acho que a senhora tenha o direito de falar isso. – falou Medusa em um tom mais autoritário. – Eu não iria a sua igreja e criticaria suas crenças, como também não tentaria mudá-las por mais que tenha respeito pelas minas. Peço que enquanto você esteja aqui não desrespeite as nossas também.

Aracne ficou com o rosto vermelho, e duvido que tenha sido de vergonha. Eu e Kim nos entreolhamos e eu fiz um sinal para sairmos de lá. Ela assentiu e começamos a sair de fininho sem que ninguém notasse, antes que Aracne desse um dos seus chiliques.

Paramos perto da mesa de comida, onde tinha dos mais variados tipos de comida e bebida. Junto com uma estatua da deusa.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. – falou Kim com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. – Agora posso ver a Aracne que você via a anos. Uma mulher controladora e duas caras.

- Sempre falei que ela era assim. – disse mirando o teto sem realmente vê-lo, recordando tudo que passei na minha antiga vida. – Mas ninguém me escutava.

- Me arrependo. – falou pegando um pedaço de bolo. Vi re rabo de olho como ela tentava quase desesperadamente tampar aquela roupa brega.

- Toma. – falei entregando minha jaqueta para ela. – Você precisa mais que eu.

Ela agradeceu e vestiu a blusa fechando-a quase de imediato. Quase ri da cena, mas consegui me manter e peguei um pedaço de bolo para mim também.

- Gostei da roupa. – disse Kim chamando minha atenção. – Bem estiloza. Sensual e inocente ao mesmo tempo.

- Liz tem um bom gosto para roupas, mesmo que de vez em quando exagere. – falei esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar de minha amigas.

- Você mudou e continua a mesma Maka. – ouvi Kim sussurrar.

- Como assim? – perguntei a mirando curiosa. Ela parecia um pouco surpresa, acho que não esperava que eu escutasse, mas mesmo assim falou.

- Você continua com seu mesmo caráter de sempre. O de determinada e orgulhosa que não leva provocações para casa. – falou olhando distraidamente para a janela da porta que estava ali perto. Eu apenas a mirava atenta prestando atenção em cada palavra. – Mas ao mesmo tempo você mudou, conseguiu amigos e respeito.

Um silencio um pouco incomodo nos rodeou. Eu apenas pensava em como ela tinha razão. Eu havia mudado, mas continuava a mesma. Mas não reclamava, afinal quem iria reclamar com amigos tão bons e divertidos quanto eu tenho.

- E me conta. – falou repentinamente Kim com um sorriso malicioso dessa vez e me mirando direto nos olhos. – Tem algum garoto especial, ou você continua com a historia de não se apaixonar?

Corei um pouco com a pergunta e virei o rosto para outro lado. Realmente tinha um garoto que acho que me apaixonei perdidamente, acho não, tinha certeza. Mas ele era de meus sonhos e o garoto que achava que ele era parecia também ter me conquistado.

De repente ouvi Kim começar a rir sem controle. A mirei confundida, mas ela não parou de rir. Demorou algum tempo ate ela se acalmar e eu esperei pacientemente uma resposta para esse ataque repentino de risos.

- Não posso acreditar que Maka Albarm tenha se apaixonado. – disse tentando segurar outro ataque de risos.

- Eu não disse que tinha me apaixonado. – falei corando mais violentamente.

- Mas seu silencio revela tudo. Sem falar que da pra ver seu rosto ficar vermelho de longe. – droga! Esse é o problema de ser branca de mais. – Agora me diga, quem é?

- Um garoto ai. – falei desviando novamente o olhar.

- Maka...

Ela não pode terminar já que Blear apareceu ao nosso lado a interrompendo. Eu dei graças a deusa mentalmente e cumprimentei a Blear com um abraço.

- Ola Blear-san. – disse Kim com uma reverencia.

- Ola Kim. – disse Blear com um sorriso materno no rosto – E pode me chamar só de Blear ou tia Blear.

Vi o rosto de Kim se iluminar um um extenso sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Parecia que havia ganhado o dia quando Blear disse aquilo.

- Hai!

- Agora Maka, onde estão seus amigos? – perguntou mirando para todos os lados. – Afinal temos que conversar, e sem falar que quero conhecê-los.

- Estão por ai conversando com suas famílias. – disse comendo outro pedaço de bolo. – Não se preocupe, depois que isso esvaziar vamos poder conversar à-vontade.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Kim confusa e mirando eu e Blear respectivamente. Uma curiosidade sobre Kim, ela super, mega, hiper curiosa.

- Contamos a ela, Maka? – perguntou Blear me mirando atentamente.

- Acho que seria melhor já que assim podemos cuidar de meu pai caso algo aconteça. – falei em um tom serio mirando a janela da porta com muita atenção.

- O que vai acontecer? Do que vocês estão falando. – perguntava Kim.

- Kim. – começou Blear sorrindo ternamente. – Não quero que se assuste, mas achamos que algo de ruim vai acontecer e acabar com tudo o que conhecemos.

- Como assim? – voltou a perguntar só que dessa vez em um tom mais amedrontado.

- Achamos que um mal antigo esta prestes a se libertar. – falou com um tom mais serio. – Ele foi aprisionado a muito tempo por pessoas da tribo que eu descendo e temos indícios de que ele pode voltar.

Kim ainda parecia não acreditar no que Blear falava. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Se ela não acreditasse provavelmente quando tudo acontecesse ela e meu pai estariam desprotegidos.

- Olhe no bolço esquerdo da minha blusa. – falei em um suspiro. Ela fez o que disse e pegou o papel que estava escrito a profecia e a leu, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. – Recebi isso ontem e é o mesmo poema que tem na lenda que Blear esta tentando te contar.

- E o q-que v-vai acontecer se esse homem se libertar? – perguntou com a voz tremula.

- O fim de tudo o que conhecemos. – dei de ombros ainda olhando pela janela da porta com suma atenção. – Estamos tentando te havisar para que caso não conseguirmos deter isso você possa se esconder com o papai.

- Mas como vou saber que aconteceu? – voltou a perguntar, parecendo realmente acreditar no que estava falando.

- Os sinais estão escritos no poema. – falei apontando para o papel, mas sem desviar meu olhar daquela maldita janela. – Os céus se tornaram vermelhos e as águas escuras e sombrias. Quando isso acontecer se esconda junto com meu pai o mais rápido possível.

- E vocês?

- Tentaremos deter isso tudo. – terminei me consentrando um pouco mais em atravessar a escuridão lá fora. Agora podia ver dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes nos observando desde a escuridão. – E mais uma coisa. Nunca, em hipótese alguma fique na escuridão. Eles podem te pegar.

Um silencio incomodo tomou conta do local. Eu não podia parar de observar aqueles pontos vermelhos que parecia se multiplicar em meio a escuridão. Podia ouvir o coração acelerado de Kim, denunciando seu pavor.

Já ia lhe dizer alguma coisa para se acalmar, mas de repente ouvi um grunhido intenso que me vez desvia meu olhar para o local que havia se originado. Vi Soul saindo batendo os pés enquanto um casal mirava o local que ele havia ido com raiva e decepção.

- Me dão licença? – falei, mas não esperei a resposta. Sai correndo na direção que Soul havia sumido.

Sentia que devia segui-lo. Que precisava de ajuda e conforto. O por que eu não tinha certeza, mas tinha uma ligeira impressão de que era por causa do casal que eu vi o mirando com tanta raiva.

Corri pelos corredores da escola procurando-o, mas ao parecer o havia perdido completamente. Já estava prestes a desistir quando ouvi uma melodia. Estava um pouco abafada, mas podia ouvi-la perfeitamente.

Segui a melodia que começara a me agradar de tal maneira que comecei a cantarolar uma pequena melodia enquanto a seguia para saber sua origem. Acabei parando na sala de musicas onde a melodia era mais alta e expressiva.

Era uma melodia triste e tétrica, que te fazia sentir com raiva, melancólico, depressivo, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma pitada de esperança de que tudo vai mudar. Abri a porta e me encontrei com Soul sentado no piano tocando a doce e triste melodia.

Seus olhos estavam fechados com força enquanto seus dedos bailavam com uma rapidez impressionante sobre o teclado do piano. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto cheio de frustração e magoa.

Eu apenas observava, me aproximando lentamente. A musica começava a chegar em seu clímax e pude ver como uma pequena lagrima escorria pelo rosto de Soul, o que me fez parar em seco e o observar atônita. Ele estava tão triste assim? O que será que pode ter acontecido para ele ficar desse jeito?

Quando a musica finalmente terminou o ouvi suspirar e logo depois ele abriu os olhos. Fiz um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto e disse: - Toca muito bem. AA musica era linda.

Ele levantou a cabeça surpreendido e me mirou com os olhos arregalados. Eu apenas sorri para ele esperando o melho momento para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Unf... Você é a primeira que fala isso. – disse voltando a olhar as teclas do piano.

- Serio? – perguntei surpresa. – Mas a Marie disse que você é i melhor aluno dela.

- Isso por que toco as musicas que ela quer, e não as que eu faço. – disse com um sorriso triste e acariciando os teclados.

- Pois eu gosto da musica que você cria. São muito bonitas. – falei me aproximando dele lentamente. Pude ver que usava uma calça jeans um pouco rasgada, uma blusa vermelha com botões na frente e um sapato social. – É triste, mas ao mesmo tempo bela.

Ele deu um pequeno riso sem humor nenhum e a aura escura que ele tinha em volta de se começou a aumentar, mas ao invés de ser auqela aura escura, mas ao mesmo tempo pura, era uma aura cheia de ódio e melancolia. O que me preocupou um pouco. Me aproximei um pouco mais dele, mas antres que pudesse alcançá-lo ele começou a falar com um tom sinistro.

- Meus pais falam que não tenho talento, que sou uma desgraça para a família de músicos Evans. – seus destes afiados apareciam no sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. – E depois que eu fui marcado eles disseram que tinha arruinado toda a honra da família e que era mais que uma desgraça para eles. Agora eu era uma aberração que não deveria ter o nome Evans. Vim pra cá com a esperança de ter uma nova vida, mas acabei recebendo a mesma coisa.

Podia sentir a dor dele na voz. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, estavam tão apertadas que parecia que ia sangrar a qualquer momento. Estava apenas alguns passos dele, mas podia sentir muito bem sua aura negra que começara a me sufocar.

- As vezes me pergunto. – continuou. – Se eu mudasse todos me aceitassem. Meus pais voltassem a me amar e eu não ficaria mais sozinho.

- Mas ai você não seria você. – falei usando a ultima gota de ar que ainda tinha. Parecia que toda aquela escuridão estava me sufocando. – Se você mudasse não seria quem é agora e estaria sempre seguindo os desejos dos outros.

Comecei a sentir como aquela aura se dissolvesse pouco a pouco, me fazendo voltar a respirar. Respirei profundamente e voltei a falar.

- Sua musica é bela porque fala dos seus sentimentos. Se você mudar ela nunca será a mesma e não terá nada de especial. – cada vez ficava mais fácil falar. – Eu sei o que sente. Perdi minha mãe quando tinha apenas sete anos e meu pai casou com uma mulher totalmente dominadora. Ela sempre queria me mudar para seu jeito, mas eu nunca aceitei e com isso acabei perdendo o respeito do meu pai junto com o amor de família. Se você mudar, não vai encontrar pessoas que gostem de você pelo o que você é.

Soul me mirou surpreso e confuso. Eu apenas tentava recuperar o fôlego. De repente, depois que fechei os olhos, senti como era empurrada e jogada em uma parece ali perto. Abri os olhos surpresa e vi Soul me aprisionando entre a parede e seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de duvida e uma ligeira esperança que não sabia a que se referia.

- Por que você é assim? – perguntou – Por que não tem medo de mim como todos os outros?

- Talvez porque não tenha nada para temer em você. – respondi deixando de lada a surpresa. Ele segurava meus pulsos do lado da cabeça e seu corpo se prensava contra o meu, o que deixava a situação um pouco desconfortável. Soul riu sem humor.

- Você não vê essa aura que me rodeia? Você não acha que pareço aquele vampiros das lendas humanas? – perguntou com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

- Sim eu vejo sua aura, mas ela não me da medo. Pelo contrario me passa um conforto que perdi a muito tempo. – falei sincera. Não sei por que estava falando isso que guardava a tanto tempo em segredo, eles só saiam. – E se você se parece com os vampiros de lendas eu também pareço.

- Não seja tola. – disse desviando o rosto. – Você emana bondade e luz. Como alguém pode achar isso?

- Pois é a mesma coisa em relação a você. Pode não emanar luz, mas sei que você não é mal. – falei com um sorriso. – Nem toda a escuridão traz o mau.

Ele ficou um pouco atônito. Eu apenas sorri tentando indicar que estava falando a verdade. Senti seu aperto ficar débil e fraco, mas mesmo assim não me soltei, não tinha necessidade disso.

- E... E se eu d-disser q-que quero beber seu sangue? – perguntou com a voz um pouco insegura. Me surpreendi um pouco, mas logo voltei a sorri.

- Se quer tanto, então bebi. – falei inclinando um pouco o pescoço para que tivesse acesso ao mesmo, e já que estava de camiseta, boa parte dele estava descoberta.

Já fazia um bom tempo que sentia a necessidade de dar a ele meu sangue, não me pergunte o porque. Eu apenas queria que ele bebesse e nada mais.

Senti-o se aproximar lentamente. Fechei os olhos no mesmo momento em que senti seus lábios frios tocando a pele de meu pescoço e o beijando ternamente, para logo depois lambê-lo, o que me passou calafrios pelo corpo, mas diferente dos outros esses eram bons.

Quando seus caninos encostaram em minha pele não pude evitar me sentir ansiosa. Mas ao parecer ele não parecia tão certo em fazer. Suas mãos apertaram meu pulso com muita força e seu corpo tremia contra o meu. Seus dentes tocavam e se distanciavam de meu pescoço a cada instante.

Depois de um tempo ele se afastou de mim com a cabeça baixa. Meus braços caíram do lado do corpo e o observei curiosa. Por que não havia feito? Não queria o meu sangue?

- N-não posso. – sussurrou, mas pude ouvir perfeitamente. – N-não posso fazer isso. Não com você.

Não entendi a ultima parte, mas a mesma fez meu coração saltar feito louco. Me aproximei dele e segurei levemente sua mão. Ele me mirou confuso e eu apenas sorri.

- Vamos? Temos que encontrar os outros para saber o que vamos fazer. – falei o puxando levemente.

Ele apenas assentiu e saímos andando corredor a fora. Andamos em silencio ate chegar ao lugar onde acontecia a reunião. Quando chegamos, vi que a maioria já tinha ido embora, junto com meu pai, Kim e Aracne.

Eu e Soul nos aproximamos do pessoal que estava em um canto do salão. Bleck Star devorava as ultimas comidas que tinha na mesa enquanto o resto discutia. Nos aproximamos e começamos a falar sobre o assunto principal.

- Primeiro temos que saber como vão traze ele de volta. – falei pensativa.

- Tem alguma idéia Blear-chan? – perguntou Tsubaki.

- Nenhuma. Não a nada que fale que sobre o modo que ele vá despertar. Acho que ninguém pensava nisso.

- Talvez seja um ritual. – opinou Soul. – Igual ao que fazemos aqui, só que para ele e com alguma espécie de sacrifício.

- Também acho que seja isso e tenho minhas suspeitas de quem pode realizá-lo. – falei seria. – Eruka é minha principal suspeita já que ela já realizou um ritual de invocação. Ela e suas amigas devem ter algo haver com isso.

- Devemos vigiá-los só para garantir que não façam nada. – disse Kid. – Seria melhor cada grupo vigiar um. Eu e Chrona vigiamos uma Meliça, Soul e Maka vigiam Eruka, Bleck Star e Tsubaki vigiam Jaqueline e Liz e Hero vigiam Amelia.

- Não podemos esquecer do Free. – falou Hero. – Ele também é super amigo de Eruka.

- Então Ragnaroki e Patty vigiam os dois. – falei para logo depois me dirigir ate Blear. – Blear você pode procurar mais informações sobre essa lenda? Tenho a ligeira impressão que esse não vai ser o ultimo que recebemos.

- Pode deixar então Maka-chan!

Depois cada um foi para seu quarto enquanto Blear ia embora. Amanhã tudo começaria.

* * *

_Lu: Mais um capitulo! (pulando de alegria) Gente eu to demorando de mais para escrever isso e o que ta na metade ainda. Eu já tava começando a pensar que ninguem mei tava lendo, se não tivesse recebido um review hoje. n_n_

_B*S:Só um?Ha! Se eu fosse o principal da histria você teria recebido mais! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

_Lu: Se já se esqueceu você perdeu o concurso de mais bonito. ¬.¬'_

_B*S: Isso por que eles não sabem o que estão perdendo! O grande Black Star é o melhor e mais bonito! (fazendo suas poses de deus)_

_Lu: Bom... Seja como for você perdeu. E se quer saber eu acho o soul bem mais bonito que você._

_B*S:(em um canto com um aura negra) Você é má!_

_Lu: Esquecendo o otario ali (aponta para Black Star) Esperem o proximo capitulo que eu acho que vai ser um dos melhores. O nome:"As peças do quebra cabeça de encaixão"! Não se esqueçam dos reviews. Por favorrr T-T_


	10. As peças do quebra cabeças se encaixam

O FIM DE UMA ERA

AS PEÇAS DO QUEBRA CABEÇA SE ENCAIXAM.

MAKA POV.

Meu despertador tocou com aquele som irritantemente alto me fazendo ter o impulso de tacá-lo na parede. Revirei-me na cama tentando pegar novamente no sono, mas o mesmo já havia me deixado, me obrigando a levantar da cama e ir na direção do banheiro, trombando com a parede uma vez, mas entrando no mesmo.

Despi-me e entrei debaixo do chuveiro e da água quente, me despertando completamente. Ontem a noite não havia conseguido pregar o olho. Sempre que tentava imagens assustadoras apareciam em minha mente.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. As vezes mudava um pouco, mas sempre tinha o mesmo impacto. Eu estava em um lugar completamente escuro, parecia ate estar flutuando já que nem o chão podia ver. Podia sentir que estava nua já que sentia o vento frio chocar contra meu corpo com facilidade e causando-me um frio intenso.

De repente vejo como umas espécies de tentáculos feitos da própria escuridão saiam do chão e se enrolavam em meu corpo. Eles eram frios, mas macios e confortáveis.

Assustei-me no principio, mas logo relaxei ao sentir a tranqüilidade e bondade que ele emanava. Comecei a sentir como me acariciavam delicadamente como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Eram tão cuidadosos e gentis que me faziam gemer e sentir um prazer sem precedentes.

Eles acariciavam minha cintura, meu ventre, minhas pernas, mais especificamente as cochas. Caricias lentas e circulares que me deixavam completamente louca. Era um estase que nunca havia experimentado antes, e que me faziam pedir mais. Também senti lábios fios contra os meus, me beijando terna e apaixonadamente. Eles saiam de meus lábios beijavam minha mandíbula, desciam ate meu pescoço e roçavam meu ombro transmitindo calafrios.

Os tentáculos acariciavam minhas costas me aproximando mais do que parecia ser um corpo feito também da mesma escuridão. Cada vez mais queria que me fizesse sua, queria que me desse mais prazer ainda, queria me entregar completamente a ele. Era algo inexplicável e mágico que sentia, tão forte que não fiz nada quando os tentáculos começaram se enrolar em minha perna chegando bem perto de minha intimidade e a se enrolarem em meus seios, massageando-os.

Sentia-me tão bem, tão feliz. Mas de repente tudo acabou e aquela escuridão tão gentil e aconchegante foi mandada para longe de mim por uma bem mais forte, só que essa era malévola e selvagem. Começou a se arrastar por todo meu corpo com selvageria, me machucando de diversas formas. Gritei e tentei escapar, mas sempre que tentava era atingida no rosto ou no estomago por alguns dos tentáculos.

A brutalidade era tanta que podia sentir que minha testa e minha boca sangravam, minhas pernas doíam pelos fortes apertos que davam e já não sentia mais meus seios nem meu ventre. Uma boca também fria se juntou com a minha me beijando com selvageria e desejo, mas nem um pingo de amor ou paixão, apenas desejo. Sua língua entrou em minha boca com brutalidade e explorou toda minha boca contra minha vontade. Foi tão intenso que quando se separou eu tossi fortemente enquanto ílios de saliva e sangue saiam pelos cantos de minha boca.

Gritei, esperneei, tentei bater, chutar, morder, e ate chorei, mas nada adiantava. Tudo que ocasionava em mim eram mais dores. De repente fui arremessada com força no chão fazendo com que minha cabeça batesse com força e começasse a sangrar. Aqueles tentáculos se enrolaram em meus braços e minhas pernas, me prendendo no lugar, para logo depois começar a subir por meu corpo e explorá-lo como havia feito da ultima vez, só que pior.

Tentei me soltar, mas cada vez elas apertavam mais o aperto em meus braços e pernas, me deixando imóvel. De repente senti como um dos tentáculos escorregava por minhas pernas, subindo lentamente pelas mesmas ate chegar em minha intimidade, a qual penetrou de uma vez, me fazendo soltar um grito de dor. Podia sentir como se movia por todo meu interior, explorando aquela área tão intima minha. A cada "investida" que dava mais eu gritava e me contorcia de dor. Era a pior coisa que já havia sentido em toda minha vida.

Os tentáculos começaram a me puxar para baixo me fazendo entrar em uma espécie de lama negra, como se fosse areia movediça. Tentei sair de lá, mas com as coisas me prendendo e me penetrando era difícil, sem falar da dor que sentia. De repente vi como se fosse uma silhueta de uma mão erguida ate minha, como se quisesse me ajudar e senti uma lagrima cair em meu rosto. Meu corpo já estava quase todo dentro daquela escuridão, mas mesmo assim consegui soltar um braço e ergue-lo para cima tentando alcançar aquela mão.

Quando estava quase conseguindo segura-la senti uma dor imensa que me fez recuar um pouco a mão e ser sugada completamente por aquela área movediça da escuridão. Nesse mesmo instante acordo com a respiração agitado o com o corpo todo suado. Sempre com a sensação de ter sido usada, mal tratada e violada de uma maneira brutal. Abraçava a mim mesma tentando fazer essa sensação desaparecer, mas nada adiantava. Nem mesmo Kami que veio me consolar conseguiu me acalmar.

De vez em quando o sonho mudava um pouco. Ao invés de ser sugada por aquela areia movediça era deixada largada lá no chão como uma boneca usada e que ninguém queria mais. Meu corpo todo machucado e sangrando já não suportava mais nada. Foi quando senti mãos suaves e macias acariciando minha cabeça. As dores no mesmo instante desapareciam para dar espaço a um aconchego incrível.

Dois braços me carregavam com cuidado e mi levavam de encontro a um corpo frio que me apertava com um pouco de força e parecia tremer. Custei a descobrir que essa pessoa estava chorando e que era um homem. Por causa das lagrimas que caiam em meu rosto e por sentir seu peitoril definido.

E só depois de meu corpo relaxar e minhas ultimas forças finalmente acabarem que acordo. Esse já era um pouco melhor que o outro, mas não deixava de ser assustador. Sabia que tinha algo relacionado a lenda que Blair havia contado e também sabia que tinha algo haver comigo, com aquele garoto dos meus sonhos, com Ashura e, de alguma forma, com Soul. Só não sabia como.

Meti minha cabeça no azulejo da parede do banheiro, o qual quebrou e fez minha cabeça sangrar, mas nem me importei. Olhei o sangue escorrer pelo azulejo branco se misturando com a água do chuveiro. Isso tudo era muito confuso e eu já estava tendo um colapso mental por causa disso. Será que nunca vou desvendar esse mistério?

Sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo e com minha testa ainda sangrando um pouco. Fui ate o armário e pequei uma saia vermelha, uma blusa branca e tênis brancos com detalhes pretos. Amarrei meu cabelo em duas marias-chiquinhas logo depois de penteá-lo. Chrona acordou no mesmo momento em que eu limpava o ferimento que tinha na testa e colocava um curativo.

- O que houve com sua testa Maka? – perguntou preocupada se aproximando de mim.

- Um pequeno acidente no banheiro. Não precisa se preocupar. – falei lhe sorrindo para que se tranqüilizasse. Ela estava um pouco mais pálida e tinha uma cara doente que me preocupou um pouco. – Mas e você Chrona? Esta se sentindo bem?

- Um pouco tonta nada de mais. – falou colocando a mão na testa e indo ate o banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho, acho que assim melhora.

Eu apenas assenti, mas não me sentia muito convencida. Por alguma razão sabia que isso não estava bom, mas era melhor deixar de me preocupar com isso, já tinha muitas coisas na cabeça. Sem falar que deve ser isso mesmo, uma coisa passageira.

Kami pulou em cima da mesa da penteadeira e eu a acariciei as costas. Ela ronronou e deitou na mesa fechando os olhinhos. Estranhei de Mosquito não ter vindo me ver, mas tudo bem. Devia estar com saudade de Medusa no final das contas.

Depois de alguns minutos Chrona saiu do banheiro e vestiu um short preto curto, uma blusa branca (pra variar um pouco já que só usava preto) um sapato boneca preto com uma meia fina da cor da pele, mas que era um pouco mais escura que sua pele.

Saímos do quarto e fomos direto para o refeitório onde iríamos encontrar os outros para começarmos as investigações. Havíamos planejado no dia anterior vigiar o grupinho de Eruka, que eram nossos principais suspeitos em tentar trazer de volta a Ashura. Só a idéia já me dava calafrios.

Encontramos todos já reunidos na mesa que sempre ficávamos. Dei uma ligeira espiada em onde estava Eruka e vi que a mesma conversava com as amigas, mas logo que entrei, ela parou e me mirou fixamente. Ela sempre fazia isso quando entrava? Nunca havia notado.

Sentei na cadeira que tinha do lado de Liz e voltei a ver todos que já começavam a conversar de como iriam seguir cada um.

- Onde esta o Free? – perguntou Liz olhando para todos os lados. Ela usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa branca que deixava descoberto seu ventre e era bem colada ao seio. Botas de couro que eram um pouco acima do tornozelo e prendera seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. – Se ele não estiver aqui Ptty e Ragnariki não vão poder segui-lo.

- Tudo bem Liz. – falou Kid calmo. Ele vestia uma blusa preta com detalhes brancos simetricamente divididos, uma calça preta e um sapato social também preto. – Ele deve estar na área de musculação. Ele sempre deu muito valor ao corpo ao invés do cérebro.

- Eruka e suas amigas estão saindo. – falou Hero, o mesmo não conseguia desgrudar o olho de Liz, não sei como viu que elas estavam saindo. Ele usava uma calça jeans de um azul desbotado, uma blusa vermelha de algodão e que tinha botões na frente e um tênis branco. – Vamos esperar um pouco e logo os seguimos. Ragnaroki e Patty saem a procura de Free.

Todos assentimos e esperamos alguns minutos ate finalmente nos levantarmos e irmos na mesma direção em que foi Eruka e sua amigas. Patty e Ragnaroki saíram a procura de Free enquanto o resto de nós nos separávamos, cada um seguindo a pessoa escolhida, já que as mesma haviam tomado caminhos distintos.

Eu e Soul seguimos sorrateiramente cada passo que Eruka dava. Era bom ter suas habilidades físicas ampliadas, já que acompanhávamos Eruka sem muita dificuldade e sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ela parecia estar indo para uma boate, desses tipos que tinha Strip e esse tipo de coisa. Ela vestia uma saia bem curta (quando digo curta é por que é curta mesmo) de um vermelho provocativo, uma blusa branca quase branca que deixava seu sutiã vermelho a mostra e uma bota de couro também vermelha.

Ela caminhava rápido olhando para todos os lados como se não quisesse que alguém a visse. Isso me deixou um pouso mais curiosa e intrigada. Continuamos a segui-la ate que entrou na floresta e penetrou na escuridão.

Não queria segui-la dessa vez. Podia sentir aqueles olhos vermelhos me mirando com atenção cada movimento que fazia, prontos para atacar. Soul segurou minha mão com delicadeza e me puxou de leve para a direção que Eruka tinha ido.

Acabamos ficando atrás de uma arvore e alguns arbustos enquanto observávamos Eruka parar de andar e sorrir extensamente. Outras das vantagens de tudo o que havia mudado em mim, podia ver no escuro com suma facilidade, o que ajudava muito nessa situação.

- Espero que não tenha feito você esperar muito. – falou com uma voz melosa e sedutora quase me fazendo vomitar e, ao parecer, a Soul também.

De repente, das sombras saiu Free que se aproximou dela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ele era um garoto auto de cabelos castanhos, um olho da mesma cor e o outro de um símbolo estranho, pele morena e corpo musculoso. Usava uma calça jeans preta rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa branca quase transparente.

- Não. Acabei de chegar. – ele a tomou pela cintura e a aproximou mais de se. – Agora não se preocupe com isso e façamos o que você me prometeu que faríamos.

Eles se beijaram e Free começou a passar a mão por debaixo da blusa de Eruka indo ate seus seios e os massageando por cima do sutiã vermelho a fazendo gemer contra o beijo. Ela se apertou mais contra ele enrolando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. As pernas dela se enrolaram na cintura de Free e ele a pressionou na arvore que estávamos escondidos.

Podia ouvir os gemidos de Eruka e isso fazia com que cada vez meu estomago embrulhasse mais. Podia sentir meu rosto mudar de cor para um mais pálido e logo depois para um verde intenso. O pior é que não pude comer nada, então se eu vomitasse teria conseqüência.

Quando Free tirou a blusa de Eruka e a mesma tirou a dele não suportei mais e sai de lá em menos de um segundo. Num instante estava atrás daquela arvore quase vomitando e no outro estava sentada no chão de pedra de um dos caminhos do Shibusem e com as costas escoradas na parede tentando fazer meu estomago voltar ao normal junto com a cor do meu rosto.

Olhei de rabo de olho para meu lado e lá estava Soul, de pé com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e a respiração tão agitadas quanto a minha. Só espera que fosse por enjôo e não por excitação. De repente seus olhos se voltaram para mim e pude ver um pequeno tom vermelho em seu rosto... Um minuto, Soul corando? Não, isso não pode ser possível, devo estar imaginando coisas.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou com a voz um pouco quebrada por causa da respiração.

- Tudo. – falei colocando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. – Só um pouco mareada e enjoada. Mas acho que estaria melhor se tivesse dormido sem ver isso.

- E pensar que eu já fiz com essa garota. – murmurou Soul em um tom quase inaudível, mas que consegui ouvir pelo silencio que estava pairando no local.

- Opa, pêra ai. Volta e para. – falei virando meu rosto para vê-lo – Você já fez _isso _com a Eruka?

- Por que? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Tá com ciúmes?

- Mas é claro que não! – exclamei me levantando e limpando a parte traseira de minha saia. Ta, admito, posso estar com um pouco de ciúmes por Eruka ter feito com ele e eu não... Maka em que você esta pensando? Pra com isso imediatamente!

- Ora vamos. – disse Soul me encurralado na parede e deixando nossos rostos muito próximos. – Admita que ficou com ciúmes por ela ter feito comigo e você não. – senti minha cara arder e meu coração bombear sangue mais rapidamente. – Mas sabe que isso pode mudar não sabe? – ele se aproximou de meu ouvido e mordendo ligeiramente a área um pouco abaixo dele. – Isso pode mudar rapidinho.

Senti uma de suas mãos passar por minha perna subindo lentamente pela mesma me causando calafrios. Seus lábios frios beijavam meu pescoço lentamente enquanto sua outra mão ficava em minha cintura, acariciando-a com fervor e delicadeza.

Só fui acordar do transe que estava quando senti sua mão subir minha saia e ficar a uma distancia bem curta de minha intimidade. Com uma velocidade que ate eu desconhecia, peguei um livro que estava na minha bolsa e o meti na cabeça de Soul.

- MAKA-CHOP! – gritei logo que dei uma livrada em sua cabeça, fazendo com que caísse meio inconsciente no chão.

- Por que você fez isso? Ate parece que nunca teve isso! – exclamou esfregando a área dolorida e me mirando com um pouco de raiva. Eu não respondi e virei o rosto todo corado para outro lado enquanto apertava mais o livro contra o peito. – Não me diga que você é... Virgem. – falou com a voz incrédula. De novo não respondi. – Não posso acreditar... E se você ficou assim quer dizer que aquele beijo que te dei aquela vez era... – Senti meu rosto arde mais e apertei com mais força o livro contra o peito. Pude ver de canto de olho como Soul dava um sorriso torto. – Mas se foi, onde aprendeu a beija tão bem?

- Eu beijo bem? – perguntei surpresa virando o rosto para encará-lo. Ele desviou a mira e se levantou limpando a calça. Acho que estava imaginando coisas de novo já que vi um ligeiro vermelho em seu rosto novamente.

- Bom... Sim. – falou rasgando a nuca nervosamente e olhando para outro lado. – Melhor que muitas garotas que já beijei. – não posso acreditar que ele estava dizendo que eu beijo bem. Isso não pode ser possível. – Agora responda minha pergunta.

Não poderia dizer a ele que tinha sonhos com um garoto muito parecido com ele e que me beijava muitas e muitas vezes. Isso é claro que não diria. Pensei por um minuto ate notar uma coisa, que mudou completamente minha linha de pensamento. Soul estava demonstrando emoções alem de indiferença. Ele estava curioso, ficou com raiva, envergonhado, nervoso e o mais incrível de tudo ele sorriu.

Ri com meu próprio pensamento. Acho que a conversa que tive com ele ontem teve resultados. O que me alegrava bastante. Afinal, é melhor vê-lo assim do que do outro jeito.

- Do que esta rindo? – perguntou confuso e curioso fazendo uma carinha fofa de duvida. Não pude evita rir novamente, isso sim eu teria que me acostumar.

- De você seu bobo. – falei sem poder controlar meus risos, chegando ate ao ponto em que lagrimas aparecessem em meus olhos. Mas não gargalhava de uma maneira exagerada, eu apenas ria, nada mais.

- De mim? – perguntou ainda mais confuso, não pude evitar rir mais. Acho que iria morrer de tanto rir agora. – Por que você esta rindo de mim?

- Ora. – falei respirando fundo para me acalmar e poder falar direito. – Você esta curioso, confuso, ficou com raiva, envergonhado, nervoso e ate mesmo sorriu! Ate ontem eu não via nada alem de indiferença nessa sua cara. O único modo de eu saber como você se sentia era olhando você nos olhos, mas agora... Você esta demonstrando suas emoções.

- Não fique tão surpresa – falou virando o rosto para o outro lado. Eu apenas voltei a rir. – Mas fique sabendo que não vai ver isso todo o tempo. Eu ainda sou igual o que era antes.

- Disso eu tenho certeza. – falei sorrindo e parando de rir. Meu estomago já começara a doer junto com minhas bochechas, então achei melhor parar.

- E então? – perguntou me fazendo mira-lo confusa enquanto começava a andar na direção das salas. – Qual é a resposta da minha pergunta.

- É complicado falar. – dei de ombros e continuei andando guardando o livro de volta na minha mochila. – É uma coisa um pouco estranha, acho que você não entenderia.

- Tenta. – disse andando ao meu lado tão próximo que nossos braços se roçavam de vez em quando. – Vai que eu entendo.

O mirei um pouco confusa. Qual era a dessa insistência toda em saber a reposta dessa pergunta? Sem falar que esse brilho que ele tinha no olhar me deixava um pouco incomoda e... Alegre? É talvez esteja alegre por ele estar finalmente demonstrando emoções, mas acho que tem mais uma coisa por trás desse olhar e dessa alegria que sinto.

Pensei um pouco se falaria ou não ate que uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Não sei da onde surgiu essa idéia infantil, só sei que talvez eu seja tão infantil que vá utilizá-la.

- Primeiro você vai ter que me pegar. – falei começando a correr. Soul soltou uma gargalhada e começou a correr atrás de mim.

- Não adianta tentar escapar Maka, eu sou mais rápido que você. – falou bem próximo de mim.

- Isso é o que veremos. – respondi apressando o passo deixando-o a alguns metros atrás.

Era algo infantil, sim. Mas riamos e nos divertíamos muito. Soul chegava perto de mim algumas vezes, mas quando tentava me segurar eu esquivava e voltava a correr na frente. Como já havia dito antes nossa velocidade era bem elevadas o que fazia com que as coisas passassem zunindo a nossa volta. Acho ate que quando passávamos perto de alguma pessoa ela só sentia uma rajada de ar.

Passamos pelos corredores onde ficavam as salas, mas estávamos tão distraídos que nem percebemos e continuamos correndo pelos corredores. Não parávamos de rir um minuto e quando chegamos a corredor vazio Soul conseguiu me segurar pela cintura e fazer com que os dois parecem de correr.

As risadas continuavam mesmo depois de pararmos. Soul me segurava com força pela cintura me pressionando um pouco contra seu corpo. Eu tentava me soltar ainda rindo, mas alem de estar desconcentrada, Soul me prendia com muita força não me deixando sair.

Aos poucos as risadas iam diminuindo deixando apenas as respirações ofegantes e descompassadas. Virei o rosto para o lado tentando mirar o Soul e encontrei direto com sua mirada vermelha me mirando atentamente. Podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto me fazendo caricias leves e agradáveis.

Meu corpo relaxou e meus braços passaram por cima dos de Soul como se estivesse devolvendo o abraço. Impressionei-me ao notar que meu corpo se encaixava a perfeição no dele, e já que eu era bem menor que ele, batendo um pouco abaixo do ombro, tinha que levantar o rosto para vê-lo. Já havíamos parado de rir e nossos rostos se aproximavam lentamente um do outro.

Era incrível como perdia completamente a noção de espaço quando estávamos juntos. Não via mais nada alem de nos dois, era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido deixando um momento intimo e particular só para nós.

Quando nossos lábios estavam prestes a se tocar uma voz nos fez dar um salto e nos separar no mesmo instante: - O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Medusa se aproximando de nós.

- N-nada Medusa-sama. – falei sorrindo tímida e nervosamente, mas por dentro estava morrendo de raiva. – Estávamos indo para as aulas quando nos distraímos e acabamos passando da mesma.

- Pois podem ir para as salas agora, as aulas já devem estar quase começando e não quero que nenhum aluno mate aulas. – falou autoritária. Eu apenas assenti para logo me virar para Soul que voltara a ter o rosto indiferente.

- Nos vemos depois então Soul. – falei já começando a andar na direção das salas.

Vi como ele assentia levemente antes de começar a correr na direção em que havia vindo. Estava um pouco irritada já que Medusa havia interrompido o momento que estava ansiando... Mas o que estava pensado? Eu queria beijar o Soul? Não, não podia ser! Eu estava gostando dele? AAAAHHHHH! O que estava passando comigo? Primeiro sinto esse desejo enorme de dar meu sangue para ele, depois o ciúme que tive por Eruka ter feito com ele e não eu e agora esse desejo de beijá-lo como fizemos da outra vez? O que era isso tudo?

Continuei correndo ate chegar a minha sala e me sentar em uma cadeira perto de Chrona, que parecia estar muito absorta em seus pensamentos para poder me notar, coisa que eu agradecia.

Todas as aulas até o almoço eu passei pensado no que sentia e em tudo o que estava acontecendo. E cheguei em uma conclusão: estava começando a gostar de Soul. Mas isso me preocupava. Afinal também gostava daquele garoto de meus sonhos e gostar de dois garotos ao mesmo tempo nunca foi uma coisa boa. Só esperava que Soul não tivesse apenas a aparência do garoto em meus sonhas, mas que também fosse ele.

Eu e Chrona nos dirigimos ao refeitório logo que deu a hora do almoço. Eu sumida em meus pensamentos mal prestando atenção no que passava a minha volta ou no caminho que tomava. Chrona também não parecia estar muito diferente.

Chegamos ao refeitório e pegamos nossa comida que era apenas um bife, purê de batata, arroz, feijão e uma salada básica. Nos dirigimos para mesa de sempre e nos sentamos, eu do lado de Soul e Liz e Chrona do lado de Kid e Ragnaroki.

- E então? – perguntou Liz quebrando o silencio que havia tomado o lugar. – Como foram todos?

- Meliça não faz nada alem de seduzir garotos e de ficar com cada um. – falou Kid enojado enquanto Chrona ficava mais pálida do que estava esses últimos dias. – Se bobear fica com mais de um de uma vez.

- Jaqueline não faz mais nada alem de ler poesia e escrever. – falou Liz entediada. – Mas ela recita muito bem. Me fez chorar umas quantas vezes.

- Não tivemos nem rastro de Free. – falou Ragnaroki desconsertado. – Parece que ele sumiu da face da terra.

- Vocês só não o encontraram porque ele estava dando uns pegas pesados em Eruka. – falou Soul fazendo com que voltasse a ficar verde com a lembrança e empurrar o prato para longe. – Quase que eu e Maka vomitamos com a cena. Né Maka?

- Nem me lembre. – falei tentando segurar o pouco de comida que havia comido. – Só de lembra da Eruka gemendo enquanto o Free passa a mão pelo corpo dela já me deixa enjoada. Vai se saber o que eles fizeram depois que saímos

- Por favor, sem detalhes. – disse Liz com a cara bem pálida. – Não quero saber nada desse tipo de coisa que seja relacionada a Eruka.

Ri um pouco. Já não tinha mais fome. Observei cada um que voltaram a falar animadamente outros assuntos. Ate minha atenção parar em Soul. Ele tinha uma cara péssima, a pele pálida, os olhos cheios de olheiras e uma aparência doentia. Estava assim desde de manhã ou começou só agora?

- Soul. – o chamei em um sussurro. Ele me mirou com aquele olhar cansado e doentio. – Se sente bem? Tá com uma aparência horrível.

- To bem Maka, não precisa se preocupar. – falou me dando um leve sorriso, mas mesmo assim não deixei de me preocupar.

Tinha alguma coisa errada com ele, e com Chrona também, que estava no mesmo estado. De repente os dois começaram a tossir, mas era uma tosse molhada e rouca, o que me preocupou bastante. Não só a mim como aos outros também que miraram a ambos com olhares tristes.

- Acho melhor vocês irem para a enfermaria. – falei os mirando preocupada. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse, e sabia que se isso continuasse algo muito ruim poderia acontecer.

- Não se preocupe. – falou Soul se levantando, com a cabeça baixa e o cabelo tampando seu rosto. – Eu estou bem, só preciso descansar um pouco. Nada mais.

Ele saiu do refeitório e apenas pude mirar a direção que havia tomado com um olhar preocupado. Tudo isso... Não conseguia mais pensar direito. Eram tantas coisas para me preocupar que minha cabeça parecia estar prestes a explodir.

Depois que acabei de almoçar me levantei e fui ate a próxima sala. Chrona havia voltado para nosso quarto para poder descansar (por ordens de Kid, que estava mais preocupado que o normal) e o resto foi para suas salas. Não vi Soul desde que saiu do refeitório, o que me preocupava já que ele parecia estar muito mal.

Kami apareceu de repente na sala e deitou em meu colo. Ainda me impressiono com esse efeito que Kami tem sobre mim cada vez que esta por perto. Desde o momento em que chega ate o que eu paro de acariciá-la me sinto relaxada e todos os problemas desaparecem de minha mente. Mas hoje ela parecia um pouco inquieta e nervosa. Só depois de acariciá-la um pouco é que ela se acalmou.

As aulas passaram voando e em pouco tempo estava caminhando pelos corredores da escola com Kami em meus braços. De repente a mesma saltou e começou a correr pelos corredores. Não duvidei em sair correndo atrás dela. Ela estava muito agitada hoje e sabe se lá o que ela pode estar aprontando por ai.

Achei estranho ela parar de vez em quando para me esperar e logo depois voltar a correr. Era como se quisesse que eu a seguisse para mostrar alguma coisa. Apressei o passo para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando me virei em um corredor vi Kami parada perto de uma porta me mirando com aqueles belos olhos azuis enquanto sua calda felpuda balançava de um lado para o outro. Aproximei-me com um sorriso e a respiração agitada e a peguei no colo.

- O que você esta fazendo? Hen o gata levada? – falei acariciando-a um pouco. Mas logo parei e fiquei calada ao ouvir uma voz bem familiar.

- Não é minha culpa Medusa-sempai! - exclamou Eruka vindo de dentro da porta que estava ali perto. Aproximei-me um pouco e me dediquei a ouvir com mais atenção. – Ele não quer mais saber de mim! Nem me deixa chegar perto, principalmente agora que ele e seus amigos estão andando com aquelas garotas!

- Não me interessa com quem ele esta andando! – gritou Medusa com a voz carregada de ódio. – Você sabe muito bem que não podemos deixar que os dois fiquem juntos! Isso atrapalharia todos os nossos planos de trazer o mestre Ashura de volta!

- Eu sei Medusa-sempai. – falou Eruka com a voz mais baixa. – Mas o problema é aquela estúpida da Maka! Ela parece ter um jeito que o atrai mais do que eu pensava. Sem falar que parece que ela esta desconfiando de tudo!

- Eu sei. – disse Medusa pensativa diminuindo o tom de voz. – Se Ashura não a quisesse juro que já teria dado um jeito de me livrar dela. Mas já estou bolando um plano para que ela não nos atrapalhe e que finalmente possamos eliminá-la de uma vez por todas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e não consegue ficar mais tempo lá. Sai correndo com Kami em braços. Não podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir, e olha que já vinha tendo pressentimentos ruins em relações a Medusa. Mas isso eu não podia esperar.

Eliminar-me? Isso quer dizer que ela queria me matar? Mas por que? O que havia feito para ela me odiar tanto? E o que elas queriam dizer com não deixar eu e mais alguém ficarmos juntos? Qual o problema de eu ficar junto com alguém? Milhares de perguntas invadiam minha mente enquanto corria por sabe se lá a onde.

Só parei quando guando meus pulmões me exigiram ar e minhas pernas começaram a doer. Respirei fundo e olhei em volta. Estava do lado de fora do Shibusen perto do ginásio. Ainda estava de noite, e parecia que o céu estava nublado já que não havia nenhuma estrela nele. Nem mesmo a lua aparecia.

Kami lambeu meu rosto e ronronou levemente. Eu lhe sorri para mostrar que estava bem sendo que estava todo o contrario. Nunca poderia imaginar que alguém queria me matar. Sabia que era odiada por alguns, mas não pensei que podia chegar a esse ponto.

Ouvi um barulho de uma batida abafada que me chamou a atenção. Prestei mais atenção e percebi que vinha do ginásio. Não perdi tempo e entrei me encontrando com Soul com a mesma foice vermelha que havia usado na demonstração de luta no meu primeiro dia. Ele parecia treinar arduamente enquanto um gato vermelho com as patas pretas e uma mancha também preta em um dos olhos o observava com o que parecia ser um sorriso zombeteiro.

Kami miou alto ao ver o gato vermelho e pulou de meus braços chamando a atenção dos dois. Soul me mirou um pouco surpreso para logo depois voltar a ter aquele rosto serio.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou voltando ao que estava fazendo.

- O mesmo pergunto a você. – rebati colocando as mãos na cintura e o mirando de maneira reprovativa. – Não devia estar descansando? Você estava muito mal hoje no almoço.

- Eu estou bem. – falou ríspido me surpreendendo um pouco. – Só precisava despejar um pouco a mente.

- Ah! – foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar. Ele estava estranho, na hora do lanche ele estava rindo e se divertindo comigo e agora esta desse jeito? O que será que aconteceu?

- E o que _você _esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem me mirar e voltando a chocar sua foice com o boneco a sua frente que não suportou mais de dois golpes e acabou se partindo ao meio. Ele esta visivelmente nervoso.

- Estava passando por perto quando ouvi um barulho estranho. – falei sem saber se dizia a verdade ou não. Tecnicamente não estava mentindo, mas mesmo assim me sentia um pouco desconfortável.

Abaixei-me para acariciar o gato de Soul que havia se aproximado. Ele tinha dois olhos vermelhos intimidadores, mas não me deixei levar e fiz um pequeno carinho nele. Mas não demorou muito para parar já que Kami apareceu e empurrou o gato vermelho, mas ao contrario de Mosquito, o qual ela empurrava para chamar a _minha _atenção, dessa vez ela fez para chamar a atenção _do gato._

Sorri com a cena dos dois brincando e correndo para lá e para cá. Fariam um casal bem bonitinho se pensasse bem. Eram bem parecidos e podiam ate ser da mesma raça. Tinham a cauda felpuda, o pelo liso e macio, mas mesmo assim um pouco volumoso e eram um pouco pequenos.

- Como ele chama? – perguntei ainda observando os dois gatos brincando de um lado para o outro.

- Littler Demon. – falou sem dar muita importância. Ele já havia tirado o boneco rasgado do suporte e colocado outro, voltando a lutar. – Mas não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. Ele pode ser bem irritante e perigoso quando quer.

Logo que terminou de falar aquela tosse molhada e forte que ele e Chrona tiveram hoje na hora do almoço voltou, só que dessa vez era mais pesada e duradoura. Meu coração se apertou de preocupação e dei um passo em sua direção para poder ampará-lo, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto ele gritou.

- Não venha. – sua voz era ríspida, mas notava um deixe de desespero ultrapassando a tosse e a rispidez. Parei no mesmo minuto e apenas observei como ele se curvava e tentava respirar entre a tosse pegajosa.

Quando finalmente parou e tudo se acalmou novamente pensei que podia me aproximar, mas ele ficou de costas para mim e tomou minha frente logo que decidi falar.

- Vá embora. – disse em um tom baixo, mas que deu para eu ouvi perfeitamente.

- M-mas... – tentei falar, mas ele voltou a tomar minha frente.

- Agora! – gritou me fazendo recuar alguns passos. – Quero ficar sozinho e se não percebeu você estava me incomodando!

Essa foi a gota D'água. : - Não venha me dizer que eu estou te incomodando! O que deu em você afinal? – perguntei gritando e com lagrimas querendo escapar de meus olhos, mas eu não permitia. Ele não disse nada. – Hoje no lanche você estava tão legal, tão divertido... E agora me trata como se não gostasse de mim! Tentei de tudo para me aproximar de você esses últimos dias e quando pensei que estava chegando perto você me trata dessa maneira? Pois fique sabendo que não sou igual a Eruka que aceita uma dessas e depois fica melando em cima da pessoa! Se quer tanto que eu vá embora eu vou, mas também não volte a olhar para a minha cara!

Vi como ele serrava os punhos com força, mas não fiquei para ver se ia dizer alguma coisa ou não. Dei as costas para ele e comecei a andar na direção da porta que havia entrado. Kami me seguiu um pouco ressentida e triste, sabia que ela queria ficar perto do Littler Demon e eu não queria separá-la dele, mas no momento estava com muita raiva para ficar em um lugar onde não era desejada.

De repente voltei a ouvir aquela tosse molhada e rouca atrás de mim. Parei em seco e fiquei na duvida se dava a volta e o ajudava mesmo depois dele ter falado aquilo pra mim ou se sai logo de lá e nunca mais olhava para a cara dele. Ia escolher a segunda, já tinha dado ate o primeiro passo, mas acabou que a tosse piorou e não pude mais evitar esse sentimento de preocupação.

Virei-me bem a tempo de ver como ele soltava a foice e suas pernas começavam a fraquejar. Consegui correr o suficientemente rápido para poder alcançá-lo antes que caísse no chão, mas acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos no chão o abraçando com força.

Quando voltei a mirá-lo quase cai pra trás de susto. Seu rosto estava todo encharcado de sangue que saia de seu nariz, de sua boca, de seus ouvidos e ate mesmo de seus olhos. Meu coração se apertou e o medo tomou conta de mim e as lagrimas começaram a se acumular em meus olhos.

- Droga. – sussurrou Soul entre as tosse que faziam com que mais sangue saísse de sua boca. – Não queria que você visse isso.

- Você sabia? – perguntei perplexa e chocada. Como ele podia ter guardado isso esse tempo todo? – Você sabia esse tempo todo e não contou pra ninguém?

- Já vi isso acontecendo algumas vezes então sei muito bem quais são os sintomas. – falou para logo depois voltar a tossir e esculpir mais sangue. – Não queria que ninguém ficasse com pena de mim então não disse nada. Sem falar que não suportaria os olhares alegres de todos.

- Cale a boca! – gritei fechando os olhos com força, tentando segurar as lagrimas que queriam sair, mas era inútil. Elas escapavam pelas pálpebras e escorriam por meu rosto. – Ninguém ficaria alegre se você se fosse. Sei que tentariam ajudar e tentar evitar que isso aconteça. _Eu_ me importaria se você se fosse!

- Vamos Maka, não chore. – disse com uma voz cheia de ternura, mas que foi arruinado por mais um ataque de tosse, o fazendo desviar o rosto para que o sangue não caísse em mim. Mas logo voltou a falar. – Eu só estou rejeitando a transformação.

- Como não posso chorar? – gritei enquanto mais lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto. – Você esta ai agonizando, com um pé na cova e eu não posso fazer nada!

Continuei chorando. O rosto de Soul ficou serio e um pouco duvidoso, como se estivesse decidindo se faria alguma coisa ou não. De repente uma mão sua foi parar em meu rosto e o aproximou um pouco do seu, chamando minha atenção, me fazendo deixar o choro de um lado por um tempo.

- Tem uma coisa. – falou para logo depois tomar meus lábios com os seus, me dando um terno beijo, cheio de carinho e... Amor?

Tentei ao máximo ignorar o cheiro e o gosto do sangue dele me concentrando apenas no beijo que ele me dava e eu correspondia sem duvidar nem um pouquinho. Mas esse pequeno momento não durou muito já que Soul teve que se separar para poder tossir mais sangue para o outro lado.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto enquanto a outra ficava atrás de sua cabeça apoiando-a. Encostei nossas testas e me deixei levar pela doce sensação de sua respiração em meu rosto. Estava de olhos fechados e a única coisa em que pensava era que ele ficasse bem, que tudo isso acabasse e ele pudesse ficar do meu lado. Ou pelo menos que tudo isso foi apenas um pesadelo e que daqui a pouco eu iria acordar e tudo estaria de volta ao normal.

De repente senti como se uma grande quantidade de minha energia estivesse se esvaindo de meu corpo e indo ate Soul, que começara a ter a respiração entrecortada, como se não conseguisse respirar. Abri um pouco os olhos e vi uma luz intensa escapando de minha mão que estava no rosto de Soul que quase me cegou. Se não tivesse fechado os olhos acho que não teria agüentado.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos me encontrei com o rosto adormecido de Soul. Não saia mais sangue de seu rosto o que me agradava muito, mas me preocupei um pouco achando que estava morto, só não entrei no desespero porque senti seu coração bater e sua respiração lenta e compassada.

- Soul? – o chamei calmamente esperando que abrisse os olhos. Coisa que demorou um pouco, mas finalmente pude ver aqueles dois olhos vermelhos que me atraiam tanto. – Você está bem?

- E-estou. – falou se levantando e se sentando enquanto eu me afastava um pouco. – C-como ainda posso estar vivo? Meu corpo... E-ele esta n-normal.

Não pude evitar o impulso que tive de abraçá-lo. Joguei-me em cima dele e o abracei com todas as forças que ainda me restavam. Escondi meu rosto em suas costas, já que ficou de costas para mim quando sentou, sentindo as lagrimas voltarem a sair por meus olhos.

Estava mais que feliz. Vê-lo bem novamente fez meu coração dar um salto de alegria e toda a fragilidade que sentia e escondia em mim transbordar para fora em lagrimas e risos de felicidade. Meus braços podiam estar fracos, mas consegui segura-lo com força.

- Vamos Maka. Não precisa ficar assim. – falou calmamente acariciando levemente meu braço, que estava enrolado em volta de seu pescoço.

- Fico feliz de você estar bem. – sussurrei pressionando um pouco mais meu rosto contra suas costas. Não sei porque estava agindo assim, com tanta fragilidade. Acho que podia ser pelo fato de quase ter visto alguém que gosto morrer bem na frente dos meus olhos. Já tinha o trauma com minha mãe morta em uma cama e agora quase que perco o Soul?

Ficamos um tempo assim ate que nós dois levantamos para ir para o quarto de Soul para ele poder se limpar de todo o sangue que havia escapado de seu corpo. Eu também não estava em melhor estado já que fiquei abraçada nele por muito tempo.

Tive que ajudá-lo a andar já que ainda parecia estar fraco e não conseguia dar nem dois passos sem quase cair. Só esperava poder encontrar os outros no caminho para poderem ajudar. Estava confusa, cansada e completamente esgotada, precisava de alguém para segurar minha barra ou então eu desmoronaria.

Chegamos ao dormitório masculino e para minha sorte as garotas estavam junto com os meninos vendo um filme que eu tinha quase certeza ser de comedia romântica, já que o poder de persuasão de Liz é muito poderoso. Tanto que pode intimidar ate o mais forte dos guerreiros.

- Gente. – chamei para que só eles pudessem ouvir. Não queria que os outros garotos vissem eu e Soul daquele jeito, vai saber o que iriam pensar.

Todos os nossos amigos olharam em nossa direção e vi como todos os olhos se arregalavam ao ver eu e Soul naquele estado. No mesmo instante todos se levantaram e correram ate onde estávamos com olhares preocupados.

- Maka, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Liz quase tendo um ataque cardíaco. Coloquei um dedo nos lábios e falei um sonoro "Sssshhhh". Fiz também um pequeno movimento com a mão indicando a direção que ficava os quartos e todos assentiram.

Caminhamos em silencio ate o dormitório de Soul, claro que quando passava alguém, todos se posicionavam na nossa frente e do nosso lado para que ninguém visse nosso estado, a petição minha.

No quarto de Soul o mesmo foi tomar um banho e Chrona foi ate nosso quarto pegar uma roupara para mim para que logo depois eu fosse. Kid foi com ela só para garantir que ia ficar bem, já que ao parecer o estado dela estava piorando.

Disse para os outros que explicaria tudo depois que eu acabasse meu banho e todos nós estivéssemos prontos. Alem do mais estava muito cansada para explicar tudo de uma vez. Precisava de um tempo para recuperar as energias que havia perdido, sabe se lá como.

Quase dormi no chão (já que não queria sujar a cama de Soul) de tanto sono que sentia. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando a porta do banheiro se abriu revelando um Soul com uma calça preta e uma toalha nos ombros. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado, escorrendo um pouco para o peito dando aquela cena pecaminosa que eu vi da primeira vez que beijei o garoto de meus sonhos.

Tive que engolir sonoramente para tentar não ceder ao desejo de beijá-lo. Peguei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro, passando ao seu lado. Ele respirou profundamente e foi como se tudo tivesse passado em câmera lenta. Nossos braços se roçando e os olhos dele começando a brilhar de uma maneira mais intensa enquanto observava meu pescoço. Quando entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta pude notar um pequeno formigamento em meu pescoço bem no lugar onde Soul estava observando, na jugular.

Suspirei profundamente e me despi para logo depois entrar no chuveiro e ligá-lo. A água escorria por meu corpo tirando todo o resido de sangue que tinha nos braços e no rosto, se bobear ate na perna. Era ótimo ter essa sensação de limpeza, era como se todas as coisas ruins que estava sentindo saíssem deixando apenas as emoções boas e acolhedoras, fazendo minha energia voltar.

Depois de uns dez minutos sai do banheiro e coloquei minha roupa. Era uma saia cor creme curta, uma blusa de manga comprida de um azul claro, larga em baixo e na região dos seios um pouco apertada e que ia ate a metade do meu quadril e um tênis branco. Deixei meu cabelo solto para que pudesse respirar um pouco e sai do banheiro.

Todos estavam esperando em silencio. Liz e Patty sentadas no chão, Tsubaki e Black Star em um sofá pequeno que tinha ali perto, Hero e Ragnaroki encostados em um canto da parede, Kid e Chrona sentados no chão perto da cama e Soul sentado na cama de cabeça baixa e ainda só usando uma calça **(N/A: O coisa tentadora *¬*). **Esse ultimo não sabia o quanto me tentava ele estar assim. Esses músculos definidos e totalmente equilibrados ainda com esse moreno perfeito era uma tentação para qualquer garota.

Sentei-me do lado dele e vi como seu corpo ficava tenso e suas mãos seguravam com força a calça. Não entendi o porque da reação, mas decidi ignorar. Depois eu perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas agora tinha outro assunto pra resolver.

- E ai?- começou Hero com os braços cruzados, um pé na parede e nos encarando intensamente. Ele usava uma blusa preta um pouco justa, uma calça jeans e um tênis azul. – O que houve com vocês?

Fiquei um pouco tensa no inicio pensando em como ia falar para eles o que havia acontecido, mas Soul tomou minha frente e foi direto com todos: - Eu comecei a rejeitar a transformação.

Vi os olhos de todos se arregalarem de surpresa. Soul continuou de cabeça baixa enquanto eu virei meu rosto para a janela que tinha perto de sua cama. Ele parecia não ter um companheiro de quarto já que só havia uma cama em seu quarto, e isso demonstra mais uma vez como as pessoas daqui tem medo dele. E eu ainda não entendia o porque.

- Tá, isso explica o sangue, mas como é que você não morreu? – falou Kid totalmente confuso. – Pelo que eu saiba não tem como você sobreviver depois que seu corpo começa a rejeitar a transformação.

Dessa vez Soul dirigiu seu olhar na minha direção, como se dissesse que agora era meu turno de explicar. Eu ainda podia ver aquele brilho em seus olhos me dando novamente aquele formigamento no pescoço, mas consegui ignorar e olhar para os outros.

- Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu, mas acho que eu consegui reverter à situação. – falei pensando em uma boa maneira de explicar uma coisa que nem eu mesma entendia. – Ao parecer, de alguma forma consegui transferir um pouco de minha energia para o Soul, fazendo com que seu corpo voltasse ao normal. Isso explicaria o cansaço que fiquei depois.

- Mas isso é impossível! – exclamou Hero ficando em pé corretamente. – Ninguém conseguiu reverter uma rejeição, como você iria conseguir?

Soul o fulminou com a mira, como se para advertir em não falar nenhuma besteira, mas eu me aprecei em dizer antes que rolasse uma briga aqui: - Não tenho a menor idéia do que possa estar acontecendo, mas acho que se olharmos em um dos livros da biblioteca encontraremos a resposta. Afinal, lá tem livros de desde o inicio da historia vampiresca.

- Mas faremos isso amanhã. – falou Liz se levantando do chão. – Já é tarde e vocês dois, - apontou para mim e para o Soul. – Tem que descansar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje isso é mais do que merecido. Sem falar que arrumaremos problemas se ficarmos aqui por mais tempo.

Nos todos assentimos e começamos a sair. Eu me levantei da cama com muita dificuldade já que ainda podia sentir meu corpo fraco e débil. Todos já tinham saído quando senti como Soul segurava meu pulso, me fazendo parar e olhá-lo com atenção.

- O que houve Soul? – perguntei. Ele estava de cabeça baixa com a respiração agitada e com um pouco de suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta por causa da respiração, o que me permitia ver seus caninos pontiagudos aumentando lentamente.

Ia voltar a perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando de repente ele me puxou e me fez chocar com a cama, se posicionando em cima de mim logo em seguida. Suas pernas ficando entre as minhas, seus braços dos dois lados da minha cabeça, e seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Olhei nervosamente para porta, não queria que ninguém visse isso, porque se não estaríamos perdidos. Mas de repente uma faixa de uma sombra saída da sombra de Soul e foi ate a porta e a fechou.

Fiquei impressionada e um pouco aturdida com o que havia visto, mas logo me dei conta de algo que já devia ter notado a muito tempo. Soul tinha o dom da escuridão, e a controlava melhor do que ninguém. Voltei a mirá-lo de uma maneira mais tranqüila. Ele apertava com força os lençóis da cama, seus olhos estavam tampados pelo cabelo e seus músculos estavam tensos.

- M-maka... – disse com dificuldade, mas de uma maneira que parecia mais um pedido do que um chamado. Era como se ele estivesse pedindo permissão para fazer o que queria, como se não quisesse fazer se eu não quisesse, mesmo que isso fosse contra a vontade de seu corpo.

De repente ouvi de novo aquela voz. _"Deixe",_disse a voz em minha cabeça,_ " ele e você precisam disso"_, e logo depois eu sabia do que se referia e estava mais que disposta a fazer. Inclinei meu pescoço para o lado indicando que podia fazer e que não me importava. Ele levou a mão ate minha blusa e puxou as mangas ate ficarem presas em meus ombros, deixando a mostra todo o meus pescoço e as alças do meu sutiã.

Soul se aproximou lentamente de mim ate ficar com o rosto a apenas alguns milímetros do meu pescoço. Podia sentir como passava seu nariz pelo mesmo inalando profundamente, logo depois começou a lambê-lo e a dar pequenos beijos por toda parte. Não podia evitar soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer e apertar um pouco os lençóis, mas quando finalmente seus caninos afiados penetraram minha pele e ele começou e beber meu sangue é que não pude me conter mais.

Senti um prazer imenso inundar meu corpo, me fazendo gemer ainda mais auto e apertar com mais força os lençóis. Entrelacei minhas pernas em volta de seu quadril querendo senti-lo mais perto de mim, as mãos dele acariciavam minha cintura com fervor enquanto aproveitava de meu sangue. Podia sentir seu membro excitado contra minha intimidade e isso me fazia gemer ainda mais.

Quando ele mordeu com mais força meu pescoço levei minhas mãos ate suas costas e as perfurei com minhas unhas, para logo depois bagunçar um pouco seu cabelo. Ele levou a mão ate debaixo da minha blusa e subiu lentamente, acariciando cada pedacinho de pele que encontrava ate chegar em meus seios, massageando-os com mais fervor e desespero.

Mordi com força o lábio inferior e gemi baixinho em seu ouvido voltando a arranhar suas costas. Mas logo tudo acabou quando ele tirou a mão de debaixo da minha blusa e parou de me morder. Ele lambeu mais uma vez meu pescoço para pegar o resto de sangue que ficara de fora e logo depois deu um ligeiro beijo no mesmo e se afastou. Tirei minhas pernas de seu quadril, mas continuei com os braços em volta de suas costas.

Nossas respirações estavam agitadas e se chocavam uma com a outra. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos ficando em um transe profundo. De repente ouvimos dois miados que chamaram nossa atenção nos fazendo virar a cabeça para o lado. E lá estava, Kami e Littler Demon deitados juntinhos em uma almofada que tinha no chão. Kami profundamente dormida enquanto Littler Demon a lambia como se fosse uma espécie de caricia. Não pude evitar rir com a cena.

- Eles se gostam mesmo. – falou Soul com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- É – concordei sorrindo também. Pensei um pouco, não queria acordar Kami e separá-la de Littler Demon, isso seria uma covardia. Será que Soul a deixaria ficar aqui? – Soul, posso deixá-la aqui? Não quero quebrar esse momento.

- Claro. – disse saindo de cima de mim e se sentando na cama, eu o imitei. Foi quando olhei para o relógio que tinha em cima de sua escrivaninha e vi que só faltava alguns minutos para amanhecer.

- Acho melhor eu ir. – falei me levantando e indo ate a porta. – Se não vamos acabar arrumando problemas.

Andei ate a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la aquele tentáculo feito de sombra a abriu pra mim rapidamente. Virei-me para ver Soul e o mesmo sorriu pra mim, eu retribui o sorriso e sai, fechando a porta logo atrás.

Andei rapidamente pelos corredores ate chegar ao meu quarto. Ainda tinha a sensação boa de quando Soul havia me mordido. Todo aquele prazer que senti quando seus caninos se cravaram em minha pele, sem falar quando sua mão foi parar em meu seio. Corei só de lembrar.

Coloquei meu pijama e me acomodei em minha cama. Antes de dormir repassei tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tentava mais uma vez encaixar as peças desse quebra cabeça, confuso. E foi em um momento desses pensamentos que um livro caiu de minha estante que ficava em cima de minha cama e caiu em mim.

Peguei o livro e o mirei com a pouca luz que era oferecida no quarto. Coisa que não era muito complicado já que com a minha visão modificada podia enxergar perfeitamente no escuro. O titulo era Habilidades Vampirescas Conhecidas na Historia. Era um nome bem grande, mas que me interessou é certo.

Sabia que esse era o livro que havia pegado a segas na livraria depois de Soul me beijar e de escapar daquele monstro sinistro da escuridão. Ainda me sentia insegura em andar no escuro por causa dele. Abri o livro e olhei o prefacio. Olhei cada capitulo que tinha nele ate que um me chamou a atenção: Habilidades Especiais e Raras.

Fui ate a pagina que estava indicada e li a introdução:

"_Muitos vampiros com o decorrer da historia possuem habilidades únicas e especiais concedidas por nossa deusa Kami. Eles se destacam por serem diferentes tanto por seu jeito de ser ou por sua aparência. Aqui iremos contar um pouco sobre essas habilidades e seus efeitos."_

Continuei lendo e a cada letra que passava as coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido. Era como se tudo começasse a se encaixar. Tinha a impressão que não havia pego esse livro as segas afinal, ao parecer meu instinto havia me ajudado mais uma vez.

Fechei o livro e o coloquei do lado da minha cama enquanto me deitava e me preparava para dormir. Amanhã iria mostrar tudo para meus amigos e então esclareceríamos tudo juntos. Mas não sei o porque, mas tinha sensação que algo ia acontecer amanhã que eu não iria gostar nem um pouco.

Tentei esquecer isso e fechei os olhos. Primeiro não dormi, apenas fiquei com os olhos fechados tentando dormir, mas logo senti como alguém acariciava minha cabeça e cantarolava uma pequena melodia que eu conhecia perfeitamente. Era uma mão fria que me acariciava e ao parecer era um garoto que cantava para mim já que a voz era roca e grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita. Queria acreditar que essa pessoa que estava cantando pra mim era aquele garoto de meus sonhos. Que ele finalmente sabia quem eu era e que agora esta me vigiando, cuidando de mim.

Dormi quase que imediatamente, e quando voltei a abrir os olhos estava no que parecia ser dentro da água, mas eu conseguia respirar perfeitamente. Olhei para todos os lados, mas não conseguia ver nada. Parecia não ter superfície, sem falar que não importava para onde eu virasse não via nada alem de quilômetros e quilômetros de escuridão sem fim. Estava mais que perdida naquele lugar.

Comecei a nadar sem rumo por alguns minutos ate que uma luz chamou minha atenção. Era um brilho azul claro quase branco que a cada vez que me aproximava ele ficava mais intenso. Quando fiquei perto o bastante pude ver uma espécie de bolha de luz cristalina onde dentro estava... Uma outra versão de mim?

Era como estar vendo a mim mesma só que de uma maneira diferente. Dentro daquela bolha de luz meu rosto estava completamente coberto das tatuagens brancas que só tinha do meu lado direito, meu cabelo, que flutuava para todos os lados já que estava solto, estava tão grande que apostava que passava de meu quadril, meu corpo nu era completamente perfeito, nada muito grande nem muito pequeno, meus olhos estavam fechados e podia ver como as tatuagens que tinha chegavam ate o meu quadril. Era como me ver no futuro, mas não sabia se ia ficar exatamente assim.

- _Você tem que se apressar – _disse uma voz que ecoava por todas as partes. – _Você tem que liberar logo todo seu poder minha filha, ou se não o mundo estará perdido._

Era uma voz visivelmente feminina, mas não conseguia identificar de quem era. Nadei um pouco mais perto da minha imagem dentro da bolha e encostei na mesma, mas ao fazer pareceu que havia tomado um choque que me impulsionou para trás e fez minha mão arder barbaridade. Olhei desconfiada para a bolha que envolvia meu outro corpo, mas não ia desistir tão facilmente. Alguma coisa me dizia que se conseguisse entrar naquela bolha conseguiria decifrar e enfrentar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Aproximei-me mais uma vez, só que com mais determinação. Coloquei a mão novamente na bolha e, mesmo levando choque continuei pressionado minha mão contra a mesma, tentando ultrapassá-la. Mas apenas consegui o mesmo resultado: ser lançada para trás e ficar com uma terrível dor na mão. Voltei novamente e empurrei minha mão contra a bolha com mais força, sentindo como começava a adentrar na mesma lentamente.

-_Vamos!_ – me animou a voz que retumbava por todo o lugar só que com mais força. – _Você consegue! Você tem que conseguir!_

E nesse momento... Despertei. Não sei o que significava aquele sonho, mas que tinha algo haver com o que estava acontecendo eu tinha certeza. Ouvi um pequeno miado vindo da minha frente e lá vi Mosquito me mirando feliz da vida. Ele se aproximou de meu rosto e o lambeu com animação. Eu apenas sorri e me sentei na cama segurando ele em meus braços.

Foi só ai que me lembrei que ele era o garoto da Medusa, ou seja, tinha uma ligeira chance dele ser espião dela e estar sendo meu amigo só para ter informações. Não queria acreditar, mas era possível.

- Mosquito. – ele me mirou. – Quero saber se você é realmente meu amigo ou só me trata assim por Medusa.

Ele me mirou com um brilho de tristeza nos olhos, enquanto eu me segurava para não chorar. Tinha que admitir que estava ficando frágil esses dias. Chorar não era meu forte, e sempre engolia as lagrimas e encarava tudo de frente, mas esses dias me tornei muito apegada a todos e só de imaginar que alguém me trairia já partia meu coração.

- Por favor, me diga que estou errada, mas também diga a verdade. – falei já sentido algumas lagrimas escorrerem. – Ela quer me matar e espero que não esteja do lado dela e também queira isso.

Fechei os olhos com força e deixei algumas lagrimas escorrerem. Mosquito voltou a lamber meu rosto limpando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo mesmo abri os olhos e vi o que parecia ser um sorriso de gato. Ele esfregou sua cabeça e meu pescoço em uma caricia como se estivesse me indicando que estava do meu lado e não do da Medusa. Sorri e o abracei com um pouco mais de força.

Mas logo Mosquito soltou um miado de dor que me fez soltá-lo e mirá-lo com mais atenção. Percebi cortes em suas patas que antes não havia notado. Eram leves, mas mesmo assim preocupantes. Será que Medusa o estava machucando só porque ele estava do meu lado?

- Calma que eu vou te ajudar. – falei me levantando da cama e indo ate a escrivaninha. Peguei alguns curativos que estavam guardados. Enfaixei um pouco suas patas para logo depois ver Chrona sair do banheiro já vestida com uma calça jeans um pouco larga, uma blusa de frio preta e uma bota sem salto também preta que ia um pouco acima da canela. – Me espera que eu já volto. – falei para Mosquito para logo depois me levantar e ir ate o banheiro cumprimentando Chrona quando passei por ela.

Tomei um banho calmo e refrescante para logo depois sair e colocar minha roupa, que era uma saia branca, uma blusa cor creme um pouco justa, um sapato boneca branco e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, pra ficar um pouco diferente.

Sai do banheiro coloquei o livro que havia caído em cima de mim ontem a noite na mochila e sai com Mosquito e Chrona para o refeitório. Fiquei preocupada com Chrona que parecia cada vez mais pálida e com uma expressão cada vez mais doentia. Ela continuava dizendo que não era nada, mas isso não me convencia.

Chegamos ao refeitório e eu não deixava Mosquito sair de meus braços, já que não queria que Medusa o machucasse mais. Sentamos na mesma mesa que sempre sentávamos e deixei Mosquito brincando com Kami e Littler Demon, que pareceu ficar um pouco indignado com a presença de Mosquito.

- Ela não causou nenhum problema? – perguntei para Soul mirando os três gatos que brincavam um com o outro. Mosquito tinha um pouco de dificuldade para brincar por causa de sua pata, mas mesmo assim parecia se divertir.

- Nenhum. – respondeu Soul olhando na mesma direção que eu. – Foi ate bom ela ficar lá já que puxou toda a atenção desse peste ai. – apontou para o Littler Demon. – E finalmente pude dormir ate o horário do despertador tocar.

Ri um pouco com o comentário e continuei observando os gatos brincarem. Kami tinha muito apresso aos dois, mas se notava que gostava mais de Littler Demon, enquanto o mesmo fazia o máximo possível para manter Kami distante de Mosquito.

- Se você quiser, ela pode dormir lá mais vezes. – sugeriu Soul – Não me importaria nem um pouco.

- Mas é claro que ela pode! – falei sorrindo para ele. – E Littler Demon pode ir lá pro nosso quarto quando quiser. – fiz um pequeno movimento com a mão para o mesmo indicando que era para se aproximar. Ele veio meio relutante e eu sussurrei pra ele quando estava bem perto. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, ela só liga pra você.

Ele miou um pouco alegre e voltou para a brincadeira. Olhei em volta e notei algo diferente. Liz estava praticamente deitada no peito de Hero que a abraçava de um jeito um tanto possessivo, Kid segurava a mão de Chrona que estava mais próxima dele do que qualquer outro dia, Tsubaki estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Black Star que a abraçava pelo ombro e inacreditavelmente estava calado e Ragnaroki e Patty não parava de brincar juntos.

- Odeio estragar o momento. – falei chamando a atenção de todos. – Mas tenho noticias boas para todos vocês.

- E qual seria, Maka? – perguntou Kid sem se afastar nem um momento de Chrona, acho ate que podia ouvir as garotas a nossa volta trincarem os dentes de raiva.

Eu sorri com a pergunta e tirei o livro de minha mochila. Todos o observaram com confusão presente no olhar e eu suspirei resignada: - Esse livro caiu em cima de mim ontem. Havia pego ele a segas outro dia lá na biblioteca. E por incrível que pareça ele resolve a maior parte das nossas duvidas.

- Você tem certeza Maka? – perguntou Soul me mirando um pouco desconfiado. Eu lhe sorri e abri o livro no prefacio, indicando com o dedo o titulo que eu queria.

- "Habilidades Especiais e Raras"? – leu Kid em voz alta. Eu apenas assenti e já ia começar a falar quando uma voz conhecida e que passou a me transmitir calafrios por todo o corpo me fez calar.

- Maka. – disse Medusa, e por um mero impulso de instinto fechei o livro e o guardei dentro da minha balsa, para logo depois me virar para encará-la, mesmo que não quisesse.

- O-o que foi M-medusa-sempai? – perguntei com um ligeiro tremer na voz. Ainda estava um pouco traumatizada com o que havia ouvido ontem então ficar perto dela novamente era difícil.

Ela tinha um sorriso amável no rosto, a expressão iluminada de felicidade e os olhos brilhando intensamente. Ela vestia um vestido branco que cabia em seu corpo como um anel, sapatilhas pratas e o cabelo solto chegando um pouco abaixo da cintura. Forcei um sorriso e esperei que respondesse minha pergunta.

- Hoje teremos outro ritual das Almas da Noite e providenciei para que todos vejam sua primeira apresentação como líder. – falou fazendo seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.

- Q-que bom, eu acho. – sussurrei a ultima parte de um jeito que ninguém ouvisse. Estava mais que nervosa naquele momento. Se já não bastasse ela querer me matar também queria me humilhar? Isso estava passando um pouco dos limites.

- Tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem. – disse para logo depois sair andando. Eu suspirei e me deixei relaxar no banco do refeitório.

- Tudo bem Maka? – perguntou Soul com um olhar preocupado. Eu apenas assenti e suspirei pesadamente. Ontem foi um dia muito estranho e tenho a ligeira sensação de que as coisas estavam prestes a piorar.

Falei que iria mostrar o que tinha pra dizer depois que as aulas terminassem e logo depois todos nos levantamos para ir a nossas respectivas salas. Chrona tinha um singelo sorriso no rosto enquanto andávamos, enquanto varias outras meninas a miravam com ódio e muitas tinham que ser seguradas pelas amigas para não se jogar em cima da mesma.

- E ai? – perguntei chamando sua atenção. – O que aconteceu entre você e o Kid pra vocês estarem tão grudados e pra você estar tão alegre e voada?

Chrona ficou um pouco corada e balbuciou algumas coisas sem sentido ate finalmente suspirar e começar a contar o que havia acontecido.

_Chrona pov._

_Depois que havíamos saído do quarto do Soul, Kid me ofereceu que me acompanhasse ate meu quarto. Fiquei um pouco relutante em aceitar já que não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Só que quando estávamos prestes a entrar no dormitório feminino Kid me puxou para um canto. _

_Adentramos em no que parecia ser um armário de vassouras ou algo parecido. Fiquei nervosa já que não sabia lidar com lugares apertados e escuros. E sentir o corpo de Kid tão próximo ao meu não ajudava muito a me acalmar. _

_Podia sentir meu rosto arder e meu corpo tremer ligeiramente debaixo dos braços dele que me envolviam pelo ombro com tanto carinho que parecia que ia me quebra se apertasse um pouco mais._

_- K-kid-kun? – balbuciei em um tom quase inaudível. Não tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça para encará-lo, estava numa situação mais que constrangedora._

_- C-chrona... e-eu... – ele estava gaguejando? Nem podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O Kid, uns dos garotos mais populares de toda a escola estava nervoso? Por minha causa? – N-não sei como te dizer isso, mas f-faz um tempo que não consigo parar de pensar em você. – i-isso era um confissão? – Você pode não ser simétrica e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim você não sai da minha cabeça._

_- K-kid e-eu... – não conseguia dizer nada, as palavras estavam presas em minha garganta como se tivesse um nó na mesma. _

_- Perto de você eu fico sem fala, não consigo respirar direito e é como se tudo a minha volta desaparecesse e só ficasse eu e você. – falava sem me encarar. Podia sentir como seus braços me apertavam mais contra se. – Com você, é como se a simetria não tivesse importância. Eu gosto muito de você Chrona._

_Não conseguia dizer nada. Ele havia acabado de se confessar pra mim. O garoto mais popular, cavalheiro, doce e educado, o garoto que eu gostava havia acabado de dizer que me correspondia, que a simetria que tanto almejava não era nada quando estava perto de mim. Isso era mais que meu pobre coração podia suportar, acho ate que ele ia sair de meu peito nesse exato momento. _

_- E-eu n-não s-sei c-como lidar c-com d-d-declarações. – sussurrei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Pude ouvir como ele suspirava e senti como ele me afastava lentamente de se. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, apenas levantei a cabeça para mirá-lo pela primeira vez._

_- Tudo bem. Eu já esperava isso. – disse com a cabeça baixa fazendo com que seus belos olhos dourados que eu tanto gostava desaparecessem na escuridão._

_Saímos daquele pequeno armário e nos posicionamos novamente na frente da porta do dormitório feminino. Queria dizer alguma coisa para ele, pelo menos dizer que o correspondia, mas as palavras não saiam. Estavam presas pela surpresa que havia levado dessa declaração tão repentina._

_Ele deu a volta e quando deu um passo para ir embora eu voltei a mim e disse rapidamente: - Kid-kun. – o chamei fazendo com que se virasse para mim._

_Não sei da onde tirei coragem para fazer o que fiz, só sei que quando dei por mim já estava beijando Kid com toda a paixão que sentia. Ele era mais auto que eu então tive que esticar meu corpo e ficar na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar seus lábios._

_Primeiro ele não me correspondeu, mas depois de um tempo seus lábios começaram a se mover contra os meus e seus braços se entrelaçaram em minha cintura, me levantando um pouco do chão. Era nova nesse negocio de beijos, pra falar a verdade esse era o meu primeiro e sabia que Kid já havia dado vários e fiquei muito nervosa, já que não queria fazer nada errado. Deixei que meu instinto me guiasse em todo o momento que nos beijamos. Não era nada intenso. Era apenas um beijo inocente e leve, como um selinho demorado._

_Nos separamos apenas por falta de ar. Podia sentir sua respiração contra a minha e como suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas gentilmente. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, já que temia se os abrisse tudo não passasse de um sonho e Kid desaparecesse. _

_- K-kid... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas novamente os lábios de Kid tomaram posse dos meus, me calando no mesmo instante. _

_- Não é mais necessário o -kun, Chrona. Pode me chamar apenas de Kid – disse para logo depois me dar mais um beijo. – Quero te fazer uma pergunta._

_- E q-qual seria Kid-k... q-quer dizer Kid? – perguntei me corrigindo rapidamente. Ele sorriu e me deu mais um ligeiro beijo nos lábios._

_- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou me fazendo ficar mais surpresa ainda. Ele sorriu com minha reação e me beijou ligeiramente na a balbuciar palavras sem sentido fazendo com que Kid risse ligeiramente. – Só aceite. _

_Eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmando e ele voltou a sorrir. Me deu um ligeiro abraço e depois se afastou dando um boa noite, eu retribui o boa noite, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sair do choque. Entrei rapidamente no dormitório, me preparei pra dormir e depois de algumas horas adormeci._

Maka pov.

Meu queixo caiu ao ouvir a historia de Chrona. Estava feliz por ela ter finalmente conseguido ser feliz com Kid. Dei meus parabéns a ela que ficou completamente vermelha. Kami e Mosquito me seguiam também alegres.

Entramos na sala e esperamos que a mesma começasse e ignorando os olhares assassinos que as garotas nos mandavam. Só depois fiquei sabendo que isso era porque havia soltado boatos de que eu e Soul estávamos juntos, coisa que me incomodou um pouco. Não totalmente já que bem lá no fundo gostava de pensar que eu e ele podíamos ficar algum dia. No que estou pensando? Acho que já estou pior que Liz em relação a sonhos românticos.

As aulas passaram mais rápido do que esperava, e para o meu desespero já havia chegado a hora do ritual. Meus nervos estavam a flor da pele e meu nervosismo era mais que visível. Estava no vestiário já vestido com meu vestido negro que usei nas duas ultimas vezes.

- Maka. – chamou Tsubaki com sua doce e gentil de sempre. – Esta pronta?

- Estou. – respondi para logo respirar fundo. – Eu acho.

Sai do vestiário e me encontrei com todos os meus amigos arrumando as coisas para o ritual que enfatizando_ toda a escola iria ver!_ Mas tudo bem, sem pressão. Era apenas que eu ia me apresentar para todas as pessoas da minha nova escola uma coisa que eu não fazia idéia de como fazer!

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a contar, de um ate sabe sei lá quanto. Isso ia me matar. Via como as pessoas entravam lentamente aumentando o numero cada vez mais. Isso ia ser uma humilhação total.

- Estão todos prontos? – perguntei e todos assentiram. – Vai ser o seguinte: Eu e Soul ficamos no meio, Tsubaki fica no lugar da água, Kid no da terra, Black Star no do fogo e Patty no do ar. Hero, Ragnaroki e Chrona cuidarão dos efeitos sonoros.

Todos assentiram e se posicionaram nos seus lugares. Antes de ir acompanhar os outros, fui ate um armazém onde estavam guardada as velas que iríamos usar. Peguei-as e coloquei-as na mesa do centro, para logo depois começar a distribuí-las para as pessoas em suas respectivas posições. Primeiro entreguei para Patty que estava na posição do ar, mas quando a mesma segurou a vela senti uma rajada de ar que fez meus cabelos soltos de esvoaçarem. Olhei para Patty e a mesma ria feliz cantarolando alguma coisa haver com o vento.

- Soul. – chamei tendo uma pequena idéia para comprovar minha teoria.- Traga um fósforo ate aqui.

Ele se aproximou um pouco confuso, com um isqueiro na mão. Peguei o isqueiro, e apressadamente acendi a vela e pude sentir a brisa leve como a de uma manha de verão e pude ver como o ar se movia agitado a sua volta. Olhei para Soul e o mesmo tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele me olhou impressionado e eu apenas fiz sinal de que me seguisse.

Andamos ate onde estava Black Star e o entreguei a vela que representava o fogo. Senti um pequeno calor e logo que acendi a vela ele pareceu brilhar como se chamas o estivessem rodeando. Podia ate ver pequenas labaredas flutuando ao seu redor. E de repente vi como chamas o rodeavam em um pequeno vórtice de fogo.

- YYYAAAHHHOOO! O grande deus Black Star é venerado ate pelo fogo! – gritou fazendo com que uma gota estilo anime escorresse por minha cabeça e pela de Soul.

Logo depois nos dirigimos ate Tsubaki que ainda estava meio confusa. Dei a vela pra ela e pude sentir o doce cheiro de maresia e pude senti como se ondas batessem levemente em meus pés. Depois que a acendi ela foi envolvida por água que a rodeava delicadamente.

E por ultimo fomos ate Kid, que já esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Entreguei a vela para ele e senti um cheiro doce de orvalho e como se a grama macia estivesse debaixo de meus pés. Logo que acendi a vela folhas verdes começaram a aparecer a sua volta o rodeando e trazendo e doce cheiro de terra molhada, igual ficava depois que chovia.

Virei para todos com um sorriso e anunciei em voz alta: - Vocês têm os dons dos elementos! – todos se entreolharam para logo depois sorrirem felizes fazendo com que os elementos que os rodeavam chacoalhassem e vibrassem a sua volta.

- Minha nossa! – exclamou uma voz que me passou calafrios por todo o corpo. Soul pareceu notar já que se aproximou de mim e segurou de leve minha mão, de um jeito que ninguém mais percebesse. Medusa entrou no templo com um vestido completamente preto justo e curto, com detalhes em dourado e vermelho. – Não imaginava que meus alunos teriam tantos dons impressionantes!

Todos sorriram, menos eu e Soul. Ao parecer ele tinha o mesmo pressentimento que eu em relação a Medusa, coisa que eu agradecia muito já que não me sentia segura com ela. Apertei um pouco mais sua mão, já que a vi se aproximar lentamente de nós. Podia sentir meu coração bombear sangue descontroladamente, o nervosismo aumentando.

Medusa ficou do lado de Black Star recebendo toda a luz de suas chamas, que faziam com que seu corpo brilhasse ainda mais que o normal, dando um ar de superioridade. Coisa que me enjoou completamente e me fez ter mais uma percepção dela.

- Caros alunos. – disse com uma voz carregada, cheia de um poder incrível. – Temos aqui a nossa frente uma demonstração de bondade de nossa deusa. Esse alunos receberam dons incríveis que não vemos a muito tempo em tão alta escala. Se já não bastasse uma aluna ter o dom da luz temos agora mais quatro com dons incríveis. Que continuemos o ritual para vermos o que eles são capazes de fazer.

Olhei pra Soul e ele assentiu levemente. Nos dirigimos ate o meio do circulo onde estava a mesa cheia de oferendas para a deusa Kami, com uma estatua em miniatura da mesma. Segurei o isqueiro com força enquanto via os outros apagarem as velas para começarmos. Todos da escola já estavam dentro do pequeno espaço do templo e, mesmo parecendo poucas pessoas, para mim, nesse momento, eram mais de milhões me assistindo. Engoli em seco e respirei fundo.

- Boa sorte. – disse Soul do meu lado. Por que será que hoje ele passara a saber tudo o que sentia?

- Obrigada. – respondi para logo depois suspirar. – To precisando.

A musica começou a tocar e no mesmo instante lembrei da dança que Blair havia me ensinado. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela doce canção que havia colocado. Podia sentir meu corpo leve enquanto acompanhava a musica lenta e de toques suaves. Não sei por que, mas de repente pensei em luz e pude jurar que meu corpo começou a emanar pequenos pontinhos de luz que me rodeavam e desapareciam enquanto avançava.

Quando a musica acabou estava posicionada na frente de Patty que tinha um extenso sorriso no rosto. Eu me aproximei mais dela e sorri também.

_O ar é o que nos mantêm vivos._

_É aquele que nos guia e nos acompanha._

_Eu o invoco a esse circulo para que assim possamos mostrar a deusa_

_A grandeza desse maravilhoso elemento!_

Acendi a vela de Patty e logo o mesmo efeito de antes aconteceu fazendo com que meu cabelo e o dela se chacoalhassem no ar junto com as rajadas de vento. Logo me dirige para onde estava Black Star que esperava com um grande sorriso mostrando sua ansiedade.

_O fogo é a força e a destruição_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo é a vida e a beleza_

_Eu o invoco a esse circulo para que mostre seu esplendor para nossa deusa_

_E a mostrando o qual belo é!_

No mesmo instante que acendi as chamas voltaram a rodear Black Star iluminando e aquecendo a tudo a sua volta. Logo depois me dirige para onde estava Tsubaki que esperava um pouco ansiosa minha chegada.

- Você está incrível Maka. – sussurrou ela de uma maneira que só eu poderia ouvir.

- Obrigada. – disse sorrindo para ela e logo depois voltando a me concentrar.

_A água,_

_Aquela que nos mantêm vivos_

_Ela é nossa necessidade, mas mesmo assim é um mistério._

_Eu a invoco a esse circulo para que demonstre um pouco de sua beleza misteriosa a nossa deusa!_

Acendi a vela e a água voltou a rodar Tsubaki que sorriu. Andei ate Kid que também me esperava com um sorriso no rosto.

_A terra_

_Nosso berço, nosso tumulo_

_Tudo que nasce nela um dia vai morrer nela_

_Eu a invoco nesse circule e mostre seu lado maternal que caracteriza tanto nossa deusa!_

Logo que acendi a vela as folhas voltaram a rodear Kid que apenas sorria e mirava tudo a sua volta. Logo me dirige para onde estava Soul. Por alguma razão conseguia sentir seu nervosismo e seu desejo de que tudo terminasse rápido. Me posicionei perto dele e lhe sorri com ternura para que entendesse que tudo ia ficar bem, por mais que sentisse que seria todo o contrario.

- A escuridão e a luz. – falei acendendo as velas. – Mesmo que tão diferentes uma completa a outra e por mais que acreditemos que uma representa o mal e o outra o bem não é verdade. A luz pode também mostrar o mal e a escuridão pode mostrar seu lado puro, por isso andam juntos. Para mostrar que suas aparências enganam.

Soul me mirou surpreso e eu apenas sorri. Essas palavras eu tinha dito para mostrar o que eu via nele e porque eu não tinha medo dele. Logo deixei a vela da luz na mesa e voltei dançando todo o circulo apagando as velas de trás para frente ate que finalmente tudo acabou. Quase dou graças a deusa quando a ultima pessoa tomou o vinho e todos começaram a sair.

Respirei fundo. Já havia me trocado e pronta para ir embora com meus amigos quando ouvi uma tosse molhada vinda de trás de mim. Meu sangue gelou no mesmo instante ao perceber que era a mesma tosse que o Soul tinha quando estava rejeitando a transformação. Olhei pra trás com medo de saber quem era, por mais que eu tivesse um ligeira suspeita. E para o meu temor era exatamente quem eu pensava que era. Chrona.

Ela havia se ajoelhado no chão e tossia sem parar enquanto sangue saia de seus olhos, de seu nariz, de sua boca e de suas orelhas. Corri ate ela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado e ela caiu deitada em meus braços sem forças.

- Chrona! – olhei para onde estavam meus amigos e vi Soul segurando a Kid para que não viesse sendo que o mesmo se debatia com o rosto cheio de preocupação e medo. Logo vi como outras pessoas começaram a se aproximar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Um desespero se apoderou de mim ao ver aquilo. Achava que podia impedir que Chrona se fosse, mas temia que os outros vissem e isso se tornasse mais um boato a meu contra. De repente as luzes se apagaram e tudo ficou na mais pura escuridão. Não perdi o momento e coloquei uma mão no rosto de Chrona que estava começando a entrar em desespero.

- Chrona. Fique calma, eu vou te ajudar. – falei levemente para logo fechar os olhos para me concentrar. No fundo também estava em um desespero inigualável.

Por favor, que consiga salva-la! Por favor, que consiga salva-la! Que consiga salva-la! Gritava em minha mente para logo sentir como minha energia saia de meu corpo e ia ate Chrona. Vi como uma forte luz me rodeava junto com minha amiga me fazendo fechar os olhos para que não ficasse sega.

Quando os voltei a abrir estava fraca, mas pelo menos conseguia sentir a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos de Chrona. Suspirei aliviada para logo sentir uma mão em meu ombro. Me virei só para me encontrar com Soul que tinha um mirada preocupada.

- Leve ela para nosso quarto. Logo estaremos lá também. – falei entregando a Chrona para ele que a carregou sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Mas e você? – perguntou preocupado. – Está muito fraca para andar.

- Apenas a tire daqui. – falei tentando me levantar. Pude ver como ele hesitava, mas logo saiu correndo levando a Chrona.

Com minhas poucas energias invoquei o meu dom fazendo meu corpo brilhar chamando a atenção de meus amigos. Hero me carregou com facilidade e logo começaram a andar para sair do lugar.

- E onde está Chrona? – perguntou Kid preocupado olhando para todos os lados. Eu apenas lhe sorri para acalmá-lo e logo disse.

- Ela está bem. Soul a levou para o nosso quarto e logo, logo ela deve despertar. – e antes que perdesse completamente a consciência. – Mas acho melhor nos apressarmos. Ela vai estar muito fraca.

Depois cai completamente dormida. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas quando acordei estava deitada em minha cama com Soul do meu lado, Liz limpando meu rosto com um lenço umedecido e o resto apenas me mirando só esperando que eu acordasse.

Me sentei na cama, mas tive que ser apoiada por Soul para que não voltasse a cair por causa da tontura que havia me invadido. Logo procurei Chrona com o olhar e a vi sentada em sua própria cama com receio de chegar perto de mim, e acho que faço uma boa idéia do porque.

Eu fiz um sinal para que ela se aproximasse e ela assim o fez, mesmo que um pouco hesitante. Mostrei meu pulso para ela indicando que podia mordê-lo. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas logo o mordeu com gula bebendo meu sangue lentamente. Eu mordi o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido e amaldiçoei umas quantas vezes essa porcaria de saliva de vampiro que dava prazer. Soul me abraçou com mais força ate Chrona parar de beber e se sentar de novo na cama.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Liz um pouco chocada pelo que havia acontecido.

- Uma pequena parte a mais do meu dom. – falei para logo depois me separar de Soul e pegar o livro que estava dentro de minha bolsa. – Aqui explica tudo. Mas como estou com a visão meio turva pelo o que aconteceu peço que alguém leia por mim.

Soul pegou o livro de minhas mãos e começou a ler em voz alta o lugar que eu tinha apontado.

"_Recebemos apenas uma parte de nossos dons. Eles têm varias fazes que dependem do aumento da força de vontade de um vampiro. Esse complementos são liberados raras vezes, fazendo assim que o vampiro que a tem pareça algo mais poderoso e se destaque com os outros. A água por exemplo tem seu complemento como a cura, o fogo o de invulnerabilidade, a terra o de sabedoria e o ar o de super agilidade e flexibilidade. (ate maior do que a que já possuímos.)_

_Mas as mais impressionantes e raras são as da luz e da escuridão. A luz tem a capacidade da vida, podendo transferir sua energia para outra pessoa a salvando, mas claro que isso tem suas conseqüê de usar essa capacidade a pessoa que foi salva será uma espécie de guardião daquela que o salvou. Um dependerá do sangue do outro para recuperar as energias, e sua união será tão forte que um saberá o que o outro estará pensando ou sentindo. _

_A escuridão terá a capacidade de tirar os sentidos de qualquer um. Sua capacidade é tão perigosa que poucos ousam tê-la. Ela é capas de segar, ensurdecer, calar ou ate mesmo fazer uma pessoa parar de respirar ou sentir. É um dom tão perigoso que poucos o recebem."_

- Isso quer dizer que você completou a segunda faze do seu dom Maka? – perguntou Liz logo depois que Soul acabou de ler.

- É o que parece. – falei distraída. – E acho que sei porque tenho esse dom.

- E por que? – perguntou Soul me mirando com curiosidade.

- Porque eu sou Akemi. – falei me deixando cair na cama e fechando os olhos. Agora tudo se encaixava na minha cabeça. Um dom que fora tirado de mim a tempos atrás e que agora a deusa me devolvera, esses sonhos... Tudo se encaixava agora.

- Isso não é possível Maka! – exclamou Tsubaki. – Ela era uma boneca. Não tinha alma, nem coração. Você não pode ser ela.

Pude sentir como Soul estava irritado. Eu apenas suspirei e olhei para o teto, duvidando se contava ou não. Tinha que falar isso logo.

- A algum tempo tenho tido sonhos estranho que são muito parecidos com a lenda que minha Blair e minha mãe me contavam quando era pequena. – comecei fazendo todos se calarem e prestarem atenção em mim. – Também já me encontrei com a deusa que me disse que tinha que descobri algo sobre mim. Se eu estiver certa, a deusa me trouxe de volta porque havia algum problema nesse mundo e que tinha haver comigo. Por isso me encaixo tão bem nesse mundo. Sem falar que é por isso que tenho esses poderes, para derrotar a Ashura.

- Mas ainda não sabemos quem vai trazer Ashura de volta. – falou Soul. Podia sentir, através do laço que parecíamos ter agora, que estava feliz por alguma razão que eu não sabia qual era.

- Eu sei quem. – falei e todos me miraram com determinação. Mas antes que pudesse dizer se quer uma palavra ouvi um pequeno barulho atrás da porta. Levantei-me e fui ate a porta, mesmo que estivesse um pouco cansada. – E acho que mais alguém gostaria de ouvir.

Abri a porta e vi como Jaqueline estava com um envelope na mão prestes a colocar no chão para passá-lo por debaixo da porta. O rosto dela ficou de um rubro intenso e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção escutar, mas é que eu queria te entrega isso. – falou me entregando o envelope. Tinha certeza que tinha mais uma parte da profecia.

- Entre. – falei dando espaço para ela entrar.

- Você tem certeza Maka? – perguntou Kid olhando acusadoramente para Jaqueline. – Afinal ela faz parte do grupo da Eruka.

Pensei um pouco e tentei ver o que meu instinto dizia. Não sentia nada de ruim em relação a ela então apenas sorrir.

- Acho que não tem problema. – falei para logo depois olhar para a janela com uma cara seria. – Afinal acho que todos deviam saber que Medusa é a que quer destruir o mundo.

* * *

_Lu: Oi galera! Muito tempo se passou desde que postei o ultimo cap, mas pelo tamanho da criança dava pra ver o porque, né? n.n_

_Soul: Não dá disculpa não que você sabe muito bem que você só não terminou ele a muito tempo atras porque tava com preguissa de escrever o cap ¬¬_

_Lu: Cala a boca! ò.ó_

_Soul: Só falo a verdade. u.ú_

_Lu: Ah é? *mirada malevola* E se eu mostrasse essa parte para a Maka? *mostrando a parte que fala que ele ficou com a Eruka do jeito erotico*_

_Soul: Não ousaria! ó.ò_

_Lu: Só espera para ver u.ú_

_Soul: Eu faço qualquer coisa para você não mostrar isso para ele *de joelhos implorando*_

_Lu: Qualquer coisa? *pensando com um sorriso malvado no rosto* Então você vai ter que falar que mentiu e que eu sou a melhor escritora desse mundo!_

_Soul: Eu menti e você é a melhor escritora desse mundo! T-T_

_Lu: Nossa essa foi rapida Ó.Ò! Mas bem... O proximo cap sai mais rapido é uma promeça, e juro que fica menor tambem T-T_

_Bjsss_


	11. Acontecimenos terriveis

O FIM DE UMA ERA

TUDO PIORA!

MAKA POV.

Pude ver a cara de surpresa de todos, menos a de Soul. Desde hoje já sabia que ele desconfiava de Medusa como eu também o fazia e por isso não me impressionava o fato de ele não estar surpreso como os outros. Jaqueline parecia estar mais perdida do que sego em tiroteio, mas devo admitir que até eu estava meio confusa com a historia toda.

- O-o q-que quer d-dizer Maka-chan? – perguntou Tsubaki sendo a primeira a sair do assombro que havia ficado. Eu suspirei e olhei para a janela vendo a escuridão se dissipar lentamente do lado de fora. Tinha que me apressar antes que chegasse a hora deles irem embora.

- Ontem, ouvi ela conversando com a Eruka. Kami me levou até lá e consegui ouvir uma parte da conversa. – comecei a falar distraída. – Ouvi ela falando que tinha que manter alguém longe de mim, mas que eu estava causando problemas para ela por causa disso. Ela disse que se Ashura não me quisesse ela já teria se livrado de mim a muito tempo, mas que estava planejando um jeito de me eliminar definitivamente.

- Era por isso que você estava perto do ginásio quando nos encontramos. – falou Soul, eu apenas assenti.

- Sai correndo antes que soubessem que eu estava lá. – menti. Na verdade havia saído correndo porque havia ficado com medo, mas não podia dizer isso a eles. Havia percebido que se eu ficava nervosa, ou assustada, ou até mesmo com medo eles também absorviam isso para eles o que tornava a situação pior ainda. Então tinha que ser o mais forte possível para deixá-los calmos. – Mas tenho certeza que ela e Eruka planejam de alguma maneira libertar Ashura.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Jaqueline completamente desnorteada.

- Sabe esses poemas que você está me entregando Jaqueline? – perguntei e ela apenas assentiu, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. – Eles não são poemas comuns. São uma profecia que fala do retorno de uma espécie de anjo caído, e se ele voltar será o fim da nossa era. Principalmente para as mulheres.

- Mas porque Medusa iria querer trazer algo como isso para o nosso mundo? – perguntou Jaqueline já parecendo compreender alguma coisa.

- Não sei. – confessei olhando distraidamente para a janela. – Acho que é por causa do poder. Se ela tivesse um aliado como Ashura poderia governar esse mundo como bem entendesse, isso se conseguisse controlá-lo bem.

- E como ela faria isso? – perguntou Kid. Eu não mirava ninguém no quarto, apenas observava aqueles olhos vermelhos que tinham do lado de fora. Não podia deixar que eles descobrissem o que sabíamos. Afinal eles eram os filhos de Ashura e poderiam me entregar a qualquer momento.

Fiz um sinal com a mão dizendo que esperassem e fui para perto da janela. Invoquei com minha mente o meu poder e fiz com que o monstro que nos observava se afastasse, para logo depois eu fechar a cortina do quarto e andar na direção dos outros que apenas miravam.

- Talvez ela conseguisse de alguma maneira controlar o Ashura. – falei em um suspiro. – Acho até que ela possa querer me usar para fazer isso. Chantageando a Ashura dizendo que ele podia ficar comigo se ele desse poder a ela. Não tenho certeza de nada alem de que ela vai libertá-lo.

- Agora nos resta saber como. – falou Jaqueline já completamente inteirada no assunto. Ela seria uma ótima aliada já que precisávamos ficar de olho em Eruka que estava também no meio de tudo isso.

Peguei a carta que ela havia trago e a abri com cuidado. Tinha a impressão que isso poderia ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de saber a resposta daquela carta. Minhas mãos tremiam ligeiramente e forçava todo o meu corpo a não denunciar o nervosismo que sentia. Sabia que não poderia esconder isso de Soul ou de Chrona, já que agora estávamos ligados de alguma maneira, mas mesmo assim tinha que parecer forte para os outros que confiavam em mim.

Tirei o pequeno papel que tinha escrito a poesia e me preparei para lê-lo em voz alta para todos ouvirem. Torcia mentalmente para que isso nos ajudasse, mas ao mesmo tempo torcia para que não fosse nada de mais.

Comecei:

"_Do chão ele nascera,_

_Quando seu próprio sangue se derramar_

_Abrindo o portal entre aquela e essa dimensão_

_Entre a Luz e as Trevas,_

_Para assim esse mundo dominar_

_E nós nos reergueremos _

_Seguindo as ordens de nosso amado mestre e pai_

_Com a ajuda de um aliado importante_

_Que dera as costas para seu povo_

_E lutava contra sua própria crença por um anseio,_

_Vingança"_

Parei de ler e engoli em seco. Minha garganta estava mais que seca e meu coração a mil por hora. Odiava quando meu instinto tinha razão sobre coisas sombrias. Por que tudo não poderia ser normal?

- E o que isso significa? – perguntou Liz olhando para o poema em minha mão e abraçando fortemente a Hero, enquanto seu corpo tremia sem parar.

- Acho que fala de como Ashura irá voltar, não é Maka-chan? – perguntou Tsubaki, eu apenas assenti em saber por onde começar a falar. O poema estava fácil de decifrar por causa dos conhecimentos que já tinha o problema agora era arrumar as palavras certas para dizer.

- Essa frase... – começou Hero que acabara de se pronunciar. – "Do chão ele nascera, quando seu próprio sangue se derramar", o que ela quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que ela vai renascer do chão, como se um portal fosse se abrir. – falei depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes. – Quando o sangue dele for derramado em alguma parte do chão.

- Mas como iriam derramar o sangue dele se ele está preso? – perguntou Kid sem entender o raciocínio.

- Lembram da lenda? – perguntei e todos, menos Jaqueline, assentiram. – Ela dizia que Ashura teve dois filhos que eram parecidos com ele, ou seja, tinham forma humana e os poderes dele. Para libertá-lo não precisa derramar exatamente o sangue dele, mas sim um que tenha ligação, que seja semelhante. Ou seja, o dos filhos dele.

Senti como Soul ficava tenso do meu lado, tinha uma leve suspeita de saber o porque, mas no momento não era tempo de pensar nisso. Tinha que falar o resto do meu raciocínio para que assim já tivéssemos uma idéia de por onde começar.

- Medusa disse que não queria que eu ficasse perto de alguém, esse alguém devia ser o filho mais novo do Ashura, já que na lenda ele foi o primeiro amor verdadeiro de Akemi. – falei. Isso fazia sentido já que Ashura precisaria de toda a sua força para dominar o mundo e se alguém com os mesmos poderes dele ficasse contra ele, ele ficaria em desvantagem, sem falar que Shadow, o filho mais novo, era o único que conseguiria manter eu ou Akemi longe de Ashura. – Já é bem obvio que vai ser Medusa a aliada do outro lado. Ao parecer ela deu as costas completamente para a nossa deusa, mas não entendo essa parte de vingança. Do que ela iria querer se vingar?

- Talvez fosse algo que aconteceu no passado dela. – falou Liz dando de ombros. Não lembrava de nada que pudesse ter feito Madusa querer vingança, e ela nunca mencionara um passado triste ou coisa parecida. Então o que poderia...

- Humanos. – falei inconscientemente. Na verdade havia apenas pensado alto, mas todos haviam ouvido e me miravam sem entender. – Medusa sempre fala dos humanos com um ar de desprezo, como se não quisesse que eles existissem.

- Então seria vingança dos humanos. Mas por que? – perguntou Kid me olhando seriamente. Eu apenas dei de ombros.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas seja o que for que aconteceu ela deve ter ficado com muita raiva. – falei em um suspiro. Medusa nunca falou nada sobre o seu passado, muito menos fez menção de contar isso a alguém. Ela parece ser muito reservada o que complicaria um pouco para saber qual era o motivo de sua traição.

- Melhor irmos. – falou Tsubaki depois de alguns minutos de silencio geral. – já deve ser de manhã e me impressiona que ainda não nos tenham descoberto.

Todos assentimos e o pessoal começou a sair. Eu apenas me levantei e fui na direção da janela. Abri um pouco da grossa cortina e olhei para o lado de fora. Pude ver o fraco raio de sol da manha iluminando o grande e belo jardim do Shibusen, o que significava que aquelas coisas não iam me incomodar mais já que não gostavam de luz. Olhei para o pequeno bosque que tinha como jardim e pude ver nas sombras das arvores como dois olhos vermelhos me vigiavam fortemente.

Fechei tão rapidamente a cortina pelo medo que me invadiu quase que a quebro. Por alguma razão, pela primeira vez senti medo de ver aqueles olhos vermelhos cheios de insanidade e loucura. Alguma coisa ia acontecer e tinha medo de descobrir o que era.

- Maka. – disse alguém atrás de mim me fazendo sobressaltar um pouco e me virar rapidamente. Acalmei-me ao ver que era apenas Soul que parecia estar meio nervoso. O mirei um pouco confusa sem saber o que queria. Sentia, por meio de nossa ligação, que ele estava em uma briga interna com sigo mesmo, decidindo se fazia ou não alguma coisa. – E-eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Esperei pacientemente que ele me falasse o que queria. Ele tinha uma mão atrás da cabeça mexendo nervosamente no cabelo branco enquanto a outro se encontrava em seu bolso. Ele não olhava diretamente para mim, seus olhos percorriam todo o quarto, mas nunca se pousavam com os meus. Vi como respirava fundo e se aproximava colocando as duas mãos em meus ombros, uma em cada, e pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, fazendo meu coração saltar

- B-bom, não sei como falar isso, mas eu sou... – antes que pudesse terminar Chrona entrou no quarto e ele parou de falar soltando um largo suspiro. Ele me largou e olhou para mim tristemente. – Depois te falo.

Ele saiu do quarto e o único que pude fazer foi ver como saía com as mãos dentro no bolso e sua típica posição encurvada, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o que ele sentia. Uma enorme tristeza e desapontamento, e por alguns instantes acreditei que ele fosse o garoto de meus sonhos e que estava querendo falar isso para mim nesse exato instante.

Suspirei cansada e foi dormir. E de novo tive o mesmo sonho que antes, o sonho em que uma outra eu estava presa em uma espécie de bolha e eu tinha que tentar alcançá-la, com aquela voz sempre me incentivando. Acordei cansada, como se todos os choques que levei no sonho se passassem para a vida real e me deixasse mais cansada do que realmente deveria estar. Mas tinha o consolo de que pelo menos no sonho consegui passar de mais uma barreira daquela bolha estranha.

Levantei-me preguiçosamente e comecei a andar na direção do banheiro. Chrona ainda estava dormindo junto com Kami e Mosquito. Impressionei-me quando não vi Littler Demons já que achava que ele não gostava de que Kami ficasse perto de outro gato. Entrei no banheiro e me desvesti, para logo entrar no chuveiro e deixar a água quente molhar meu corpo e me relaxar. Deixei que minha mente vagasse por tudo o que estava acontecendo e não pude evitar sentir meu coração apertar ao lembrar que aquele garoto de meus sonhos corria perigo.

Perguntava-me se ele queria que seu pai voltasse. Achava que não já que ele me protegeu quando tive o primeiro sonho que seu pai havia aparecido e ao meu ver ele devia ser o que menos queria que o pai voltasse. Perguntava-me também onde seu irmão poderia estar. Que estava vivo eu sabia e que estava esperando o retorno do pai, agora restava saber onde e se viria ajudar no renascimento do pai.

Quando sai de debaixo do chuveiro e olhei para meu reflexo quase cai para trás. Lá estava, a imagem de meu rosto completamente assustado com marcas de flores espinhosas espalhadas pelos dois lados do rosto. Toquei de leve as novas marcas que tinha em meu rosto e por alguma razão dirigi meu olhar para meu braço e lá estavam aquelas marcas novamente. Agora não era só um lado e sim os dois. Os dois braços e os dois lados do rosto estavam com aquelas marcas brancas, de flores com caules espinhosos. E não era só isso, agora meus seios estavam um pouco maiores, quase chegando ao tamanho do de uma garota da minha idade, a cintura estava um pouco, só um pouquinho, mais fina e meu cabelo agora chegava no final da cintura.

Coloquei quase que mecanicamente minha roupa e sai do banheiro ainda um pouco atordoada. Sentei em minha cama e Kami pulou direto para meu colo. Parecia estar feliz e lambia meu braço indicando o porque. Será que isso mostrava que com minha descoberta de que sou Akemi consegui ter mais uma benção da deusa? Seja o que for estava com a cabeça em curto.

Esperei até Chrona ficar pronta e logo depois saímos. Pedi para que ela não comentasse sobre as novas marcas porque já estava meio confusa em relação a elas. Passamos praticamente o caminho todo em silencio, Kami estava confortavelmente nos meus braços enquanto Mosquito ficava em meu ombro, para que não andasse muito e forçasse de mais as patas machucadas. Quando chegamos no refeitório toda a atenção foi para mim, infelizmente.

Abaixei a cabeça e andei até o local onde tinha o lanche e peguei meu típico nescal do dia. Fiquei incomoda até chegar na mesa e me sentar. Kami sentou em meu colo e pouco tempo depois Littler Demon chegou perto e lambeu o focinho dela com carinho. Ela miou feliz e aproximou a cabeça dele, formavam um lindo casal.

- Maka. – ouvi Tsubaki me chamar e olhei para ela. Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados e os queixos caídos. Eu suspirei, já sabia o porque deles estarem assim. Fiz um pequeno movimento com a mão pedindo para que não falassem e indicando que sabia do que se tratava.

- Não perguntem, por favor. Não faço a mínima idéia de por que está dessa maneira, tudo o que sei é que acordei hoje e estava assim. – falei em um suspiro e deixando a colher do meu nescal cair no prato e levantar a cabeça para mirar a todos. – Por que isso só acontece comigo?

- Vamos Maka, talvez não seja tão ruim. Isso pode significar que seus poderes estão aumentando. – falou Kid tentando me animar. Eu apenas suspirei e o mirei de uma maneira que indicava que isso eu não queria. O resto do café da manhã foi tranqüilo, sem contar as miradas encima de mim. Isso me incomodava, vocês não sabem quanto.

Estávamos andando pelos corredores para ir para nossas salas e de novo eu sentindo a mirada de todos encima de mim. Soul até tentou me ajudar me dando a jaqueta dele que tampou pelo menos os meus braços, mas o rosto ainda era uma ótima mostra do que estava acontecendo comigo. Me sentia novamente como uma aberração e talvez se encontrasse Medusa ela deduziria que alguma coisa eu estava descobrindo ou fazendo para conseguir mais uma benção da deusa. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar desse enorme nervosismo que passara a me dominar, Soul segurou levemente minha mão enquanto Chrona me sorriu levemente para dar confiança. Era bom ter os dois ligados a mim porque assim encontrava apoio quando mais precisava.

Dei quase graças a deusa quando não vi Eruka em lado nenhum. Sabia que Jaqueline devia estar de olho nela para que assim pudéssemos descobrir como eles planejavam voltar com Ashura, mas mesmo assim me sentia insegura com relação a isso já que ela ficaria em grande perigo se tanto Eruka como Medusa descobrissem. Minha outra preocupação eram aquelas coisas lá fora, seriam um grande perigo para as pessoas que gostava.

Em um certo momento Soul parou e me fez parar junto. O mirei um pouco confusa principalmente porque aquele sentimento de confusão de hesitação estavam de volta nele e pelo jeito que sua boca abria e fechava ele ainda continuava indeciso. Sorri para ele indicando que podia falar qualquer coisa para mim e ele retribuiu o sorriso, parecendo receber a força necessária para falar.

- Maka, com relação ao que ia te falar de manhã, bem... Eu... Queria que soubesse que eu sou... – mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa uma dor imensa se apossou dele, desde seu peito e se espalhando lentamente por seu corpo. Sabia isso por causa da ligação que tínhamos, mas mesmo assim em mim ainda não era tão forte como parecia que era nele.

Ele caiu em meus braços gemendo e grunhindo de dor enquanto eu não podia fazer nada alem de segurá-lo, sendo que ajoelhava no chão por não conseguir sustentar muito bem seu peso por causa da surpresa que foi. Varias pessoas se aproximaram querendo ver o que estava acontecendo, até mesmo nossos amigos que haviam ido mais a frente que nós dois voltaram para ver o que acontecia.

A preocupação e o medo cresciam em meu peito enquanto não sabia se ele estava rejeitando novamente a transformação ou se era outra coisa. Estava confusa e com medo de perdê-lo como tive aquela vez, talvez por que finalmente tinha admitido a mim mesma de uma maneira indireta que estava apaixonada por ele ou só por que ele se parecia com o garoto de meus sonhos, não sabia exatamente, só queria que aquilo acabasse e que ele ficasse bem, igual a ultima vez.

De repente Soul parou de sentir aquela dor, não tinha sangue escorrendo de nenhuma parte o que significava que não era a rejeição, e quando ele levantou a cabeça que havia abaixado por causa da dor mostrou suas belas marcas negras que faziam desenhos de foices apontadas para todos os lados e as vezes algumas luas negras bem disfarçadas. Sorri sem poder evitar a emoção de vê-lo daquela maneira, com a transformação completa.

- Soul Eater Evasn. – chamou um professor que reconheci sendo Stain. Soul o mirou um pouco confuso enquanto se levantava e me ajudava no processo. – Venha comigo.

Soul apenas deu de ombros e seguiu o professor sem dizer uma palavra ignorando a tudo e a todos que o miravam. Continuei andando com os outros que estavam muito emocionados com o que havia acontecido. Eu só conseguia pensar, talvez a deusa estivesse nos preparando para a guerra contra o mal que aconteceria. Só espero que nada aconteça com meus amigos.

Uma enorme dor de cabeça se apossou de mim. Parei de andar e levei as duas mãos até a cabeça, sentia tontura, meu corpo não me respondia e minha vista começava a borrar. O que estava acontecendo? A única coisa que consegui foi ouvir o leve miado de Kami e logo depois tudo ficou negro. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos vi que estava novamente no castelo da deusa, fazia um bom tempo que não ia naquele lugar e tinha que admitir que sentia falta dessa tranqüilidade que tinha nele e por alguma razão sabia que não iria encontrar aquele garoto ali, o filho de Ashura, Shadow.

- Ola pequena. – aquela voz que tanto gostava. Aquela voz maternal que sempre me fazia relaxar e me sentir segura. Olhei na direção onde ficava o trono da deusa e lá a encontrei, sentada harmoniosamente no mesmo me mirando atentamente. – Espero que não se importe com essa minha pequena intervenção.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei um pouco confusa. Normalmente eu só ia parar nesse lugar quando estava dormindo e até onde eu sabia não estava. O que havia acontecido então.

- Induzi você até aqui. Precisava falar urgentemente com você. – falou se levantando do trono e logo aparecendo na minha frente. Ela levou uma mão até meu rosto e o acariciou com delicadeza. – Sei que você esta tendo muito trabalho para impedir tudo isso, mas peço que se apresse. Varias vidas se perderão se ele não for detido e a única que pode fazer isso é você. Queria poder te ajudar, mas não posso fazer mais nada que dar as pistas e a força necessária para que vocês consigam vencê-lo.

- Eu sei que tenho que me apressar, só que ainda estou confusa. – confessei um pouco incomoda. Sentia-me impotente, as vidas de todos estavam em minhas mãos e eu aqui quebrando a cabeça com coisas tão simples. – Sei como Ashura vai se libertar, mas eu não sei quando nem sei quem vai fazer isso. Sei quem tem o plano mestre, mas tenho certeza que ela não faria isso de uma maneira tão aberta.

- Pense pequena. Você já tem todas as pistas necessárias, só precisa pensar um pouco. – falou Kami com carinho sorrindo para mim como uma verdadeira mãe faria, não como Aracne que normalmente fazia. Sentia-me sempre mais segura ali e me dava vontade de ficar aqui para sempre, mas tinha um dever a cumprir. – Você é esperta Maka, só precisa colocar as coisas no lugar. Sei que tem muitas coisas em sua cabeça, mas tente se concentrar em apenas uma coisa que te garanto que tudo vai fazer sentido. Agora é melhor você ir, seus amigos estão preocupados.

De novo aquela sensação de tontura e logo depois a escuridão. Estava de volta a realidade, mas por alguma razão alguma coisa me dizia para não abrir os olhos, para fingir que estava dormindo. Tentei não acelerar minha respiração pelo nervosismo e ao mesmo tempo agucei meus ouvidos para assim ouvir cada leve barulho do quarto.

- Acha que isso significa alguma coisa? Ela tem os dois lados cobertos pelas marcas. – falou uma voz que reconheci sendo a de Eruka. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa.

- Essa maldita esta cada vez sendo um estorvo maior. Temos que tirá-la logo de nosso caminho antes que acabe nos atrapalhando e nos impedindo. – falou outra pessoa que reconheci sendo Medusa que parecia não estar muito contente. De repente senti algo frio em minha garganta, ao pontiagudo e afiado que rapava levemente em minha pele fazendo calafrios passarem por meu corpo. – Seria tão fácil acabar com ela agora, mas isso traria suspeitas e não posso me dar a esse luxo. Tenho que eliminá-la de outra maneira, mas antes acho que mexer com o emocional dela não seria má idéia.

- Tem algo em mente Medusa-sama? – perguntou Eruka curiosa. Não sei se isso lhe trazia coisas boas ou ruins com relação a Medusa, mas sei que no momento isso não parecia afetar muito ela já que Medusa tirou o que parecia ser uma pequena faca de minha garganta.

- Tenho, mas agora vamos antes que ela acorde. – falou. Pude ouvir os passos delas indo até a porta e o ranger da mesma para se abrir. De repente o barulho dos saltos de Medusa pararam no que calculei ser o marco da porta. – Só espera Maka Albarn. Logo, logo você verá o sofrimento que merece por impedir minha vingança.

Só quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando que pude me tranqüilizar e assim abrir os olhos. Sentei na cama e respirei fundo, isso não era bom, seja o que for que Medusa estivesse planejando não gostaria nada de saber. Vários calafrios percorriam meu corpo enquanto pensava. Tinha um mal pressentimento, mal não, o pior que já havia tido em todo esse tempo.

Levantei daquela cama de lençóis brancos e comecei a andar sem rumo pela escola, não estava a fim de ir a aula. Precisava pensar um pouco e para isso só tinha um lugar que era silencioso o bastante para me acalmar no momento era a biblioteca. Claro que quando passei pela área da parte de fora do Shibusen tive que usar meu dom para espantar as criaturas que estavam a minha espreita, só esperando um deslize meu. Tinha que admitir que ainda tinha medo, e bastante, dessas coisas, mas no momento não me importava com aqueles olhos vermelhos me vigiando só queria achar um lugar para aclara meus pensamentos.

Cheguei na biblioteca e me sentei em uma das cadeiras que tinha por lá. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e fiquei assim, olhando para o teto passando em minha cabeça tudo o que estava acontecendo. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Tinha que me concentrar em apenas uma coisa para assim encontrar as respostas, como havia dito a deusa. Mas eram tantas coisas que não sabia se conseguia me concentrar em apenas uma. Bom, primeiro poderia saber qual era o motivo da vingança de Medusa. Talvez na seção de informações eu encontre alguma coisa.

Me levantei da cadeira e fui até o local. Tinham varias informações de noticias que iam desde 1500 até os tempos atuais. Até tinham uns mais antigos, mas eram muito poucos e não apresentavam data, decide então começar desde as mais antigas até chegar nas atuais, já que não sabia a idade de Medusa mesmo ela aparentando ter seus vinte e poucos anos.

Levaria um tempo, mas não me importava, qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar nesse momento eu agradeceria. Não sei quanto tempo levei para achar uma que me interessava, mas que foi muito foi. A noticia era sobre uma garota de quinze anos que fora estuprada pelo próprio pai e as autoridades nunca o prenderam já que não tinham provas o suficiente para isso. A garota ficara hospitalizada por duas semanas e quando saíra muitos de seus conhecidos diziam que ela não era mais a mesma. Sua mãe a havia abandonado quando tinha apenas cinco anos e só lhe restava ficar com os tios que também não queriam ficar com ela. Isso foi em 1899, mas havia uma foto bem visível na noticia de jornal.

É com certeza aquela era Medusa e isso explicava por que ela tinha tanto ódio dos humanos, com um passado desses até eu teria. Mas bem, já tenho o porque da vingança, mas e o ritual para trazer Ashura de volta, quando seria? Talvez ela quisesse revelar a todos de uma maneira que todos vissem que ela mudou de lado. Bom, teria um ritual daqui a alguns dias, mas não sei se esse seria o que ela estava procurando.

Me levantei do chão em que estava sentada e comecei a andar para fora da biblioteca, completamente absorvida em meus pensamentos. Só voltei a realidade quando ouvi uma espécie de rugido vindo do meu lado, mais uma daquela criaturas estava bem ali perto das arvores, só espreitando e me observando. Guardei rapidamente a noticia em meu bolso da blusa que Soul havia me emprestado, mas não deu tempo de invocar meu dom já que a criatura que parecia ser metade lobo e metade leão se lançou contra mim tentando atingir suas garras afiadas em minha pele. Mas de repente alguns tentáculos de sombra o seguraram e um vulto se posicionou na minha frente.

Demorei um pouco para perceber que esse vulto era Soul que me protegia usando seu poder de controlar a escuridão. Sabia que só isso não adiantaria para espantar aquelas coisa, por isso rapidamente chamei meu dom fazendo com que meu corpo reluzisse e a criatura desaparecesse em uma nuvem de fumaça. Supus que ela estava morta, mas não tinha total certeza e isso me preocupava.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Soul se virando para me ver. As marcas em seu rosto pareciam reluzir na escuridão mesmo sendo negras, elas eram lindas tinha que admitir e faziam o rosto agora bem formado dele ficar ainda mais belo. Era tentador essa minha vontade de tocar nessas marcas, mas consegui me conter e sorrir para ele assentindo.

- Agora temos que ir. Já sei por que Medusa quer se vingar e temos que falar para os outros. – falei segurando sua mão e o puxando na direção dos dormitórios. Ele apertou um pouco mais firmemente minha mão e pude sentir seu nervosismo. Retribui o aperto para lhe dar um pouco mais de confiança, mas não sabia do que se tratava esse nervosismo, por um lado podia ser pelo o que aconteceu agora a pouco e por outro podia ser pelo o que ele estava tentando me falar desde hoje de manhã.

Entramos no quarto meu e da Chrona encontrando a todos já nos esperando. Acho que Chrona sentiu que precisava falar com eles e reuniu a todos ali, não sei, isso ainda era confuso para mim. Sentei ao lado de Soul na minha cama e tirei a pequena noticia do jornal de meu bolso, mostrando a todos. Liz pegou ele da minha mão e o mirou atentamente, com todos se espremendo do seu lado para ver também.

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual Medusa quer se vingar. – falei enquanto os outros ainda miravam atentamente o pequeno papel de jornal que já tinha uma cor amarelada.

- Até eu odiaria os humanos se tivesse passado por isso, mas agora temos que saber quando ela vai fazer tudo. – falou Liz me mirando atentamente.

- Eruka esta muito animada para esse ritual de benção a deusa. Pode ser nele. – falou Jaqueline. Eu assenti, tinha essa suspeita também, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa meu celular tocou. Atendi sem muitos ânimos só para ouvir a voz de alguém que não conhecia.

_- A senhorita é Maka albarn sobrinha de Blair albarn? – _perguntou o que parecia a voz de um homem. Sem entender eu confirmei, meus instintos começaram a apitar bem no mesmo instante, me indicando que tinha algo errado ai. – _Desculpe em te dizer isso, mas sua tia sofreu um grave acidente hoje a tarde e não conseguiu se recuperar dos ferimentos._

- Você quer dizer que...? – não consegui terminar a frase. Não podia acreditar, por favor, que não fosse o que eu estou pensando, por favor, não seja isso, não seja isso!

- _Sinto muito. – _não pude segurar mais. Deixei o celular cair na cama e sai correndo. Não podia acreditar que a única pessoa que me amou depois da morte da minha mãe havia ido. Não queria acreditar nisso, mas era a verdade e tinha a sensação que a culpa era minha. Tinha quase certeza que aqueles bichos horríveis tinham algo haver com isso, e que eles só a atacaram por que eu pedi ajuda a ela.

Acabei chegando no jardim da escola, bem profundo dentro daquelas arvores grandes e sombrias. Nem me importava se uma daquelas coisas me atacasse mais uma vez, em minha cabeça a única coisa que passava era as imagens com Blair, as várias lembranças que tive com ela, os vários momentos felizes que tivemos. Não podia, não queria, não conseguia acreditar que ela havia morrido, não depois de todas as coisas que passamos.

As lágrimas agora escorriam livremente por meu rosto sem que eu pudesse evitar. Deixei-me cair no chão de joelhos enquanto tentava conter os soluços que queria escapar. De repente senti como dois fortes braços passavam por meu ombro e me juntavam a um corpo frio e aconchegante. Olhei para cima com meus olhos chorosa só para me encontrar com aquela imensidão vermelha que eram os olhos de Soul. Não suportei mais e chorei mais forte, gritando e soluçando sem parar enquanto ele apenas me abraçava e prensava meu rosto e seu peito, fazendo pequenas caricias em meus cabelos.

De repente um cheiro bom e conhecido chegou em meus sentidos e aposto que nos de Soul também. Olhamos lentamente para o lado só para nos encontrarmos com aquela terrível cena quase totalmente tampada pelo o escuro. Soul voltou meu rosto para seu peito para eu não ver, mas já era tarde. Já tinha visto a imagem da professora Nygus presa em uma arvore, a cabeça pendurada apenas por um pequeno pedaço de carne de seu pescoço, os olhos arregalados, a boca escorrendo um pouco de sangue, os braços contorcidos de uma maneira estranha, as pernas tinham sido arrancadas e havia um enorme buraco em seu estomago. Embaixo dela havia uma enorme possa de sangue que se estendia quase até onde estávamos. Senti meu estomago revirar de enjôo, não podia ver mais nada já que Soul tampava meu rosto, mas a imagem estava presa em minha mente.

- Não venham! – gritou Soul para o lado. Por alguma razão sabia que eram nossos amigos e sabia por que Soul não queria que eles se aproximassem. Essa era uma cena forte de mais. – Chamem alguém rápido!

Minhas pernas estavam bambas e sentia que podia vomitar a qualquer instante. Soul começou e me puxar para longe do local com cuidado, enquanto eu andava quase que cambaleando. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, minha mente não aceitava isso de jeito nenhum. Mas estava acontecendo e sabia que isso só podia piorar.

* * *

_ Lu: Demorei? Devo ter demorado, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas é que minha criatividade ta lá em baixo para essa fic esses dias._

_Soul:..._

_Lu: Não vai falar nada não?_

_Soul: O que? Dessa vez você falou a verdade. Afinal acho que você já perdeu uma reca de leitores mesmo._

_Lu: T-T Sou uma baka de primeira *em um canto com uma aura negra envolta*_

_Maka: MAKA-CHOP!_

_Soul: Auch! Por que fez isso Maka?_

_Maka: Não se deve fazer isso com os outros. Olha como ela ficou triste. *aponta para a Lu que tem olhinhos chorosos* E sem falar que ela pode acabar nos matando nessa fic u.u._

_Lu: *cai no chão* Só por isso vc me defende? E eu que tava pensando em fazer um final lindo com vocês dois._

_Soul e Maka: FALA!_

_Lu: Não u.u. Vão ter que esperar igual a todos os leitores. Ou os que restam T-T *novamente em um canto com aura escura.*_

_Bjsss_


End file.
